


Fearless

by shineefiction



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 78,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineefiction/pseuds/shineefiction
Summary: Jinki's prominent family has led the wolf clans for the last six hundred and fifty years, with no one daring to oppose them. This year, the time has come for Jinki to take his rightful place, but one other Alpha with deadly ambition is intent on stopping him.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Comments: 36
Kudos: 54





	1. Aina

Jinki gropes around his bed, looking for his phone, the soft morning sunlight hitting his face. He was still too sleepy to open his eyes but the alarm tone he had picked was annoying enough to make him want to shut it off. Not a lot of things would make the young man want to get out of bed this early in the morning, but school really didn't leave him with much of a choice. If he didn’t get up soon, Kibum would knock violently on his door and make him get up, and that was always worse.

Peeking with one eye, he checks what time it is.

_7:10._

The young man groans as he prepares to get up for the day, already getting nervous about the weeks to come.

He would usually feel fine about just going to class and doing all the things that came with being a university student, but this was no ordinary time for Jinki… There were so many concerns going through his mind. The moment that he had been preparing for all his life was coming up and there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it. It was definitely more pressure than he had ever wanted to deal with.

He sighs as he goes into the bathroom to prepare for his morning shower. A lot of what his father and grandfather had been telling him last night had been replaying in his head.

_“This is the time in your life that you will really have to prove your worth, son.” His father is seated comfortably in his leather chair, glass of whiskey in his hand—neat. “The time has come for you to take your rightful place.”_

_Jinki fiddles with his hands, not really sure of what to say._

_“I will never doubt you, Jinki,” says his grandfather. “You have every capability you need to lead this pack; it’s in your blood.”_

_The eldest Lee stands up, cane in hand, to admire the family portrait hanging up above the fireplace. There, he could see every man who came before him who proudly fulfilled their duty of leadership. Their bloodline has stood the test of time for generations, making them the most influential members in the pack._

_“In the next few weeks, you will need to show your strength to your peers. No one will dare challenge the Lee family, but we need to maintain that we are indeed the wisest and the strongest of all the Ainas.” His father calmly takes a puff out of his cigar, not minding the words that were coming out of his mouth. To him it was just a statement of fact. To Jinki, it felt like a promise he had no choice but to keep._

_“I will do my best, Appa,” Jinki says, making sure that they saw the steely resolve in his eyes._

_Truth be told, Jinki didn’t want this position at all. He had never been one to like the spotlight. Although he enjoyed supporting his friends, he would rather that he did so in the shadows. He didn’t care for any of the intense responsibility and recognition that came with the leadership, but he also wasn’t about to be the one to tarnish the family name. He had come from a long line of strong Alphas, and he was determined that their reputation would stay that way for as long as he was alive._

_“Now that you are entering your mating season, all eyes will be on you. You must prove that you are capable of leading the Aina by choosing an Omega and keeping him. Then, and only then, will your full transformation be complete.” His father explains the process to him for the millionth time, and Jinki is almost tired of hearing it. He could recite it for himself now, word for word. “I long to see the day that you are able to stand before them, my son. The Lee line will be faithfully kept under your watch.”_

_“I only hope that we have fulfilled our duty and taught you well,” says his grandfather, who walks towards him and places his hand on the young one's shoulder._

_“You have, Halabeonim,” Jinki says, clutching his grandfather’s hand in his._

_“Is there anyone you have your eye on, Jinki-ah?” the elder asks._

_“None yet,” he answers, a frown forming on his face. He had been looking about in his own pack but so far, no one’s scent had matched his. That didn’t mean that no one tried to get his attention. As much as he would have liked to explore some of his friendships, it just didn’t work that way. He had no choice in the matter. It is all left up to fate._

_“Don’t worry, my child. I caught whiff of your Poppo’s scent just two days before my full moon came. His scent was strong but I would have missed it over all those people if I wasn't paying attention. Just make sure that you're alert. It will come when you least expect it,” his grandfather says with a smile._

_“What about you, Appa?” Jinki asks._

_“Your Eomma was a different story, son. She found me first. I didn’t believe her when she said we were to be mated. It's a good thing that she was stubborn,” his father replies._

_“Who’s stubborn?” Jinki’s mother comes in through the door, beautiful and radiant as she always is. “Good evening, Abeonim. I had no idea that you would be here tonight! What a lovely surprise.” She bows in deep respect and then proceeds to greet her husband and son._

_“I was saying, love, it was your wisdom that had brought us together and not anything of my doing.” Jinki’s father winks at him, teaching him that this was the proper way to save face in front of your mate._

_“Well, that’s true. You had no idea, but an Omega can sense it too..." She looks over at Jinki and flashes him a warm smile. "Are we talking about how you’re going to find your mate, sweetheart?” his mother asks. All of a sudden, Jinki feels ten times more comfortable talking about this. The presence of his mother always calmed him down._

_“Yes, Eomma. I haven’t found anyone yet,” he says._

_“Just keep your senses open, my dear boy,” his grandfather says. “You think you have an idea, but you can never tell who it’s going to be.”_

_“I’ve always hoped it was Kibum,” she gushes._

_“Motherrrr,” Jinki whines, rolling his eyes. Not this again._

_“What? He comes from a good family, and you’ve grown up together well,” his mother says, taking a seat beside Jinki and his grandfather on the couch._

_“I’ve grown up with all of them well, Eomma… Junmyeon, Kibum, Kyungsoo, Jonghyun, Minho, everyone… We all know each other very well.” Jinki was growing weary of their families trying to push them together, when all of them knew better._

_“Minho… How is he?” his father asks. “I haven’t been seeing him with the rest of you.”_

_Jinki’s face falls with that question. Minho hasn’t been hanging out with them as much as he used to after that fight that they had._ _“I don’t know either, Appa. Everyone misses him.”_

_“Don’t worry about the Chois… Their methods of following the leaders of the pack are unconventional but they are truly one of the most loyal families,” his grandfather says, his voice trailing off._

_“I keep forgetting that Poppo is a Choi, too… I miss him,” Jinki reaches for his grandfather’s hand when he says this, wanting to be a source of comfort. His grandfather's mate had passed on a few years ago, but they still talk about him every single day._

_“He’s still around, Jinki. When you have your full moon, you’ll know,” he says, with a tear in his eye. “Pair-bonds cannot be easily broken, not even by physical death. Mates are for eternity.”_

“For eternity…”

Jinki steps into the shower, letting the warm water cascade down his body.

He thinks about the many responsibilities that he would have to take upon his shoulders soon. This wasn’t just about his family… There was an entirely different group that he had to live for. A lot of beings would be depending on his leadership soon—beings that he cared deeply about. He shuddered to think that he could be less than what any of them deserved.

For the first time since he was young, he had a strong desire to find out who his mate was. The love that he had seen from his Grandfather and Poppo and between his Appa and Eomma had given him hope that going through the full moon cycle would be worth it. And this wasn’t just about fulfilling his duties. To be able to share your heart and soul with one being was starting to become appealing to him. It certainly beat feeling alone all the time.

He goes through the motions of getting ready and tries to shake last night’s family meeting out of his memory. He had a desperate need to not let any of his loved ones down. Today would be the start of that journey.

*****

“Where is he?” Baekhyun asks, becoming more and more impatient by the minute. “His class ended about thirty minutes ago, he should have been here by now.”

The sun is bright at the atrium today. The benches are clothed in sunlight, but the cool breeze makes it bearable to sit there. They had loved this spot from the first moment that they saw it. It offered a 360-degree view of the campus and was the perfect place for the pack to gather before and after classes.

Kibum looks at his phone and is excited to see a message come through. “He says he’s just running a bit late. He just had to pick up some stuff.”

“What a day to trip up,” Jonghyun says, scoffing. “It’s the first day of the cycle to his full moon and he’s late. He’s not making a very good impression.”

“He doesn’t need to make a good impression, Jjong. He’s a Lee.” Kibum is absolutely not shy about stepping up to defend Jinki.

“Yeah, and we all know who’s all over him.” The insult rolls easily off Jonghyun’s tongue and lands bitterly on young man’s ears.

It hasn’t happened for Kibum yet, but he knows fate would bring him and Jinki together. It’s all he wanted since he was a young boy, and all his family has ever hoped for him to be—the Omega of a Lee. It was the highest honor that any Omega could have.

“Stop it, you two,” Junmyeon says, raising his voice to quell the budding fight. “Jonghyun Hyung is right; it’s Jinki Hyung’s first day. So maybe we should be a little more supportive?”

“I don’t get what all the fuss is about.” Chanyeol opens a can of soda, making the fizz drip out all over the grass surrounding them. “I mean, we’re all going to go through our full moons eventually, right?”

“He’s from the Lee bloodline, Yeol,” Kyungsoo says, finally looking up from his book. “For us, his full moon is the most important one.”

“Not for me it isn’t,” Jonghyun says, disdain dripping from his voice.

“What is with you, Jjong? You’ve been ready to pounce on Jinki for the last couple of days.” Kibum is getting visibly upset at the way the older man has been speaking about Jinki.

“I don’t hate him. I just don’t like him very much right now,” he replies. His thoughts go to his last conversation with Minho. He hates that his best friend isn't able to hang out with them anymore, all on account of Jinki's strict rules. 

“How is Minho?” asks Jongdae, the concern in his eyes almost palpable. “I tried passing by his room the other day, and he didn’t answer.”

Jonghyun lets out a heavy sigh. He tried to tell Minho all the time that everyone is missing him terribly but he just wouldn't listen. Jonghyun is just grateful that he was still talking to him in the first place. He doesn't seem to be talking to anyone else. 

“He hasn’t returned any of my calls... I hate that I don’t have anyone to jog with. It’s just not the same without him,” Minseok says. “I miss him.”

“He just needs a bit of space right now, okay? If you ask me, Jinki needs to be the one to seek him out when he's the one who--”

“Hey! Look out!”

Suddenly, an object comes whittling towards Kyungsoo at full speed. He doesn’t even look up from reading his book as he puts his hand up to catch it precisely, milliseconds before it smashes him in the head.

A guy comes running up to them panting. “Oh my God… Did anyone get hurt? Sorry, the ball kind of got away from us there,” he says, the worry on his face making him pale.

“No, we’re fine,” Kyungsoo says, throwing the baseball back to him. “I caught it. No worries.”

The guy’s eyes are wide at the realization that no one had gotten hit. “Y-you caught it? But it was so fast… Y-you didn’t even have a glove! Your hand must hurt!”

Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulders as he hands the ball back and abruptly returns to reading his book. 

“Kyungsoo’s been training in martial arts for a while. His reflexes are uncanny and he’s a lot stronger than he looks,” Junmyeon says, smiling at the stranger.

“O-oh… Okay… T-thanks…” He walks away scratching his head at what just happened.

“Martial arts?” Kibum asks, smirking.

“I had to think fast,” Junmyeon says, laughing at his made-up explanation.

“Sometimes it's really stressful to hide our abilities from the humans,” Jongin says, sitting on one of the benches. “The other day, I was at the supermarket and one of those display towers almost crashed down on me. I caught the cans and put it back before any of them had the chance to hit the floor. But it was nerve-wracking to think about anyone not seeing me.”

“I know what you mean. The other day, I was at the back of the lecture hall and two girls in front where whispering jokes about the professor. I could hear every single thing they were saying! It was so hard for me not to laugh along,” Sehun says.

“I think you should learn to mind your own business,” Jonghyun says, laughing.

“Where is Jinki Hyung?! Oh my God!” Baekhyun says, throwing his hands in the air.

“Right here!” Jinki says from behind him, finally emerging. “Sorry I’m late, I wanted to grab a few things before I saw you all.” The oldest was carrying a bunch of pizza boxes in his arms and some paper bags on top of it that contained buckets of chicken.

“Food!!” Chanyeol says, jumping up from where he was sitting.

“Well, you’re entirely forgiven.” Baekhyun grabs the boxes from the leader and sets it all down at the table in the middle of everyone.

“I figured we’d celebrate my first day,” he says, happily watching the others dive into what he brought for them to eat.

Kibum stood beside him and linked his arm with Jinki’s. “Why didn’t you tell me you planned to do this? I would have gone with you.”

“It’s okay. I took care of it…” the older says, slipping his arm away from Kibum’s grasp and moving to join the boys.

The younger stands there, feeling rejected for the nth time. No matter what he does, Jinki doesn’t seem to understand that they were fated to be together. His mind was made up—he had to do something stronger to convince him that he was making a big mistake.

_I can take care of it too._


	2. The Call

Kibum confidently walks down the corridors of the college dorms without a care in the world. He just spent his entire afternoon planning how to get Jinki to notice him and he was pretty pleased at the stuff that he had come up with. It was a huge help he had both their families willing to back him up on his quest, with Jinki’s Eomma being his strongest supporter. It’s just a matter of time before he is officially chosen as his Omega.

Without warning, an arm comes out of one of the rooms and suddenly yanks him inside.

“Hey! Ow!” he protests, already recognizing whose grip it was on his arm.

“You can’t be serious about your crazy plans.”

“Leave me alone, Minho,” Kibum says. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Why don’t you just give up, huh?” Minho was dead serious. There was an intensity in his eyes that Kibum was growing used to by now. It was almost every day that Minho had cornered him into a confrontation, and with each one he grew more desperate.

“Why would I do that?” Kibum asks, smirking.

“You know why.”

From this angle, Kibum can see that Minho hasn’t been getting much rest. His once gentle-looking eyes have been replaced by dark circles and bags. His lips are dried out and his complexion seems pale. Clearly, something has been bothering him.

“Look, Minho. As long as he isn’t mated to anyone else, this isn’t over. I still have a chance,” the older says.

“For once, be honest with me. Tell me to my face. Am I not good enough, Kibum? Are you disappointed that your scent matches mine instead of his?” Minho is on the verge of tears. He doesn’t know what else he could do to make Kibum see the truth.

The older grips his hair in exasperation. “Like I told you a dozen times, this isn’t about you! I need to be with Jinki! He needs to mate with me!”

“And what about me?” Minho says, his voice shaking. “We already found each other, Kibum. There will never be anyone else for me. If you mate with him, what will that make me? What will happen to my bloodline?”

“I-I don’t know, Minho. You’re not part of my plan,” he says, feeling sorry for the crumbling being before him.

“Then make me a part, damn it!”

Minho’s growl almost comes out as his raspy voice echoes through the entire hallway. He walks out of his own bedroom, leaving the older by himself to process what just happened. Kibum always feels sorry for Minho after each face-to-face encounter that they have, but what is he supposed to do? It’s not like he had a choice. Being with Jinki is what was expected of him; it’s what has always been expected of him.

Kibum brushes his shirt off and emerges back onto the hallway.

He just needs to go with what he has planned. He was convinced; this is the right thing to do.

*****

Jinki looks up from his homework, startled by the knock on the door.

“Hi, Junmyeon,” Jinki says, as he swings the door open. “What brings you here?”

“Jinki Hyung… I know it’s your first day and all, and I just wanted to say… If there’s anything I can do to help you… You can always count on me,” he says sheepishly.

A smile forms on the elder’s face, completely touched by the gesture. “Come in.”

Even though he was younger, Jinki had always admired Junmyeon. He was a caring and humble being, always ready to help those that were in need. An Alpha himself, Junmyeon easily had the ears of Baekhyun and the others in a way that Jinki hadn’t quite mastered yet. He was glad that the younger was on his side, helping him to guide the pack in one united direction. That he was standing there, offering his help was something that Jinki deeply appreciated—especially at this crucial time.

“Actually, there’s another reason I’m here,” he says, coming into Jinki’s dorm room. “I saw Minho today…”

Everyone in the pack had been concerned about Minho ever since he stopped spending time with them so abruptly. Aside from that heated outburst with Jinki, no one really knew why he would leave like that, when they had spent every minute together since they were young.

“I… I think the reason he’s upset has something to do with Kibum.”

“Kibum?” Jinki asks, completely surprised. “What about Kibum?”

“I don’t know either. I was in my room and heard a shout, so I looked out into the hallway and saw Minho storm out of his room. Kibum came out of Minho’s room too, not long after.” Junmyeon had a look of concern on his face. Minho arguing with two members of the pack now was seriously disturbing.

It was really strange for the two to even be in the same room together like that. Even though they had been born on the same year, everyone knew that they never really got along that well on their own. It wasn’t that they didn’t like each other… It was just that they were complete opposites. Kibum’s interests lay mostly in the arts, while Minho liked to do a lot of physical activity to pass his time. Within the pack, their personalities just didn’t mesh well together. The times that they were with one another had only ever been with other members of the pack. Seeing them together like that was odd, to say the least. 

“Thanks for telling me, Junmyeon… I’ll talk to Kibum about it,” Jinki replies. “I’ll see you tonight.”

*****

“God, it’s freezing tonight, isn’t it?” Minseok asks, his teeth almost chattering from the cold night breeze.

“Yeah. I can’t wait to turn. This flimsy scarf has nothing on my luxurious fur,” Chanyeol says, stroking his arm, as if to smooth out his fur that wasn’t even there yet. The young one had always been interested in fashion and maintaining his good looks. He was never arrogant about it—just confident. And it didn’t let up even when he transformed.

“I can’t believe we have to do this every night,” Jonghyun says, rolling his eyes.

“Come on, Jonghyun Hyung,” Baekhyun says. “It’s Jinki Hyung’s trying to find his mate… It’s a happy night! Cheer up!”

“I kind of agree with Jonghyun Hyung,” Jongin says, closing up the his jacket and tightening the scarf around his neck. “It’s so cold. I’d rather be in bed right now.”

“And do what? You don’t even sleep much,” Minseok says, nudging Jongin with his elbow.

“I just don’t see how this can be productive for any of us. We wouldn’t have to be here if he had already found his mate in the first place,” he replies.

“It doesn’t have to be productive for anyone else other than Jinki. We move together. We always will,” Junmyeon says, squeezing Jonghyun’s arm.

“Can we all just be happy to support Jinki? I’m sure his mate is out there already waiting for him. The sooner Jinki realizes it, the better for everyone,” Kibum says, flipping his hair.

Jonghyun makes a gagging motion towards Kibum, seeing right through him. It was just plain annoying how self-righteous Kibum was, acting like he had Jinki’s best interests mind when Jonghyun could tell that it was really just all about his selfish ambition.

One by one, the rest of the pack arrives at their meeting place.

“Is everyone here?” Jinki asks.

“Almost…” Jongdae says, his expression dimming at the thought of someone missing.

“Let’s keep Minho in mind as we do this… Thanks for being here, everyone. Let’s go,” Jinki says, taking off into the field running.

Each of them sprint forward, their legs carrying them as fast as they can. Their supernatural speed takes them into deep into the woods, each of them laughing as they enjoy finally being able to unleash their true abilities. The pack moves in between the trees noiselessly and with precision, their eyes glowing in the darkness. The rush of the wind in their hair was the closest they could ever feel to having total freedom. At Jinki’s signal, they surge faster, their physical forms changing with each step.

In the blink of an eye, each boy had turned into wolves, each with thick coats of light grey and white fur, strong paws and muscular limbs. Their eyes are all a clear blue that glowed in the darkness of the evening. Each member’s fangs were on full display as they growled at each other’s transformations. The Aina pack had a distinct mark: the shape of a crescent moon on their left paw. It was the mark of the strongest pack in the land. Pride fills Jinki’s heart as he looks around at his friends, all of them as breathtaking as the night sky. This what they were meant to be: beautiful and free.

They slow down as they reach the peak of the ridge, their pack’s most revered spot for hundreds of years. He has been here many times before with his father and grandfather, but this the first time he has ever approached the rock on his own. This is the first time that he had approached the rock with the youngest members of all the bloodlines. This was the beginning of the new breed of the Aina pack.

Jinki’s heart is beating fast as he carefully touches his paw on the sacred rock, the crescent on it reminding him that he was indeed a son of Aina. There was something magical about him being there on this night. It was like the blood rushing through his veins was ignited and he felt truly alive. The wind picks up and a beautiful melody surrounds them all. All at once, different colored auras of his ancestors, the members of the Lee bloodline, came dancing all around him. Despite the cold winds picking up, the lights enveloped him in warmth and love. He looks around and sees one aura in particular keep circling him closely. He suddenly could feel his Poppo with him, and Jinki is filled with courage. He had found his place.

The moon shines brightly over the pack, each of them watching eagerly as Jinki carefully walks to the rock’s edge, his eyes filled with wonder and excitement.

Jinki throws his head back and howls with all his might—a call to his mate and a signal to the first step of his leadership. His voice echoes through the peaks and valleys all around them, the moon seeming to shine even more brightly.

_Please come to me._

The entire pack lays their front paws down and bows toward the moon and the sacred rock, as a frenzy of colors whiz around Jinki and up to the sky. The leader’s plea rises with his ancestors, and he hopes against hope that they would coax fate to make a way for them to meet.

The winds around them die down and the leader takes one last look at the moon and steps of the rock to join the rest of his pack. Each of them slowly comes up to him and surrounds him, nuzzling their noses against his fur. He looks around at the proud faces of his friends, all of them freely giving him an assurance that he didn’t know he needed. He tries to nuzzle them all back, but he is easily overwhelmed by the continuous affection coming at him all at once. Jinki has never felt so loved by his pack before, and his heart swells with joy. He understood it now. This was his family, and he would do absolutely anything for them.

The surroundings become quiet as they start to walk back to the university grounds slowly. The pack is enjoying the night and their true forms. It had been a long time since they were able to be wolves together.

Amidst the cheery spirits that the night brought, there is an uneasiness in the air. Kyungsoo is the first to notice and he hangs back, his ears perked up.

_Did anyone else hear that?_

The rest of the pack hears his warning and stops dead in their tracks, listening intently to the sounds around them. Everyone is on high alert, sensing that movement in the distance. Something is definitely not right.

Chanyeol is lifts his nose up to the air, sniffing aggressively.

_There are definitely scents I don’t recognize._

Jinki sniffs in the air too, wincing at what he picks up. He knows this scent all too well. The leader nods his head, signaling all the Ainas to get into defensive formation. Right on cue, another pack reveals its presence.

_Congratulations, Jinki-ssi… The first night for your full moon cycle… It’s a big occasion, indeed._

The other pack gets into formation as well, taking pleasure in trying to intimidate the younger wolves. Jinki stood firmly in front of the Ainas, his chest out and ready to defend from any attack.

_We didn’t expect to see you here tonight, Changmin._

Fenris look as menacing as their intentions probably were, with green eyes and dark gray fur. They stood taller than the the younger pack, with larger and more muscular frames. What they lacked in speed, they made up for in strength. And this was definitely the biggest show of strength that the young wolves had ever seen with their own eyes.

_You know I couldn’t miss this for the world… Cute operation you’ve got here. Not bad for cubs._

Jonghyun snarls at the insult. Jinki steps in front of his friend in an effort to calm him down. The leader looks directly into Changmin’s eyes, not backing down from the seeming challenge.

_We’re not that cute when push comes to shove._

The opposing pack looks down on the Ainas, snickering at their small size.

_You know, Jinki-ssi… Our fathers had some pretty outdated ideas about our packs. I look forward to you taking your place, so that we could come to a more… Appropriate understanding._

Jinki scoffs, knowing exactly what they were here for. Jinki would never let them ruin his evening—not now, not ever.

_I’m sure we can come to the same conclusion as they did._

Changmin sneers at Jinki, already taunting him.

_I wouldn’t be too sure about that if I were you._

The older leader turns around swiftly to leave the young pack to themselves, with his entire pack following his lead. Not one of the Ainas back down from their formation as one of the Fenris stays behind. He loudly snarls at the young wolves, baring his sharp fangs. Changmin comes back to collect his member.

_Leeteuk. Save it for later._

They walk away to the opposite direction, disappearing as suddenly as they came. Soon, the Ainas were alone again, and Jinki looks around at his members. The joy that was in their eyes mere moments ago had now been replaced with worry. The youngest ones were visibly affected by their first encounter with the Fenris.

_Let’s go home._

The Ainas turn around and start to head back, their senses still on high alert. The walk back was quiet and tense, and Jinki was relieved to make it back to school grounds safely. They shift back into their human forms as they reach the field leading up to the university, wordlessly returning to the dormitories. No one had expected such a rude interruption to an important night to the pack. All of them are a bit shaken, but none more than Jinki. It bothers him that they were caught as off-guard as they were.

“Jinki Hyung,” Junmyeon says, running after him in the hallway. “What was that about?”

“I don’t know, Junmyeon,” he tries to make a brave face in front of his dongsaeng, careful not to give an idea that he was worried about it as well. “But I can find out.”


	3. Fenris

The next day brings him to visit the one person he knew could give him the answers he was looking for.

Being around for as long as they have, the Lee family, like most of the other wolf bloodlines, has amassed great wealth for themselves. His father fronts as the owner of several businesses and no one in their family actually needs to do any work to make money. They are comfortable and would never want for anything.

Jinki walks into the house, being let in by one of the house help, as his footsteps echo throughout the halls. The house stood tall and was easily one of the oldest houses in the city. It had belonged to his grandfather, and his father before him, and so on. Jinki knew that it would one day be his as well.

For all its conveniences and amenities, he doesn’t really like going back to his father’s house that much. He had played in these halls as a child, but he had always found it to be too lonely and too quiet. The only time he loved spending time here when he was younger was when he was with his best friends Minho, Jonghyun and Kibum. But in this moment. living in this house and the four of them being together all seemed like distant memories.

“Appa?” he says, walking into his father’s study. “Appa, are you here?”

“Jinki-ah… I didn’t expect to see you back here so soon. How did your first night go?” he asks, not taking his eyes off the newspaper he was reading.

“It was great… Everyone except Minho came,” he says, lowering his eyes. It breaks his heart more than he can say that Minho wasn’t there.

“Oh… It’s such a shame that he wasn’t able to make it.”

“I’m more concerned about those that were there, Appa,” Jinki says, the hairs on his arms standing on end as he remembered the tense confrontation.

“What’s the matter, Jinki? What happened?” His father lowers the newspaper and finally gives his son his full attention.

“The Fenris came to greet me.”

He exhales sharply and stands up to take a closer look at his son, checking to see if he was hurt in any way.

“Did you fight?”

“No, Appa. We all knew better than that. Although Jonghyun would have probably attacked if we didn’t stop him,” he answers. Jinki feels relieved, finally having someone to talk to about what happened.

“Jonghyun,” his father says, smiling. “The Kims have always had the strongest protective instinct. It’s exactly like his bloodline to want to fight for the pack’s honor.”

“Son, I think it’s time you learned all you could about Fenris.” His father stands up and walks to the far end of his office, taking out a book, its leather covers worn and tattered. 

Jinki’s father hands it over to him and leads him to sit at the couch.

“Everything that I am about to tell you is within the pages of that book you hold in your hands. It’s the account of our ancestors. I now pass it on to you for safekeeping.”

Jinki runs his hands over the leather, carefully opening it. The pages are brown with age and extremely delicate and contained a text that he doesn’t recognize. He runs his hand over the pictures drawn by the very auras that he had met the other night. Jinki is elated to be able to find another connection to his family. He clutches the book safely in his arms.

“You know that the Ainas and the Fenris are two of the most powerful wolf clans in history… But in the beginning, we were not the only ones,” his father begins.

“Warewolves used to be great in number—as many as the humans. There used to be a time of prosperity between the two species, with warewolves using their abilities to build, hunt and gather things for their communities alongside the humans. The eight wolf clans coexisted peacefully with the humans but as time went on, they grew suspicious of us. They no longer trusted our many strengths and instead grew paranoid that we would use it against them. As human learned how to adapt through harnessing the use of tools and weapons, a desire to control us rose among them as well.”

“They attacked without warning and betrayed many of our ancestors. A savage massacre took place and wolf blood flowed through the streets. All our villages were burned to the ground and in the blink of an eye, our ancestors’ lives were brutally torn apart. Of the eight powerful wolf clans, only two remained: The Ainas and The Fenris. These clans banded together and hid in the mountains until humans had forgotten about our existence. For many years, we lived in peace with the Fenris but they could never let go of the bitterness in their hearts. They wanted revenge for what the humans had done to our kind and desperately wanted to attack them as they did us. Our Aina ancestors did not allow it and our fierce rivalry began.”

“The Ainas have dedicated its existence to protecting the humans against the attacks of the Fenris. Our pack has had to fend off attacks against the mortal creatures, as well as fend off attacks against ourselves. This civil quarrel has caused the lives of even more of our kind to perish, with all of the bloodlines on either side dwindling during the worst years.”

“Only the strongest of the Aina and Fenris bloodlines have endured until today. Changmin’s father and I came to an understanding that the preservation of our kind held more significance than any rivalry that we could have with each other. There has been a hundred and fifty years of peace with our rule—a peace that I dreamed you would continue. But I fear that Changmin is a headstrong and hate-filled being. The passing of his father has made things worse.”

“Appa, are you suggesting that Changmin is set on rekindling the rivalry? What am I supposed to do? I don’t know how I’m ever going to lead the pack against the Fenris. I don’t think I can ever be as strong as Changmin,” Jinki says, worry washing over him.

“It’s true… Even during the golden ages, the Fenris were renowned for their brute strength. But, my Son, as the Alpha of the pack, you must remember this: The difference is never in strength… The difference is in love.”

Jinki crinkles his nose at what his father just said. “Love, Appa?”

“If you observe history, everything that the Fenris do is born out of pure hate and anger. Each action is backed by something so vile and evil that it absolutely clouds their thinking. Their animal instincts have consumed them and caused them to be selfish and wily. The difference with Ainas is that we recognize the essence of our existence: the beautiful balance of our animal instincts and our humanity. We see the beauty in family and in friendship. We always uphold compassion and wisdom. We value integrity and loyalty. Ainas are driven by love.”

Jinki’s father stops to take out something from behind his desk. It was a red velvet box and when he opens it, he reveals a gold pendant with a matching chain. “Do you remember last night? When the ancestors came to greet you? Did you feel that love surrounding you?”

“Y-Yes, Appa. I could feel them all. It was like I knew them, and they knew me. It was beautiful,” a tear comes to Jinki’s eye as he remembers.

“Every single Alpha that has stood in your place in the past has recognized these truths and lived by it. Our pack has endured for centuries and has conquered every obstacle in our way. Son, if there is one single thing that I hope for you to do is that you would be able to be able to lead our pack remembering what truly drives us…” His father takes the necklace and places it around his neck, locking it in place. He reveals that he is wearing an identical one underneath his shirt, taking it out for Jinki to see. “Your grandfather gave this to me and now I give one to you.”

Jinki stares at the pendant. It is a flat rectangle shape, engraved in the front with a picture of a wolf standing at the edge of a ridge, howling at the moon. The back simply reads an inscription that will help guide Jinki for many years to come.

“Love conquers all.”

*****

The pack waits for Jinki at the atrium before their classes for the day start. All of them look like they needed a few more hours of rest.

“Couldn’t get to sleep last night either, huh?” Kibum asks Kyungsoo, who is almost falling asleep on the book he was reading.

The younger sits up straight and rubs his eyes, tired from what they had all experienced the night before. “No… Could you?”

Kibum shakes his head, fixing the sunglasses to hide his eyebags. He didn’t catch a wink of sleep last night after getting back from the woods. The entire pack had a felt shaken about what happened with Fenris. They had seen Changmin and the others in their human forms on rare occasions, but they had never seen them as wolves—more so as a pack. They would never say it out loud, but they were intimidated. All they could think about was how strong the Fenris were, and how Leeteuk could probably rip all their heads off by himself.

“Did you see how large Changmin was? He must have been twice my size—at least!” Baekhyun says.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Baek. I could’ve handled him, if Jinki had let me,” Jonghyun says. It still annoyed him that Jinki held him back. He should have been allowed to lunge at Changmin for talking down to them like that. No one could disrespect the Aina. Absolutely no one.

“Hyung? Seriously? You may be brave, but you’re still a tiny pup,” Chanyeol says, patting Jonghyun’s head. He loved teasing everyone in the pack mercilessly and endlessly. It was his way of showing them he cared. But it did get annoying when they weren’t in the mood for it. The older swats Chanyeol’s hand away, clenching his jaw and shooting him a dagger look.

“Come on, Hyungs… We just saw our ancestors and all you want to talk about is that big bully,” Jongdae says. The appearance of the Fenris almost made them forget the amazing ceremony that they had witnessed.

“How cool was that?” Minseok says. “I knew that was going to happen, but I didn’t think it would be that beautiful.”

“To be honest…” Junmyeon says. “It was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. I wonder if it’s going to be the same for our full moon cycles.”

“I think something that grand is just for pack leaders like Jinki Hyung,” Jongin says. “But maybe it will be the same for all Alphas? I don’t really remember…”

Kyungsoo clears his throat, drawing attention to himself. “Actually, all young wolves will be welcomed by their bloodline ancestors at the beginning of their full moon cycles. The only difference is Omegas won’t need to do the mating call. If we complete our cycles successfully, our ancestors will reveal our special ability and our transformations into adult warewolves will be complete. For Jinki Hyung, he has the added bonus of being formally inducted into his leadership role.”

Kyungsoo has always been the brains of the group. His nose was always in a book and he enjoyed keeping up his grades at university. He didn’t need it, but he was on a full academic scholarship and was given a grant for one of his research proposals. His knowledge in wolf history didn’t disappoint either.

“What do you think Jinki Hyung’s ability is going to be? Strength? Speed? Hearing?” Sehun asks.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Jonghyun says.

Jinki arrives with a cup of coffee in his hand, not looking any better himself. If the rest of the pack was tossing and turning in their beds last night, Jinki was up pacing in his room. What he had just found out from his father stressed him out even more, and now he had the pleasure of telling everyone.

“Yes, coffee! Just what I need,” Jongin says, grabbing the warm cup from Jinki’s hand and bringing it to his lips. The Alpha just rolls his eyes at the younger, laughing at being robbed of his cup of joe.

“Hyung, did you find out about what Changmin wanted?” Sehun asks.

Jinki takes a seat at one of the benches and he was immediately flanked by all the members. Everyone listened intently as he began to speak.

“I think I did. There’s good news and bad news. Good news, we won’t need to worry about him until I’ve completed my full moon cycle,” Jinki says.

“That doesn’t sound as comforting as it should,” Jongdae says, wringing his hands together.

“What’s the bad news?” Junmyeon asks.

The Alpha takes a deep breath and just spits it out. “Bad news is… They’re going to rekindle the old rivalry.”

“Rivalry…?” Kibum asks.

“That means they’re going to want to start killing humans again, and we’re going to have to stop them,” Jinki says, the full weight of his words bearing down on him.

“What do you mean they want to kill humans? What for?” Minseok asks, looking confused.

“Guys, he’s talking about The Great Betrayal? The wolf massacre? The wiping out of the eight clans? Don’t you guys listen to your Appas when they tell you stuff? This is really basic wolf history,” Kyungsoo says, disappointed at his packmates.

“So, what you’re saying is… We’re going to have to be ready for attacks from the Fenris, try to find ways to protect the humans, keep our peace with everyone and finish our degrees AT THE SAME TIME?” Baekhyun asks, his eyes almost bulging out of his head.

“I-I don’t like this, Hyung,” Sehun says. The youngest of the group crosses his arms and looks nervously at his Hyungs. They all knew what he was so worried about. They had only begun training together fairly recently and they weren’t ready to fend off attacks from a more experienced pack—much less protect others.

“Neither do I, Sehun. Neither do I.”


	4. Fated

Minho never enjoyed this class but today, sitting through it was almost unbearable. He looks at his cell phone to check for the time, but it was today’s date that caught his attention. Tonight was going to be the second night to Jinki’s full moon—and he wasn’t even there for the first. He stood in his room last night, fully dressed and ready to go, but his desire to be there for the pack Alpha completely collided with his desire to fight for what was his. Ultimately, heart won over duty, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel bad about not being there for his lifelong friend. He sat on his bed as he hears Jinki’s strong howl echo over the campus and its surrounding areas. The truth was, he was proud of him. Even sitting in class now, he wonders what it would have been like to see Jinki begin his journey towards leadership… He wonders how the rest of his friends are doing and if they missed him too.

Finally, their professor lets them out, and Minho gathers his things to head out the door. But someone was already waiting there for him.

He exhales loudly as he walks towards Jinki who was standing across the classroom doorway. Everything comes back to him at the sight of the pack Alpha: the way that Minho had followed Kibum around, the way he kept getting rejected, realizing that there was someone else that had his attention, feeling like he was becoming a failure… Everything comes back and it makes him want to punch a wall.

“We missed you last night, Minho…” Jinki says with an uneasy smile on his face.

“Yeah, I wasn’t feeling well,” the younger says, lying through his teeth. “But I heard you howl. Congratulations. I hope you had a good first night.”

“Yes, I did. Thanks,” he says, shuffling his feet. It was the first time he had talked to Minho in weeks and it takes everything in him not to wrap him in a long embrace. This was probably the longest he had ever gone without talking to his friend and the sight of him now is making Jinki miss him even more.

It’s clear that the younger didn’t feel the same way. His steely gaze makes Jinki take a step back and realize that he was here for a reason. “Listen Minho, there’s something I need to talk to you about. Something happened out there… Fenris paid us a visit.”

Minho panics as he immediately thinks about Kibum. “Fenris what? I-Is everything okay? Is anyone hurt?”

Jinki breathes a sigh at Minho’s worry. He takes it as a good sign that the younger still cares about them. “We’re fine… It’s just… I don’t think it’s such a good idea to be separated from us right now.”

“Why? Did it hit your ego that they came and there was a gaping hole in your defense? I’m not going to pretend like nothing happened just so you can have peace of mind. Forget it,” Minho says as he prepares to walk away.

“Wait,” Jinki says, grabbing his arm. “It’s not like that, Minho. I’m thinking about everyone’s safety, including yours…”

Minho stops when he sees the care almost dripping out of Jinki’s eyes.

“To be completely honest, I think about what happened every day. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. And I want to apologize but I don’t know what to apologize for. You haven’t spoken to any of us except Jonghyun, that tells me this runs much deeper than you’re willing to let on. Tell me what’s wrong... Tell me, so that I can make amends. We really need each other right now. We need you. And you need us.”

Minho wanted to scream. How could Jinki come here and just demand for him to come back? How dare he ask such a thing of him? Jinki was asking him to have a front seat to watch something that could break his heart every single day for the rest of his life. But the younger also knows that the pack Alpha was right. If Fenris really was planning an attack, then the best way that he could keep Kibum safe is by always being near him—even if it hurt like hell.

“If I start to hang around again, will you get off my back?”

Jinki closes his eyes, completely relieved. They would be complete again. “Thank you, Minho.”

The younger shrugs his shoulder as he walks away. “Doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.”

*****

It’s three in the afternoon and Jinki is on his way to the market to grab a few slabs of meat for dinner tonight before they went back up to the sacred rock. Minho said he was going to be there and Jinki wanted to make it special. He could hardly contain his excitement as he thought about how happy everyone was going to be see him there. Everyone, except maybe Kibum.

Their conversation earlier today was strange to say the least. He saw a side of Kibum that he had never really seen before.

_“Can I talk to you?” Jinki says, taking Kibum away from the rest of the group._

_“Always,” he responds with a smile. Kibum did that a lot lately—be annoyingly sweet. It made Jinki a little bit uncomfortable, but he figured that maybe the younger was just going through one of his moods again._

_“Has Minho talked to you lately?”_

_Kibum is surprised that he would even be asked about Minho, especially by Jinki. He really didn’t want those two to mix right now. “No, why?”_

_“Why would you lie to me, Kibum? Junmyeon saw you coming out of his room yesterday.” Jinki searches Kibum’s face for any signs of panic. He really didn’t need to be dealing with any of his attitude right now._

_The younger sighs and rolls his eyes. Of course that tattletale would rat him out. “Fine, okay. We talked yesterday, so what?” Kibum makes a mental note to kill Junmyeon later._

_“Junmyeon said Minho was upset when he left. What were you two talking about?”_

_“God, what is with this interrogation? Nothing important, ok. I was just asking him how he was doing. What does it even matter? He isn’t even here,” Kibum says, hiding his racing heartbeat by slightly raising his voice and acting dramatically. There was absolutely no way that he would tell a single soul about Minho. No one at all._

_“Whatever it was, I really suggest that you get your act together. I just convinced him to come back. Let’s not give him a reason to change his mind,” Jinki says, as sternly as he could. Kibum needs to know that he is not playing around this time._

_The younger bites his lip and balls his hand into a fist. He could not believe that this was happening right now, when his plans were going so well. Why did Minho always have to ruin everything? Kibum takes a deep breath and wills himself into composure. “Okay, Jinki Hyung…”_

Jinki thinks about how Kibum was being so secretive lately and it’s putting him on edge. Something was off, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He had to get to the bottom of this soon but reminds himself that this is not the time. He had to focus on making Minho feel welcome.

He turns the corner and almost falls over, crashing directly into someone. Jinki’s abilities help him regain his balance quickly, and he is able to take a look if the person he collided with was okay. He was a young man wearing an apron, carrying with him a crate full of fresh vegetables. The impact had caused him to throw the crate up into the air, throwing all its contents up high. The Alpha watches in awe as the young man snatches every single vegetable from the air and returns them all into the crate before any of the items ever hit the ground.

Jinki had only ever seen this happen once before, with Jonghyun. He had successfully learned to use his reflexes to intercept any object before it landed. The elder knew that to be able to do this didn’t only require supernatural abilities: it required skill. Could this be a member of Fenris?

The stranger finally stops, crate of vegetables in his hands and Jinki couldn’t help his eyes being wide at what he just saw. The stranger looks at him too, equally as wide-eyed. He must have realized that the Alpha’s eyesight was keen enough to have been able to see the entire thing happen in slow-motion.

They are both frozen at the discovery of each other, each of them wondering what to do next.

A breeze comes through and Jinki’s heart stops as he catches the most sweet-smelling scent he had ever encountered in his entire life. It was intoxicating, and it filled him with a desire like he had never felt before… It hit him in his gut and took him through a thousand different emotions all at once. In that one instant, he knew.

Jinki slowly steps closer to the one in front of him and he is able to take in his features for the first time. He is tall but does not seem like it because of his lithe frame. The Alpha immediately loves that he can tell exactly how the stranger is feeling. His eyes are enchantingly expressive and his lips seem to adorably pout along to what he is thinking. His soft hair platinum hair flows with the wind, making him appear even softer. He was more beautiful than Jinki had ever hoped for.

“It-It’s you… You’re my… We’re…” Jinki isn’t even coherent enough to express what he’s feeling in this moment. It was more than just about fulfilling his duties as a warewolf or as an Alpha of his pack… It was about the joy of finally finding the one being that you’re meant to be with. He knew nothing about the one who was standing in front of him, and at the same time knew everything he ever needed to know.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I should watch where I’m going.” The stranger is flustered and doesn’t know what to do. He holds the crate closer to his body for comfort, turns around and starts to walk away from Jinki.

The Alpha sprints ahead to block his path, not willing to let him pass. wasn’t about to let him go now. “No! No, don’t go! I can’t believe I found you!”

“You must be mistaken. I really don’t know you,” the stranger says, not even looking at Jinki. The Alpha can’t explain why but he can almost feel the stranger panicking as they continued to dance around one another, the scent overwhelming his senses as he got closer.

“No. I can’t be wrong. I never seen you before, either… But I know you sense it too, don’t you?” Jinki says. Standing this close to the stranger was almost torture. For some strange reason, the Alpha wanted to stay beside him and hold him close. It was like so many feelings in his heart had sparked—feelings that he didn’t know he was capable of until now.

The stranger tries to walk around Jinki and continue on his way but the Alpha won’t let him. He shakes his head as he searches for a way to run away. “I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Jinki steps directly in front of his path and there is nothing else to do but accept that he was never going to get anywhere with the Alpha blocking him.

“We’re fated.”

They look in each other’s eyes and immediately feel a deep connection, like they could see one another for who they truly were. The Alpha got lost in the stranger’s eyes, feeling like he got dropped into a maze that he never wanted to get out of. Jinki was overwhelmed by the sensation of knowing someone so intimately without even having to say a single word and he was sure that he couldn’t be imagining this. He knew that the stranger felt it too, but there was something else that Jinki saw in his eyes… He saw fear.

The stranger bows his head as a tear rolls down his cheek, his whole body trembling. “P-Please don’t kill me…”

The Alpha is stunned by his plea. Could he have done something that would make the stranger feel threatened? “I would never--Why would I kill you?”

The stranger closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he clearly surrenders to Jinki’s will. He was tired of all of this; he just wanted it to end. “If you’re going to kill me, then please do it yourself. The only thing I ask is that you don’t take me to Changmin.”

Jinki’s furrows his brows at the mention of his rival’s name. If the stranger really was a warewolf, the Alpha automatically assumed that he was someone from the other pack that he had just never met until now. “Take you to Changmin? Wait a minute. You’re not making any sense. Aren’t you a Fenris?”

The stranger snaps his head up, looking at Jinki with utter confusion. “Aren’t you?”

“No…” Jinki says slowly. “I’m an Aina.”

“A-An… Aina?” He slowly loses his grip on the crate that he had been carrying around with him. “I’ve read about them, but I never thought that they were real,” he says, the tears in his eyes starting to flow even more than they were before.

Jinki stands in front of him, not understanding anything that was going on. He was sure that the one standing in front of him was not an Aina… And if he wasn’t a Fenris… Then who could he possibly be?

“My name is Lee Taemin. I’m an Asena…”


	5. Asena

Jinki knew that he was in way over his head. Nothing that Taemin had said seemed to make sense to him. All he knew is that they were fated and as for the rest, Jinki needed help to figure it out.

The Alpha takes him to his father’s house and is relieved to see that his grandfather his there as well. Introducing Taemin to them seemed like the only logical step to take. They would know what to do.

“An Asena? It can’t be…” Jinki’s grandfather says, in utter shock.

The room is completely silent as Taemin flips his wrist and shows them the peculiar birth mark near his pulse point: three stars in the shape of a triangle.

“Oh, my word… It’s true,” his grandfather says, clutching his cane tighter in his hand. The two elders seem ready to fall out of their chairs with the revelation.

His father leans back in his chair, putting a hand over his head. “H-How?”

“A-All I know is what my brother has told me… He said, the Ainas had never known that we had survived. My ancestors had made it out of The Great Massacre but after the humans, they still had to fight for their survival against…” Taemin stops as he struggles to say the name out loud.

“The Fenris…” Jinki says. A chill comes over him as he realizes just how brutal the rival clan can be.

“Yes… The Fenris tried to hide the murders of my surviving ancestors behind The Great Massacre, continuing to kill them one by one long after it was done. We scattered so that they would have a harder time finding us, but they just kept coming… When they thought they had killed us all off, that’s when they joined with the Ainas in the mountains,” Taemin explains.

“They didn’t know that a small group had managed to hide in a network of caves in the north. Over generations, we had thought it was safe to rejoin society and kept low profiles. We tried to live as quietly as we could ever since.”

Jinki’s grandfather shifts uncomfortably in his seat, his concern for Taemin growing more and more as the story went on. “Is it just you, sweet child?”

Taemin’s face falls as he is asked this question… “A few decades ago, my grandfather came across a member of their pack and the Fenris decided to finish what they had started. They’ve hunted down my entire family. My parents were killed when I was a young cub and my brother… He was trying to throw off their trail in order to protect me… I found him in the woods about six months ago… They slit his throat and just left him there.”

His voice grows small and meek as he chokes back sobs. Telling his story is bringing back all the painful memories that he had managed to keep hidden deep inside his heart. Each day, it weighed him down but it felt good to be able to finally talk about it with beings who could understand. “The only life I’ve ever known was being on the run. I’m the last one.”

“The last Asena…”

“B-But why?” Jinki asked.

His father stands up and takes their book off the shelf. He opens it for everyone to see on the pages discussing the eight clans in detail. Taemin’s eyes are glued to the book. He had never seen one other than his own family’s memoirs.

“The Asenas are meek pack, but their power lies in their ability to maintain the balance over the eight clans. This ability comes to play in different ways… For the Ainas, our weakness is that our compassion often makes naïve about motives. Asenas are a true ally, helping to counter our deep compassion by seeing through intentions. If we move in love, the Asenas move in truth.”

“For the Fenris, however… Their weakness that they have always been an overly aggressive pack and can hardly be stopped from their selfish ways other than by brute force. The Asenas are the only pack that can truly stop them…”

Taemin speaks up when he sees the picture of an Asena wolf’s fangs. “Our bite is the only thing that the Fenris Alphas cannot regenerate against. If an Asena gets close enough, their attacks can be fatal to the Fenris Alpha and without an Alpha, a pack just loses all will and direction. But we hardly ever get that chance without the help of the other clans. They’re just too strong,”

Jinki’s grandfather continues… “The Ainas and the Asenas have always historically stood against the Fenris and stopped them from being able to exert their will over the eight clans. The Fenris have hated both these packs ever since.”

“I really thought there were only two clans existing for all these years… I’ve never even met a member of another clan except for the the Fenris. Taemin’s existence is quite a lot to take in,” Jinki’s father says, taking a seat.

Jinki looks at the elders as he carefully decides if he should tell them the real reason that he had brought Taemin to them today. There had never been secrets between him and his family before. He can’t imagine why they should start keeping secrets now.

The young Alpha takes a deep breath before he speaks. “Appa, Halabeonim… There’s one more thing. I think… I think we’re fated.”

He looks over at Taemin as if to ask help to explain their situation to the two most important Alphas in his life. He nods in recognition and takes a deep breath himself.

“I can sense it too... Jinki Hyung and I must be fated for one another.” This was the first time that Taemin had acknowledged that their scents had matched, and Jinki’s cheeks started to turn crimson. They were both avoiding each other’s gaze, the confession making them extremely shy.

The elders look from Jinki to Taemin and back again, searching for confirmation of what they had just said. Neither of them had ever experienced a pairing occurring across clans before in their lifetimes. It was almost hard to believe, if they didn’t see the glow that came off both Jinki and Taemin.

In all the years that they were alive, the elders could easily tell when two beings were truly fated for each other. They had a synergy in their auras that could not be faked. And the two young ones before them had exactly that. They way they moved in consideration of one another, the way they looked at each other, and even the way that they blushed for one another was evidence enough. There was no doubt about it. The two elders smile at each other knowingly.

Jinki had found him.

“It makes absolutely perfect sense… Ainas and Asenas are allies for all time. Our ancestors would all be pleased,” Jinki’s father says, a wide smile forming on his face.

Jinki’s grandfather stands up to sit beside Taemin, who is still shaking from the anticipation of the confession. “My dear child, from now on, you must call me Halabeoji,” he says, opening his arms to embrace the young one.

Taemin freezes at the affection, as tears start to form in his eyes. He shyly leans into Halabeoji’s embrace, trying to reacquaint himself with the feeling of being held by someone again.

Jinki’s father stands up and steals Taemin from the sweet embrace and lifts him up to give him a hug as well. “And I’m Appa Daewon…”

The young one couldn’t hold his tears in anymore. He is overwhelmed by the warmth and the acceptance that they are showing him in this minute. Being orphaned as a young being, he had never learned the love of any of his elders. The sensation was new and more beautiful that he had ever imagined it to be. He bites his quivering lip as he tries to not to break down in front of the only beings that had ever shown him this much kindness.

“What is it, Taemin?” Jinki asks, noticing his tears.

“I… I just… I’ve never had family before,” he says, wiping his eyes.

The three of them look on at the young one with warm smiles and open hearts.

“My child, from now on, you do.”

*****

Taemin had wanted to go with Jinki to meet the other Ainas but the older had insisted on taking him home for the night. There was no way that he was going to risk giving out the identity of Taemin to anyone else—at least not right now.

The sky is clear today and is the perfect backdrop to the beautiful sunset. The way to Taemin’s place takes them on a peaceful walk by the river, a light breeze each helping them be reminded of the reason why they are together in this moment. Both of them were captivated by each other’s scents, wondering how they could have survived without the other for so long.

“So, I guess we should be spending more time with each other then…” Jinki says, a bit awkward about the interaction.

“I guess so…” Taemin responds. He looks over at Jinki who is clothed in soft pinkish light from the sunset. His blue eyes sparkle from the reflection of the river’s waves and his soft brown hair is falling softly across his forehead. He’s so handsome that it’s hard for Taemin to even look at him, but at the same time he cannot bring himself to look away. “I have so many questions.”

“So do I…” Jinki smiles at his fated, a warm feeling starting to grow at the pit of his stomach. There is something about Taemin’s quiet confidence that makes him smile. Even though he had gone through so many unspeakable things in his life, he is still able to smile and endure. That makes Jinki admire him even more.

They finally arrive at the entrance of the younger one’s apartment and Jinki respectfully waits for him to key in the code to the front door.

“Thank you so much for walking me home…” Taemin says. “And… Thank you for being so open with me. Your family… They’re incredible. Thank you.”

The Asena still couldn’t believe just how much he had gained in just one fateful afternoon. Nothing could have prepared him for the great additions that were just made into his life. And he had only one person to thank for it.

“You’re welcome, Taemin-ssi,” Jinki says, blushing.

The close proximity is making the younger’s scent that much stronger and it drives the Alpha crazy. It takes all of Jinki’s strength to keep from scooping him up in his arms. Instead, he clears his throat and says the thing that has been on his mind for the entire way here.

“Taemin, I know today must have been a big shock for you… And it’s true that my full moon cycle has started but I hope that you won’t feel too much pressure… You control the pace entirely. I just want to you to be comfortable through all this,” he says, shyly. He hoped that would be enough to convey to Taemin that he would be considerate of his feelings and emotions even if Jinki had already felt so strongly about him.

“Th-Thank you…”

Jinki hardly knew the person standing before him but he had quickly become the center of the Alpha’s world. He had made a promise to himself that as long as he was alive, nothing would ever happen to Taemin. He would treasure the young one and completely dedicate his life to make sure that he was happy and content. When he looked at him, he saw joy and hope… For eternity.

He builds up his courage and takes Taemin’s hand, lacing it with his. “You’re not alone anymore, Taemin… I’ll always be with you. You’re safe with me.”


	6. Instinct

“My dear, there you are! I’m so happy to see you…” Jinki’s mother opened her arms out wide to welcome Kibum into their home. “You haven’t been by in a while. I was starting to miss you!”

He gives her a wide smile and a warm hug, making sure not to spill the contents of the paper bag that he had in his hand. He had baked for her his famous chicken casserole… Just a small offering for some advice that he was hoping to get. But it wasn’t like he needed to bring her anything to get on her good side.

Kibum and Mrs. Lee had always been fond of each other for as long as Kibum could remember. Unfortunately, Jinki and his mom didn’t really share many interests. This was always a source of frustration for her, with Jinki not being that keen to spend time with her outside of what they needed to do for the family. Kibum had always been like the son she never had. Of the many hours that Kibum had spent in the Lee home, they had discovered that they were two kindred souls. They both loved to cook and would spend hours talking about how they could bring more culture into the pack.

“Hi, Mrs. Lee… I just thought I would drop by and bring you something,” he says, handing her the bag.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have. But I could never say no to this. Thank you. Maybe this could help bring my husband out of his office. He and Abeonim have been holed up in there all afternoon. You men and your meetings,” she says, rolling her eyes and walking towards the kitchen. “Jinki was just here… Were you looking for him?”

“We’re all supposed to have dinner before heading up to the sacred rock, so I’ll see him soon… Actually, I was kind of hoping to talk to you, Mrs. Lee…”

“Of course, Kibum… What is it?”

Kibum sits on one of the stools in the kitchen, his heart beating faster in anticipation. The two had always joked lightheartedly about Kibum being an official part of the Lee family, but this was the first time that Kibum would actually bring the topic up to the elder in earnest. He just hoped that his hunch about her liking the idea was right.

“I was just… I was kind of wondering if Jinki ever talks to you about the whole mating thing? I really want to know.”

A huge smile spreads across Mrs. Lee’s face. She would never admit it out loud but there is no one else in the pack that could ever be good enough for Jinki other than Kibum.

The Kims and the Lees are two of the purest bloodlines in the pack. While other bloodlines intermixed, no one from among any of their ancestors have mated outside the Aina clan. It goes without saying that either did not have a history of mating with any other creature. The Kims had preserved their family traditions over the centuries, as well as maintaining a fortune that kept in their bloodline financially comfortable.

In terms of wealth and status, there wasn’t a better match.

“What is it, dear? Do you think you and Jinki could be fated?” Her eyes light up and she struggles to keep her enthusiasm in check.

“We haven’t really picked up on each other’s scent yet but…”

“Oh, Kibum!” she says, as she comes closer to squeeze his shoulder. “You really don’t know how happy this makes me. Have you and Jinki talked about it yet?”

His face turns crimson at the question. The truth is, it was totally embarrassing that someone like him couldn’t get anywhere with Jinki. He was getting more and more frustrated with the Alpha as each day passed. He had done everything he can to catch his attention but the older didn’t pay him any mind. Kibum was starting to think that Jinki was just so naïve, not noticing any of his flirting when everyone else certainly did.

“No… That’s why I really wanted to talk to you, Mrs. Lee. I know Jinki is shy and respectful, so he would never be the first one to bring this up. I was really hoping that you could help me?” Kibum really doesn’t know exactly what he’s asking for, but he knew that if this was ever going to work, he needed heavy reinforcements.

“I thought you’d never ask. Why don’t you join us for dinner tomorrow night? We’re going to celebrate the start of Jinki’s full moon cycle as a family, and you could be there.” Her smile was reassuring—just the thing that Kibum needed to keep his spirits up.

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Lee,” the young one says, standing up to give her a hug.

“Call me Eomma.”

*****

Jinki arrives at the restaurant, feeling more alive than he’s ever felt before. He had always heard of stories of finding your mate, but he had never imagined that it would be as beautiful as this. It was like an entire cannister or hope, happiness and energy had been opened inside him. He couldn’t wait to see Taemin again.

He really wanted to be the first one to arrive, and he did. Tonight was really important—not just for him, but for the rest of the pack as well. To see the entire pack together again after weeks, and to be able to go up to the sacred rock as a complete pack is making him smile endlessly. What an amazing day this was turning out to be.

The bell of the front entrance rings with Chanyeol and Baekhyun arriving hand-in-hand. Ever since those two had found out each other’s scents, they were like peas in a pod. Jinki had always thought it weird how they could have been so drawn to each other in an instant but after finding Taemin, he finally understood.

“Hey, Hyung! You’re early for once,” Chanyeol jokingly says, taking a seat beside the elder.

“Yeah, I wanted to be here first. Sorry about changing plans so abruptly.”

“No, it’s okay. This is much better than us cooking for ourselves. I mean, the division of labor is never fair…” Baekhyun says, eyeing Chanyeol.

“It’s not my fault that I don’t know how to do the groceries. Or that I can’t cook. Or that I’m allergic to dishwashing detergent. I’m good for entertainment though. Right, Hyung?” he asks, awkwardly winking at Jinki.

Baekhyun seems annoyed but surrendered to his fated’s behavior, and Chanyeol elbows him to keep a straight face. It was amusing to see them this way. Jinki laughs at the way the two are bickering right in front of him.

Kibum walks through the door and instantly smiles at the sight of Jinki. The older man could almost hear the groans coming from Chanyeol and Baekhyun. There was a change in Kibum that no one in the pack could understand. He walked taller, he spoke more freely, and most importantly—he spent more and more time clinging to Jinki. Tonight, he was especially confident, as he finally carried with him the approval of Jinki’s mother.

He quickly takes the empty seat beside the Alpha and greets them all with a sickeningly warm smile.

“Have you guys ordered yet?” he asks, immediately placing his hand gently on Jinki’s knee. The elder looks at him in surprise and tries to wiggle away from his grasp.

“No… Isn’t it better to wait for everyone first?” Baekhyun says, shooting a deadpan look at Kibum.

“I was just asking… What are you in the mood to eat, Jinki Hyung?” he asks.

“Whatever everyone else wants is fine with me…”

Kibum excitedly searches the menu. “I’ve been craving for some Jjajangmyeon. Do you want some?”

“Go ahead, this is my treat,” Jinki says, not even giving a second thought to how flirty Kibum is being around him.

“Really??” Chanyeol says, his eyes lighting up and reaching for the menu.

“What’s up?” Jongin says, walking toward the table with Sehun and Kyungsoo in tow.

“Jinki Hyung is buying dinner for all of us. Isn’t he so generous?” Kibum says, lightly touching Jinki’s arm.

“What’s with the open hand, Hyung?” Sehun asks, looking over Chanyeol’s shoulder for the menu items.

Jinki smiles. “Tonight is a special night, that’s all…”

“Do I sense mating news in the air??” Junmyeon says, butting into the conversation. His arrival, along with Jongdae and Minseok almost completes the pack, and it was good that they were all there to hear Jinki answer this all-important question.

Kibum looks over at Jinki in anticipation, hoping that the Alpha had finally come to his senses.

Jinki tries his best to dodge the question, despite everyone’s eyes glued on him. “Just eat up, okay? Someone special is finally going to join us—“

“Minho Hyung!!” Baekhyun shouts, standing up immediately at the sight of him walking through the door.

Everyone at the table stands up to greet Minho, who had come to join the dinner with Jonghyun following closely behind him. Warm hugs were exchanged with those present, and Minho couldn’t help but have a wide smile form on his face. No matter what was going on with him and Kibum, he couldn’t deny how much he missed the others. Nothing could really change the fact that they were family.

At the other side of the room, Kibum freezes as he realizes that Minho has decided to come back. He hated Minho with every fiber of his being, but he really couldn’t help the strong physical connection that he was feeling towards him. Even now, there was an almost unbearable instinct to be beside him. One whiff of his scent was enough to drive him up the wall. It was taking entirely all of Kibum’s strength to stay away. He was sure that Minho felt it too… This certainly would complicate his plans.

Finally, after greeting everyone, Minho reaches Kibum.

“You’re back,” Kibum manages to say, the excitement that was in his face just a moment ago already dissolved.

“Woah, you don’t have to be so happy about it,” Jonghyun says, sarcastically.

Minho takes a seat directly across from Kibum and Jinki, never breaking his stare at his fated. Kibum shifts uncomfortably in his seat as he tries to flirt with Jinki, with Minho looking on. Despite the intensity of the situation between Kibum and Minho, the two did not let it get in the way of the entire pack.

Anyone could see the joy on each of their faces. Their hearts almost burst with joy that they were all complete again. This was more of a family than a friendship. They never wanted to be apart from each other.

“Are you coming with us to the sacred rock tonight, Hyung?” Sehun asks Minho with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. I haven’t transformed in a while… I miss it.”

“You mean you missed us,” chides Jongin.

“Fine, maybe I missed you,” Minho trails off and looks longingly at Kibum who is trying his best not to make eye contact at all with his fated. 

Minho’s heart is crushed by the way that Kibum is continuing to act around him, but for now he doesn’t have a choice. The only way to make sure that Kibum is safe is to endure the hurtful actions that will undoubtedly go on in front of his eyes. He has to be strong.

“Things haven’t been the same without you, Minho,” Jinki says, in the most sincere voice he could muster. “Really.”

“Well, I couldn’t let you mutts fend for yourselves,” he says, reaching for the menu.

“Hey!” Jonghyun says. “I was ready to pounce if Jinki Hyung didn’t stand in the way.”

“We all know that Alpha full moon cycles are sacred windows. No fighting. Right, everyone?” the Alpha reminds the entire table. “Eat up. It’s colder tonight. We need our strength.”

Everyone descends on the food brought to their table and Kibum busies himself with serving Jinki. Every caring gesture he made towards the Alpha was like a dagger to his heart. If this is what is meant to love Kibum, then he would quietly suffer. His fated will always be worth it.


	7. Taemin

_“Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday to you…”_

_Taesun’s warm smile is illuminated in the darkness as he holds up a flame from a tiny lighter. It is carefully positioned with his hand on top of a donut from the corner convenience store to mimic a birthday candle._

_“Happy birthday, happy birthday….”_

_Taemin readies himself to close his eyes and make a wish but soon realizes that there is really nothing else that he wants._

_“Happy birthday to you…”_

_Taemin blows out the candle and Taesun wraps his arms around his younger brother, the two sharing a rare tender moment._

_Spending the day peacefully with his brother was something that he didn’t think he was going to be able to do, and he was grateful that today worked out the way that it did. Quiet days were few and far between, especially since the Fenris had realized that the young Asenas were still alive._

_The older had taken a big risk stepping out of their safe place tonight. But he really couldn’t bring himself to ignore Taemin’s birthday for one more year. There isn’t anything that he wouldn’t do for his brother. But since they were on the run, all they could do for money were small and quick jobs that didn’t pay much. It pained him that he couldn’t provide everything that Taemin needed or wanted._

_“I’m sorry that this was all I could get together,” Taesun says regretfully._

_“This is amazing, Hyung,” Taemin says, doing his best to hold back his tears of joy. “Thank you.”_

_It’s been years since Taemin was able to celebrate his birthday like this. For as long as he could remember, all he had known was living a life on the run. Hiding from their enemies didn’t give them much of a chance to spend their birthdays like normal young ones should._

_“Hyung, can we eat it now?” Taemin says, looking excitedly at the pastry in front of him._

_“It’s yours, Taeminnie…” his brother smiles, affectionately ruffling his hair. Taemin stares back at him with a blank expression on his face. Taesun repeats himself just to make sure. “It’s your birthday. It’s yours.”_

_The younger has a blank expression on his face, as if not accepting what had just been said. The two had always shared everything together… A birthday celebration was no exception. “I won’t eat it if we don’t share, Hyung,” Taemin says. He breaks the donut in half and hands it to Taesun. The brothers eat the sweet treat in silence._

_The donut vanished in the blink of an eye and was replaced by content smiles on the faces of the two._

_“Thanks, Taemin…” Taesun says gratefully._

_They had learned how to live life on the run. Their belongings were limited to the essentials, not allowing themselves to be attached to anything that would slow them down. The evening was their closest ally, only moving when they were cloaked in its darkness. The two only allowed themselves to communicate with each other through whispers so that it would be that much harder for their hunters to detect them. It was a lonely life, but they found solace in one another._

_Taesun fishes out a bottle from his backpack and hands it to his brother, Taemin opening it up and recoiling at the smell of its contents._

_“I’m so sick of this,” Taemin says, his nose crinkling as he pours a little of the liquid on his hands and smears it all over his neck and on his wrists._

_“Me too… But this is the only way I know,” Taesun says as he takes the bottle for himself and does the same._

_“I wish we could hide our scents with something better, like… I don’t know… Something that at least smells nice… Olive oil is so… I just hate it,” the younger says. “At least I read somewhere that it’s good for our skin…”_

_“Shh…” Taesun says as he gently clasps his brother’s mouth with his hand. “Did you hear that?” He instinctively steps in front of his brother in protective mode. “They’re here.”_

_Taemin’s eyes grow wide as panic sets in. There was only one exit out of this house leading out to a single path, with one end of the path leading to the woods and the other end leading back to the city._

_Taesun lifts his nose in the air and sniffs carefully. “It’s Heechul and Yesung. They’re nearby. Taemin, listen to me. I’m going to lead them away and you need to run as quietly and as fast as you can towards the city. Do you understand?”_

_“Hyung, what are you talking about?”_

_“If we stay here, we’ll be trapped and they’ll kill us both. Give me your jacket.” Taemin shoots a concerned look at his brother as he takes his jacket off and hands it over. “Your other pair of pants too… You need to trust me.”_

_Taemin quietly opens his backpack and takes his pants out, as he was told. Taesun takes their makeshift pillow from the floor and stuffs the jacket with it, throwing the hood on. He takes the other end of the pillow and fastens Taemin’s pants on it, tying the legs around his waist. He hastily ties the sleeves of the jacket over his shoulders. The older fixed the clothes in a way that made it look like someone was hanging off his back, like a piggy-back ride._

_“Let’s meet at our spot at the docks tomorrow. Promise me you won’t stop running until you get there.” The look of determination in Taesun’s eyes scares Taemin a little bit._

_“No, Hyung! I won’t leave you!” Taemin is trying to claw at the clothes, hoping to get his brother to change his mind._

_“Taemin, there’s no time to argue! Just do as I say.” Taesun takes the sleeve of his own jacket and wipes away every bit of oil from his neck. “I’ll throw them off first, then run.”_

_“Hyung, no!”_

_Taesun runs his hand down Taemin’s cheek with a strange look in his eyes. It was almost as if he was trying to memorize every feature on his brother’s face._

_“I love you, Taemin-ah.”_

Taemin sits up on his bed, in a cold sweat. Of all the recurring nightmares that he had, this was the one that he hated the most. He hates how his heart couldn’t stop beating so fast, and how the tears instantly welled up in his eyes. He hates how he can so clearly see the face of his brother as they said goodbye. He hates the longing in his heart for his family.

The most terrible thing about that day was not just losing his brother, but losing the last of what he loved most in the world. After that night, he had ceased to belong. He had thought that he would never again be part of anything that resembled a family, or love. He was alone.

He brushes the hair off his sweaty forehead and looks over at his nightstand to check what time it was.

_11:35._

By his bedside clock were two photos that he valued more than life itself. One when he was a small cub, with the rest of his family. It always overwhelms his heart to stare at the way his Eomma clutched his small hand. His father was equally loving, carrying Taesun on his shoulders. He longed to know them more than anything.

Taemin was too small to remember anything that happened on the night that they last saw their parents. Taesun says that a small group of Fenris hunters has tracked them down and their parents died trying to fend them off. Their strength was enough to give the children a narrow escape, but it had cost them everything. All Taemin had of them were the few stories from Taesun, and this picture. His mother loved flowers, he was told. She would care for the small patches of blossoms that she discovered and scold Taesun everytime the brothers tried to pick some for her. Flowers were supposed to remain connected to the earth, she said. The most beautiful flowers were the ones that were left to bloom. She sang them lullabies and cradled them when the storms came. He had the faintest memories of her long flowing hair that always smelled like the meadow.

His father was almost the complete opposite: strong and firm. He was the Asena’s fiercest warrior, and the last of the bloodline to survive. Until now, he was able to evade all of the Fenris’ attacks and never gave up trying to take down their pack Alpha. It was the only way he knew to survive. His heart was turned to stone seeing every last member of his pack struck down so brutally. The only thing that kept his heart afloat was the comfort that he had his beautiful family to live for. But even that was a terror in itself. Taesun said their father hardly slept. He spent every waking moment keeping his family safe. Because of this, the brothers grew up in different caves in the forest, only occasionally going into the city to get some supplies. His father kissed their foreheads every night before they went to bed. One of the only memories Taemin has of him was the sound of him screaming how much he loved them as the Fenris drew nearer for the kill.

Even with the little memory that he had, knew that his parents loved him.

The other photo was of him and Taesun. Growing up, his brother was the only family he had ever known. They did everything together. They would crouch down near school windows and learn to read with from the outside. Taesun and him would spend hours writing letters in the dirt and reading them to each other. When they were old enough to work, it was always Taesun who took on the harder jobs. And he would always make sure to buy Taemin a treat with every paycheck. Life on the run wasn’t as unbearable as it would seem, only because Taesun was with him. He would have never have survived in this world if not for all the sacrifices that Taesun had made for him through the years—most especially the last one.

He sighs as he tries to catch his breath.

Taemin just wanted to rest for a bit after everything that happened this afternoon but it seems he had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Somehow, the events had taken an emotional toll on him that he couldn’t really explain. Taemin was overwhelmed with being surrounded by those he felt that he could trust. He hadn’t felt that way in such a long time. 

Everything from the afternoon was such a blur. He didn’t think that so many things about his life could change with just one chance meeting. From the way that he picked up Jinki’s scent, and the way that he was welcomed into the family… The many things that he had learned about his family and heritage… Most of all, he had a future now. There was a spark in him that lit up for the first time in his life. Somehow, Jinki gave him something to live for.

It was a strange feeling, knowing that there was someone else in this world that was so deeply connected to him. He couldn’t explain it even if he tried. He just knew that there was suddenly a reason for him to get up in the morning. The coming days were something to look forward to. He knew that no matter what, he would no longer be alone in this world.

Taemin stands up to get a glass of water and notices the moon from his window. He knew that the Alpha was in the beginnings of his full moon cycle and he could certainly tell that there was something that drew him to the moon now more than ever before.

He pours the cool liquid into his glass when he notices his hairs start to stand on end. In his gut, he knew that something was happening but he really couldn’t understand what. He takes his glass and stands by the window when his ears perk up and hears it loud and clear: Jinki’s howl.

He felt the light of the moon surround him like a warm embrace. Taemin couldn’t help but look at his arm and notices something strange. The birthmarks on his wrist, the three stars of the sons of Asena, started to glow as bright as the stars in the night sky. This had never happened before and even though he should have felt scared, he didn’t. There was an overwhelming peace that came over him as he allowed himself to get lost in the beautiful melody that Jinki had unleashed. He felt his spirit come alive, and he if he didn’t know it for sure before, he definitely knew it now.

He was Jinki’s; and Jinki was his.


	8. Changmin

There was something different about tonight.

Although the threat of the Fenris from last night was still fresh in the air, Jinki felt a peace in him that he didn’t have before. The only thing that he could attribute it to was finding Taemin. Somehow, their paths crossing had given him a sense of security that he couldn’t explain. Taemin’s presence centered him; it gave him courage. It gave him hope.

Miraculously, he was no longer anxious about being the Alpha of the pack. Looking around at his brothers, he knew that together, they could handle whatever tasks were waiting for them. All of them stand proudly as Jinki takes his place once again upon the sacred rock, carefully putting one paw in front of the other.

As he looks up, the moon moves him. Its glow was something that he could feel deep within his heart, as if he could feel his fated staring at the same sky. As he lifted his nose to the air, he felt a colorful presence hover around him, whispering a quiet assurance. 

_Poppo._

The light of his grandfather danced around him and somehow made him feel that everything was going to be alright. It was the confirmation that Jinki had been waiting for. Joy fills his heart as the colorful auras of his Aina ancestors danced around him once more, and the Alpha knew that they knew the one thing that kept his heart alight. It was wordless and sweet. No one else, even those who were witnessing it, would have understood what was going on except for him. It was a conversation of souls; the ancestors have approved of Jinki’s fated. It was all that the young Alpha had hoped for.

He puffs out his chest and closes his eyes, readying himself for the most joyous expression of his emotions at this moment.

He opens his mouth and howls the most beautiful sound he had ever produced in his life. He knew who he was calling for now. His heart was calling for Taemin.

*****

Jinki’s howl echoes across the distance, and all wolf breeds could hear him, no matter how far away they were. There was definitely something odd about it, and it made Changmin uneasy.

“Something’s not right,” Changmin mutters under his breath.

The Fenris are spending another night in their Alpha’s mansion, wasting the time away. There was nothing for them to do until Jinki had finished his full moon cycle. Hundred-year old codes prevented them from interfering with the process, with generational consequences from the ancestors if they had even dared to violate it. It drove everyone mad—none more so than Changmin.

The rest of the pack just took their mind off their plans for the meantime by vegging out in front of the television screens but their Alpha really couldn’t shake the feeling that he was missing something. There was something different about his howl and he couldn’t quite place what it was.

“Leeteuk, how has Jinki’s full moon cycle been coming along?” he asks. No one pays him attention and all of them are glued to the screen, a video game captivating their attention.

Changmin stands up and doesn’t hesitate to yank the cord from the wall, immediately turning the screen jet black. An audible groan comes from the pack. Heechul, in particular, did not like at all what had just happened.

“What the hell! What’d you do that for?? I almost had Eunhyuk beat!” he exclaims.

“Were we just staring at the same screen?? Because there is absolutely no way that you could have beat me with that score,” Eunhyuk replies.

“I don’t take kindly to being ignored,” Changmin says, the seriousness in his voice enough to shut everyone up. “I said, how is Jinki’s full moon cycle going? Leeteuk?”

The Fenris worked so differently from the other packs. While the Ainas thought of themselves as brothers, there was a sacred hierarchy with the Fenris bloodline that was highly respected, even more than their own lives. This generation did not stray far from Fenris traditions, with Changmin calling all the shots and the rest of the group following his every bidding.

“Nothing out of the ordinary. They went up to the sacred rock again tonight. Minho was with them this time,” Leeteuk says.

“That sucks,” Shindong says. “He and Jonghyun are the only real strong ones in that group. We could use to lose him again.”

Changmin couldn’t let it go. There was something in his gut that was telling him that he needed to be concerned.

“Starting tomorrow, keep an eye on him. You and Heechul,” the Alpha says, without even looking at any of them.

“What? Changmin, why me? I hate tailing those stupid Ainas. They do nothing but hang out with each other. It’s completely boring,” Heechul replies.

“Serves you right for even thinking that you could beat me,” Eunhyuk answers.

“You’re going to keep an eye on him and report back to me. Understood?” Changmin says, walking out of the room. As he left, he could hear the rest of the pack bickering over setting the game back up. Usually he would be interested in joining them, but not tonight. Jinki’s howl really bothered him.

He headed straight for his father’s library. The door was heavy and the room was coated in a thin layer of dust. He hadn’t really come in here since his father died—not that he spent that much time in here anyway.

Shim Yeongsu was by far the most peculiar Alpha in the Fenris lineage. He valued ideals that no one from their ancestry had ever paid attention to in the past. He seemed more concerned about keeping the wolf race afloat, rather than just thinking about his own bloodline. The fact that he had reached out to the Ainas and didn’t prioritize going after the last of the Asenas drew ire from the other families in the pack. Suffice it to say, he wasn’t a very popular leader, but the rest of the Fenris didn’t have a choice but to obey.

Just like the rest of the pack, Changmin and his father often did not see eye-to-eye on many things. As a child, his father would try to reign in his mean streak. Yeongsu would always try in vain to teach him the value of cooperation, believing that this would be best way for the Fenris to advance into the future. But Changmin’s grandfather had always countered everything with the traditional Fenris teachings. They were cut more from the same cloth, and Changmin had an affinity to his grandfather that he could only dream of for his father.

His eyes drift to a picture of the both of them on his desk and picks it up to take a closer look. He was a young cub back then and it was from the first time that his father had taught him how to attack.

_“This feels great, Appa! I feel so strong!” he says._

_“You are, my son. I have no doubt that you’ll grow up to be the strongest being our kind has ever known,” his father says, beaming._

_“I can’t wait to be bigger, Appa. They’ll follow my every command. I’ll show them how strong the Fenris can be,” he says with so much conviction in his eyes._

_“I know you can, son… But don’t forget that there is also value in restraint.”_

_The young cub stops in his tracks and looks back at his father. “What do you mean, Appa?”_

_“Not everything can be resolved with force, Changmin. Sometimes we need to work with those around us to be able to secure the greater good, like the truce that we have with the Ainas. There has been years of peace between the bloodlines and the humans. Don’t you like it, son?”_

_“It’s fine… But they don’t know how strong we are! Why do we need to hold back? We can make them do whatever we want if we just show them, right Appa? Just like Halabeoji says! Aren’t you mad, Appa? Aren’t you mad at everything that the clans and the humans have done to us?”_

_The older Alpha takes a deep breath and ruffles his hair. All this time, he had feared that his son did not share his views but now that he has confirmed it, it breaks his heart. It was his job to teach his son that there were more important things in life, like the value of restraint versus hate. He was just afraid that he may have been too late._

_“Hatred isn’t always the answer, son.”_

He puts the picture back where he found it and sighs. The Alpha had always felt that his father held him back from showing his true strength. Yeongsu had tried to teach his son that there was still power in restraint. Every training session that they had after that did not explore his strength to its full potential, and it frustrated a young Changmin more than anything.

The last straw was definitely that request that he continue that truce with the Ainas.

The Ainas were weak. All of the other packs were. The only bloodline that was worth anything was the Fenris. They aren’t weighed down by silly ideals like living in harmony. The wolves deserved to rule the land like they once did. Changmin would see to it that a new age would begin. There was only one thing standing in his way: Lee Jinki.

He knew that Jinki finding his fated would only make him that much stronger. And Changmin hated that he couldn’t stop it from happening.

The Alpha reaches for their family heirloom, the book that told him everything he needed to know about their past.

The Fenris had always been the most savage of all the bloodlines, never hesitating to attack when a threat is near. During the Great Massacre, all the surviving bloodlines credited them for holding the line and helping hundreds of wolves scatter into safety. But the books are devoid of what really happened after that.

Aside from being strong, their pack is a cunning and strategic group, always looking for ways to get the upper hand. The annihilation of the Asenas was something that had been planned long before the Great Massacre and their ancestors were quick-witted enough to tie the two events together. Changmin was beyond proud that this hundred year hunt was officially ended under his leadership. The capture and demise of the Lee brothers was a feather in his cap. Heechul slit Taesun’s throat with his own two hands and Yesung witnessed Taemin jump into a rocky ravine. It was one of the proudest days of his life.

The sound of the door opening behind him distracts him from his thoughts.

“Is everything alright?” Yunho says, coming into the library. “You seemed a bit angry back there.”

Changmin and Yunho had been mated for a while now. Even across bloodlines, their bond was known to be one of the strongest.

In the past, Yunho got involved in a terrible hunting accident. They were in the woods and a human mistook him for wild prey. He was shot at multiple times before other members of the pack took notice of what was happening. The rest of the pack chased the humans off, but Changmin stayed beside Yunho as he slipped out of consciousness. Changmin selflessly bit into his own skin, draining his life force into his mate and saving his life. Nothing like that had ever been done before. Their bond was legendary.

From that day, Changmin’s distaste for humans only grew stronger. His heart was overtaken by the need for revenge.

“Yunho… I can’t let Jinki stand in the way,” he says, closing the book and putting it back onto the shelf.

“I can hear so much of your grandfather in you,” Yunho says, drawing near to his mate.

“He was the one person that made sense in this family.”

Yunho places his hands on Changmin’s shoulders and looks him in the eye. “Was he, really? Your father worked really hard to keep the peace between the packs…”

“Appa was a fool. He didn’t understand that there is no one else suitable to trust but our own kind. He didn’t know how vile of a species those humans are. We deserve our rightful place as the head of the wolf packs, Yunho,” Changmin says, with so much passion in his eyes.

“I love you. You know I’ll stand by your side no matter what. But you do know that if you start this… There’s no going back… Right?”

“I know.”


	9. Safe

Taemin closes the door of the apartment building behind him, trying to cheer himself on for the day ahead. Since he and his brother parted ways, he had tried to move on and take care of himself just like Taesun has asked him to.

For the most part, Taemin tried to remain inconspicuous and lived a simple life. Because the Fenris thought that he was dead, it allowed him to finally settle somehow. His job at the market was difficult but it paid well and generally kept him hidden. He had gotten used to living a small life. After years of running, he quite appreciated the stability of it all.

The new day brought new worries, though. Having Jinki in his life was wonderful, but a part of him was also terrified of being found out. He had started to wear olive oil to mask his scent again, just to be on the safe side. He readies himself for work that morning, praying that it would be just another day.

He steps out of his apartment building and checks around him before he walks forward. That’s when he notices him. Jinki was standing at the corner of the street, waiting. The smile on his face was endearing as he saw Taemin for the first time again that morning. The younger man couldn’t deny that he was feeling the same upon seeing Jinki too.

“Hi…” Jinki says, taking steps toward Taemin.

He looked softer today than he did yesterday. He was wearning a white turtleneck shirt under a grey trench coat that all looked quite expensive. Taemin was suddenly conscious of the puffer jacket that he bought at the thrift store and the shabby market uniform that he was wearing underneath. No one would have believed that this handsome man was waiting for him… But he was.

“Good morning… What are you doing here?” Taemin asks, genuinely confused.

“I was just wondering if I could take you to work,” Jinki says, handing him the to-go cup that was in his hand. “I didn’t know if you drank coffee, so I just…”

“Hot chocolate,” Taemin says, after smelling the contents. “It’s my favorite. Thank you.”

There was no hiding the flush that was spreading across his cheeks. Taemin was a little bit embarrassed about it, until he lifts up his head and sees that Jinki had the same crimson hue on his face too. They smile shyly at one another and the younger man quickly thinks of something to say.

“You really didn’t have to come… It’s so early… And my work isn’t that far away.”

“I know…” Jinki says. “But I couldn’t wait to be with you again.”

The feeling was new to the both of them. It was awkward and comforting at the same time to know that they were in each other’s presence. It was sweet that they felt the same way about each other, but couldn’t bring themselves to verbalize it yet. Just being next to each other like this felt so right. It felt like home.

“I heard you last night,” Taemin says, turning to walk towards the market with Jinki close by.

“My howl? Really?”

“Yeah… Something strange happened.” Taemin flips his wrist to show Jinki his birthmarks. “They lit up right when you were howling…”

Jinki stares at the three stars and back up at Taemin. Jinki’s breath got caught in his throat looking at Taemin’s gaze. His eyes were full of light and hope… It was something that Jinki never had expected, considering everything that the young man had been through in his life. It made him that much more intrigued, and drew him in even more.

“What do you mean it lit up?” he asks, confused.

“They lit up… Like actual stars… They stopped when you stopped howling. I guess we really are connected somehow…” Taemin says, smiling sweetly at his fated.

Jinki could feel it so strongly, the connection that Taemin was talking about. It was as if he was waiting his whole life for the chance to meet him, and now that he has the older didn’t want to waste a single minute apart. The thought of leaving him so soon after being with him again was almost unbearable.

“Skip work today.”

“What?” Taemin asks, a strange expression on his face.

“I’ll skip class; you skip work… Let’s just… Let’s do something. Anything you want.”

The look on Jinki’s face was bright and happy, like he had discovered something exciting. Taemin would be lying if he said that the proposition didn’t excite him too.

“I… I can’t just not show up for work, Jinki Hyung… It’s my responsibility…” He says, trying to talk some sense into the situation.

“Then call in sick. Something tells me you’ve never called in sick before,” he replies mischievously.

“You know very well that our kind never gets sick,” Taemin replies with an exasperated look on his face.

“Exactly! So you can call in sick.” Jinki fishes his phone out of his pocket and hands it over to Taemin, with a smile on his face.

This was completely out of character for either of them but the excitement of a new love wins out in the end. Taemin dials the number of the shop owner and tells him that he can’t come in for work today. Luckily, the owner took the news okay and Taemin’s day suddenly free.

“Okay, mastermind. Where to now?” the younger asks.

“It’s up to you… What’s something you’ve always wanted to do?”

Taemin stops and his mind goes to the one thing that he had been aching to do since he was a young cub.

“I’ve never been to a theme park.”

Jinki is taken aback by the simple request. “What? Never?”

“My childhood was mostly spent hiding… I never got to do kid stuff like that… Actually, there are lots of other places I’ve never been, but I’ve always been curious about theme parks. I’ve always thought it would be fun… But if it’s too much, we can always do something else…” he says shyly.

“The theme park it is.”

*****

Jinki was a bit concerned how Taemin had been quiet the entire time. He would only talk when spoken to and mostly kept to himself, looking out at the sights. Jinki wanted so much to know what was going on in his head whenever he would sigh or smile to himself. But he also knew that was a privilege that he would have to deserve. He meant what he said when he told Taemin that he controlled the pace. He wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize what they had right now.

They were sitting together on the ferris wheel this time, Taemin seeming to have grown tired of the scarier rides. The breeze up there was chilly but he didn’t hear any complaints from the younger one.

“Are you having fun?” Jinki asks.

Taemin nods his head with a smile as he continues to gaze out onto the view before them.

“Is there something wrong? You’ve been really quiet…”

“No, nothing’s wrong… It’s just that I’ve never seen a view like this before… Not like this,” he says softly.

“What do you mean?” Jinki asks.

“I grew up in caves and forests and outhouses… Most of them were high up so that the Fenris would have a harder time getting to us. But I’ve never really been able to see a view from up here without feeling scared. But I really feel safe here with you,” he says, feeling a bit embarrassed about his confession.

Jinki didn’t expect such an honest answer. He didn’t know exactly how to respond.

“It’s strange, isn’t it? Two days ago we didn’t even know that the either of us existed. But now I don’t think I can imagine moving through life without you. I guess this is what it means to be fated,” Taemin says, a blush coming on to his face.

“Are you nervous about it?” Jinki asks.

“A little bit… Are you?”

“I think I’m excited more than anything. I always thought I would be fated with someone from my pack. You’re such a wonderful surprise,” Jinki says.

“Aren’t you afraid? Being with me could be potentially… Problematic.”

“Changmin has been breathing down my neck my whole life. I can hold my own. I’m not scared of him,” the older says.

“That’s because he hasn’t taken anyone that you love,” Taemin says, turning his body away from Jinki and towards the view. He didn’t want Jinki to see him tear up.

Again, the older didn’t know what to say. What do you say to someone who has lost everything he’s ever known? Jinki draws close and pats Taemin’s back just to show that he understands.

“When we’re bonded, nothing can take you away from me, Taemin. I won’t let them. You’re with family now.”

Taemin turns and throws himself into Jinki’s embrace. Jinki smiles as Taemin’s warm body fit perfectly into his arms. Oddly, his scent wasn’t as strong as the day that they met, but he could still smell a hint of it coming off the top of his head. They stay that way for the whole ride down, holding each other comfortably. Jinki couldn’t explain the happiness he felt having Taemin in his arms, and neither could Taemin.

Fate had brought them together in this moment. No words were needed to be exchanged as both of them knew exactly what they meant to each other. Taemin was so grateful that he had found the Alpha. All those years that he had felt alone and scared now seemed to be a thing of the past. Jinki was right. He had a family again.

*****

“Thank you for taking me there, Jinki Hyung… I had so much fun, I feel like I couldn’t even tell you how much.” Taemin says, with a huge smile on his face. He was adorable, clutching his huge bear and some balloons that they had won at the park. The happy glow on Taemin’s face made it all worth it.

“I had fun too… I’ll pick you up again in a couple of hours, okay? I’m sure my family is super excited to see you again,” Jinki says.

Taemin suddenly fidgets and looks down at the floor with a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Jinki asks, concerned.

“I’m a little nervous about meeting your mom… What if she doesn’t like me?”

“I really doubt that, Taemin… Eomma likes everybody. And besides, Appa and Halabeoji already love you… And I’ll be there, too,” he says with a sweet smile. Jinki takes Taemin’s hand carefully and squeezes it, giving the younger the assurance that he needed. “It’ll be fine.”

“Okay…” Taemin says, a smile finally creeping on to his face. “I guess I have to get ready… Thanks again for today… I’ll see you later,” he says, starting to get into the apartment building.

“Sure. Bye, Taemin…”

Jinki stood there with a smile on his face until Taemin disappeared completely into the building. A part of him didn’t want to leave the spot, but there were certain things he needed to take care of first. The Alpha heaves a big sigh and walks on his way, his heart full.

*****

Changmin’s phone rings, disturbing his afternoon snack with Yunho. It was Heechul, probably calling with an update from last night’s assignment.

“What did you find?”

“Hey, Changmin. It’s weird. We looked everywhere, but Jinki wasn’t in university today. We didn’t see him with any of the other losers. He never misses a class,” Heechul says over the line.

“Did you find out where he went?” he asks, annoyed.

“Uh... Not really… We have no idea, actually.”

“Then what are you calling me for? Tell me when something interesting pops up,” he says, hanging the phone up.

“Keeping an eye on Jinki?” Yunho asks.

“Yeah,” Changmin says. This was concerning… Heechul was right. Jinki was not the type to miss class for anything. Something important must have happened. Changmin wasn’t liking this one bit.

“You think he’s found his fated yet? Maybe we should figure out which one it is. I have my money on Kim Kibum,” Yunho says, absent-mindedly swiping on his tablet.

That wasn’t a bad idea. It’s about time they found out who Jinki was going to be paired with for the long run. They had to know what they were dealing with if any of his plans were going to work.


	10. Kibum

Kibum nervously stared at himself in his dorm room mirror. He tried to dress himself as best as he could, knowing that this would be a very important dinner. He wanted to look his best.

A lot was riding on tonight. It was made clear to him from a young age that it was his sole duty to be chosen as the Omega for the pack Alpha. It was the only thing that his family expected from him. Being the only offspring, there was a lot of pressure on him to be able to uphold the social ranking of the family. This wasn’t just for his personal gain, but for their name as well.

Kibum had it in his mind that nothing could distract him from the singular goal of winning Jinki’s heart. It has been a great relief that there have been no murmurs of his fated ever since his full moon cycle had begun. It only meant that Kibum had every chance in the world to make his move. Nothing could stand in his way… Absolutely nothing.

Kibum hardly spent time with his father but on the rare occasion that he did, the future of the family was always the foremost topic.

_“How are things going with Jinki?” his father asks._

_“I’ve managed to get Mrs. Lee on my side, Appa… I’m getting there,” Kibum replies nervously. “But, Appa… What if… What if I’m fated to someone else? What if I’ve already found him and it’s not Jinki Hyung?”_

_His father scoffs at the idea “What kind of question is that, Kibum? You know better than to think that there is any other Alpha that is acceptable to this family.” His father stands up and looks him in the eye._

_“Kibum, you know well that we are not what we once were. We’ve managed to keep it a secret that your grandfather squandered our fortunes. All we have left is our good name. It is up to you to save this family, do you understand? You are to mate with the Lees. His full moon cycle has already begun. There isn’t much time until he needs to choose his fated Kibum. It better be you, or you needn’t show your face in this house again. Is that clear?”_

_Tears form in the corner of Kibum’s eyes. How could his father ask such a thing from him? But there was no other option. He knew that once the words had been spoken, it had to come to pass._

_“Yes, Appa.”_

Kibum’s thoughts are disrupted when he hears a knock on the door. He immediately sighs with exasperation. He already knows exactly who it is; he could pick up his scent from a mile away. Kibum marches towards his door begrudgingly and opens it.

“What do you want?” he asks.

“K-Kibum… W-wow… You look…” Minho says, stammering with his eyes wide at how handsome Kibum was right in front of him. “You’re stunning.”

“What is it, Minho? I have places to be,” he answers, as deadpan as he can.

“You’re going over to Jinki Hyung’s, aren’t you?” Minho asks with a fallen face. “This is wrong, Kibum, and you know it. You should be going out with me.”

The people passing by were already giving them curious looks by the way Minho was passionately speaking. The older man had no choice but to pull Minho into his dorm room. He couldn’t risk being exposed like this—not when he was actually gaining ground with his plan for Jinki.

“Look, Minho. I already told you… I am unavailable. I know it’s tough, but you’re just going to have to get over this. Jinki is going to choose me as his fated, and all of this between us will be like it never happened. You’ll find someone else, and that’s that. Okay? Just let me be,” he says.

“Are you even hearing yourself? Since when did we ever have a choice about who we are fated to? Destiny chooses for us, Kibum! There’s nothing we can do to help that, no matter how hard we try,” Minho says, trying to talk some sense into him.

The older man has gone back in front of his mirror, completely blocking out everything Minho is saying and focusing on fixing his hair. The younger couldn’t take it anymore and storms in front of Kibum to get in his face.

“You’re only hurting yourself doing this. We’re lucky to find each other so soon… I’m the one, Kibum. Accept me... Please. I think I would die without you…” he says, his breath getting heavier with each word. He had never been this close to Kibum before and the scent of him is driving Minho crazy with desire.

He hates to admit it but Kibum could feel it too. The pull towards Minho was like a strong undertow that he couldn’t fight. It was too strong for either of them to control and Minho plunges his lips onto Kibum’s for a passionate kiss.

The older was surprised at the gesture but he didn’t do anything to fight back. In a moment, he melted into Minho’s arms, surrendering to the blissful sensation of finally acting on their feelings. Minho couldn’t help himself and urgently pressed his body into Kibum’s, roaming his hands all over the older’s back. Minho’s lips tasted like peaches, and it almost physically hurt Kibum to pry himself away.

He presses against the younger’s chest and pushes with all his might, heaving heavy breaths.

“No! No, Minho! This can’t happen!” he says, as storms towards the door and crosses his arms. “This is absolutely wrong. We can’t let this happen.”

Minho looks like the wind was knocked out of him. It pained Kibum to see his fated break down in front of him, tears in his eyes.

“No, it’s not wrong! The only thing that’s wrong about this is you thinking that it is. Why, Kibum? I can be what you want me to be… I’ll do anything… Don’t you know that?” he says desperately.

The older’s face falls out of pity. It wasn’t as if he didn’t feel as strongly for Minho. It hurt him just as much to stay away. But there are some things that are more important than what you want.

He takes a step closer to him and reaches out to caress Minho’s cheek with his hand. “This is so much bigger than just me, Minho… I wish things were different… But I can’t do this…”

He grabs his coat and walks out of the room, leaving a sobbing Minho in despair and crumpled on the floor.

*****

“Kibum, dear! I’m so glad you made it!”

“Hi, Mrs. Lee…” Kibum says, trying to bow out of respect but being stopped to be kissed on both cheeks by the elder lady.

“I told you, you can call me Eomma,” she says, giddily.

They walk arm-in-arm towards the dining room where Jinki’s father and grandfather were already waiting.

“Jinki is already on his way here, he just had to pass by for something. Daewon, Abeonim, look who’s here,” she says.

“Kibum! What a nice surprise! I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight,” Jinki’s father says.

“You look so well put-together, my boy. It’s good to see you again,” Jinki’s grandfather remarks, with that sunny smile of his.

“Thank you very much for the invitation,” Kibum says, bowing deeply to show his respect.

“Non-sense, dear. You’re always welcome here,” Mrs. Lee says. “Now you boys talk amongst yourselves while I go check on the food in the kitchen. Be good!”

Jinki’s mom was completely enamored by Kibum’s presence. Even as she disappeared into the next room, anyone could see that she fussed over him way too much for it to be a normal occurrence. The entire thing makes Jinki’s father a bit uneasy. He knows his mate all too well. He didn’t like the look of this at all.

“So, how have you been, Kibum?”

“I’ve been well, Mr. Lee… Quite busy with classes. Of course, every day with the pack is an adventure in itself,” he says, trying to smear away the taste of peaches from his lips as he talked.

“I heard the Fenris came to greet Jinki on his first night,” Mr. Lee says.

“Yes, Sir… It was a bit scary but Jinki led us very well. He knew better than to strike,” Kibum replies.

“Ah, that boy has always had a steady head on his shoulders, just like his Halabeoji,” the elder Lee jokes. “Where is he, anyway? Has he gone to fetch Taemin?”

“Yes, Appa. They’re on their way here now.” Mr. Lee answers.

“Sorry… Who’s Taemin?” Kibum asks, a bit confused.

“You’ll know soon enough, Kibum,” Mr. Lee says.

A cold sweat suddenly comes over Kibum. He has never heard of anyone named Taemin before and the way that Jinki’s grandfather talks about him makes Kibum uncomfortable. He thinks about all the prior conversations he had with Mrs. Lee and he really can’t recall anything about someone named Taemin. Neither did the name ever come up with Jinki.

Surely, he had kept close tabs enough on Jinki to know his every move. Except… He really didn’t see him today, did he?

“Mr. Lee, is Jinki alright?” he asks.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just that he wasn’t in school today, and none of the others knew where he was either. I tried calling him but he didn’t answer… I just thought maybe something was wrong? Is he alright?” the young one asks.

A knowing smile comes over the faces of the two elder Alphas.

“Sometimes, Kibum, there are things that are worth more than time spent in school,” the older one says.

This doesn’t assure Kibum one bit. There was something strange going on and he wasn’t sure he was quite ready to face it.

*****

Jinki shows up at Taemin’s apartment, right on the dot. It seems silly to be so excited to see him again when they had just spent the entire day together, but that was how Jinki really felt about the younger. He patiently waited outside the door of the apartment building, fidgeting to and fro.

The day with Taemin was one of the best days that he had ever had in his life. Sure, Taemin wasn’t really that talkative yet, but he could feel him trying to bring Jinki into his world somehow. The process was slow but the older wouldn’t have it any other way. He was starting to see sensitive sides of Taemin, rather than just the quiet and guarded ones. It warmed his heart that they seemed to share a passion for family. He couldn’t wait to get to know him more.

Just then, Taemin appears looking more handsome than Jinki remembered. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a black tie with a black coat over it. He looks so polished and mature, and it makes Jinki’s heart skip a beat. For some reason, he had trouble catching Taemin’s scent again but that was the least of his worries for now. All he wanted was to share this special evening with his family and his fated.

“You look amazing, Taemin…” Jinki says, a slight blush coming across his face.

“Thank you… So do you,” he says shyly. Jinki was always dashing, but seeing him in a suit excited him in ways that he had trouble expressing.

“Are you ready to go?” Jinki asks, with that show-stopping smile of his.

He holds the door of his car open for Taemin as he gets in the passenger’s seat for the nth time today. Driving around together was quickly becoming one of their favorite activities.

Just like earlier in the day, Taemin was quiet for the whole ride. Jinki lost count of how many times he would glance over at the younger. He seemed transfixed by what he saw out the windows, the lights and sights captivating him.

In no time at all, they arrive in front of the Lee mansion. Jinki helps Taemin out of the car and they stand hand-in-hand at the front door for a second before going in. Jinki can feel the hesitation in Taemin as he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

“Taem, I’m right here,” he says, squeezing the younger’s hand.

Taemin blinks at Jinki, surprised at the way he was addressed.

“You called me Taem…” he says softly.

Jinki panics and becomes quite flustered. “I’m sorry, it just… It sort of slipped out. It won’t happen again, I swear.”

Taemin smiles and squeezes Jinki’s hand in return. “No… It’s just, no one has called me a nickname since my brother… I like it.”

“Okay, then it’s sticking around. Are you ready to go in, Taem?” Jinki says.

He takes one more deep breath, and answers. “Okay. Let’s go.”

They walk through the big doors and straight through to the dining room, where his whole family was waiting for them… Plus someone else that he didn’t expect.

“Oh. Kibum, what are you doing here?” Jinki asks.

“Who is this?” Mrs. Lee asks, one eyebrow already in the air as soon as she sees their hands locked together.

“Kyunghee…” Jinki’s father warns.

“I invited Kibum,” Jinki’s mother says sternly. “You still haven’t answered my question, dear… Who do we have here?”

“Eomma, this is Lee Taemin. He is a son from the Asena bloodline. He is my fated.”


	11. Revealed

“I’m sorry, son. What did you say?”

“This is Lee Taemin. He is the last of the Asena clan to survive, and we’re fated. He’s my Omega.”

Taemin bows deeply in respect as he introduces himself. “Hello, Mrs. Lee. It’s an honor to meet you.”

The tension was thick in the air when half the room was obviously surprised by the young Asena’s presence. 

Mrs. Lee looks Taemin up and down and makes a snap judgment that he would never be good enough. The ill-fitting suit, the unkempt hair, and his scrawny figure only meant one thing—that he wasn’t at par with the rest of the pack. Not to mention that his lineage would never do.

Kibum is stunned. He makes a conscious effort to keep his mouth closed as he stares at the two who are clinging to each other in front of them. He panics as he realizes that Jinki’s and Taemin’s hands are intertwined and that Jinki didn’t look like he was about to let go.

Jinki’s father rises from his seat to greet Taemin. Even from far away, he could see the young man shaking. The older Lee took it upon himself to welcome the newest member of the family and give him a big hug. Mr. Lee stands beside Taemin and he the younger feels much more comfortable being flanked by the two Alphas on each side.

“Daewon, you knew about this?”Jinki’s mother asks with a surprised look on her face.

“Yes, Kyunghee… They both came to us yesterday with so many questions. All these years, we had thought that the Asena had been wiped out. Taemin is the last of the clan to survive. It’s amazing that he is with us now, and that he is fated to Jinki,” he explains.

“It’s true,” Jinki’s grandpa joins in. “Taemin bears the mark of the sons of the Asena. I didn’t know that I would see one in my lifetime. We are lucky to have one in our family now. It is our duty to keep him safe.”

“Jinki Hyung? He’s your Omega?” Kibum asks faintly, his face going pale at all the information he is getting.

“Yes, Kibum… I was going to tell the pack at tonight’s cycle… But, yes. Taemin and I are fated,” Jinki answers calmly.

Mrs. Lee can be a lot of things, but she was never raised to be rude. She takes a deep breath, stands up and takes steps towards a shaking Taemin, kissing him on both cheeks. “Come in, Taemin. Dinner is ready.”

Relief washes over the young one. With the initial tension in the room, he had expected to be rejected outright and thrown out of the house. That he was being invited in was a small victory. But the night was young. He knew enough to know that he couldn’t relax just yet.

The pair makes their way towards the table, as Mrs. Lee disappears into the kitchen to tell the staff to prepare an extra place sitting for Taemin.

“Taemin, this is Kim Kibum. He’s one of the members of the next generation Aina pack. He’s keen, swift and agile, a true asset and my longtime friend,” Jinki says proudly.

Taemin bows with a smile on his face, delighted to meet some of Jinki’s friends. “Hello, Kibum…”

Kibum stands up and bows back, being as courteous as he could, given the situation. “Hello,” he says a little coldly.

“It’s so good to see you again, my son,” Jinki’s grandfather exclaims, walking over to give Taemin a long embrace. “You look even better than when I last saw you.”

“Jinki Hyung has been taking good care of me, Halabeoji…” Taemin says shyly.

Kibum is shocked at the affection that the Lee Alphas were showing Taemin. It was becoming more and more apparent that his place in this family had been filled. He was too late.

In an instant, the dinner table is re-set and there is a proper place for everyone on the table. Jinki has Taemin and Kibum on either side of him, and for some reason it felt a bit awkward. The staff brings out the food and dinner begins.

“It’s so nice of you to join this celebration, Taemin. Tell us where you’re from,” Mrs. Lee says.

“Oh… I… I really don’t know how to answer that question, Mrs. Lee… It’s only lately that I’ve settled in the city. I live downtown now, if that’s what you mean,” he says, embarrassed. Jinki reaches to squeeze his thigh under the table, and Taemin feels comforted somehow.

Kibum picks up on the gestures between them and is filled with jealousy. Never had Jinki shown him that much attention. He bites his tongue and carefully observes… For now.

“Taemin has spent his whole life fleeing from the Fenris, dear. He is quite a remarkable young man,” Mr. Lee says.

“Really, Taemin? What about your family?” Mrs. Lee asks.

“Eomma,” Jinki says defensively.

“No, Jinki, it’s okay,” Taemin says, reaching for Jinki’s hand. “My parents were killed in when I was a young cub and my brother and I were left to fend for ourselves. I lost him recently… The Fenris found us and he chose to sacrifice himself to save me. It’s just me now.”

Jinki clutches his hand tightly as Taemin recounts his terrible past. He could feel how much it pained him to talk about his family. He was just glad he could hold Taemin’s hand through it.

“Since you came to us, I read up on your clan, Taemin,” Jinki’s grandfather says. “It was chronicled that your father was the last surviving pack Alpha, and highly regarded as the Asena’s fiercest warrior. And your mother was famous for her cunning. You should be proud, son. That blood runs through your veins.”

It made Taemin smile to hear his parents be talked about in such an honorable manner. He glances over gratefully at Jinki’s grandfather who also had a huge smile on his face in return.

“Thank you, Halabeoji…”

“That’s nice, dear… Your parents must have done all that they could. I’m sure they’re proud that you’re here,” Mrs. Lee says sincerely. There was something about Taemin’s story that tugged on her heartstrings. Despite her initial thoughts, she was growing warmer to the presence of the young one. “So, how did the two of you find each other?”

“The pack and I were supposed to have a homemade meal together the other day and I went to the market to pick up some meat… I bumped into Taemin and immediately picked up on his scent,” Jinki said.

“Just by the scent? Are you sure?” Kibum asks, the sarcasm in his voice dripping. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing; that this all happened by chance.

“Yeah, Kibum… It’s hard to explain… I saw him and I knew. I really don’t know how else to describe it. I felt it in the pit of my stomach and everything just clicked. Maybe when you find your fated, you’ll understand,” Jinki replies.

Kibum looks down at his plate at Jinki’s words. Of course he understood how it felt. He just couldn’t believe that it was with the wrong person.

“Sorry, I really find it hard to believe,” Kibum retorts. “I mean, I can hardly pick up a scent from Taemin now… No offense.”

“Ah… It’s okay, none taken,” Taemin says. “It’s on purpose. Our pack has learned various ways to mask our scent over the years. It’s for survival.”

Jinki breathes a sigh of relief. That explains why he hadn’t been able to scent Taemin since they’ve been spending time with one another.

“Really, son? That’s interesting. I didn’t know there was a way to do that…” Mr. Lee says.

“From what I understand, it’s different for different packs. It took a while for my family to figure it out, but for us it’s olive oil,” Taemin says.

“Olive oil?” Kibum retorts.

“Yeah, it’s actually pretty effective. I’m wearing it now.”

“So you weren’t smothered in the disgusting goop when you met Jinki?” Kibum asks, rolling his eyes.

“Kibum,” Jinki says, shooting him a stern look.

“What? It’s a valid question,” he says, shrugging his shoulders.

“You’re right, I wasn’t… Come to think of it, I don’t even remember why I wasn’t masking that day… I guess it was really destiny,” he says, looking over at Jinki and smiling. The Alpha’s heart skipped a beat and he smiles back with a slight flush on his face.

“You two are sure about this?” Mrs. Lee asks.

“Yes, Eomma. I would lay my life down for Taemin,” Jinki says with all the sincerity that he could muster.

Kibum coughs into his water glass, almost choking on the liquid upon hearing what Jinki had to say. He looks desperately at Mrs. Lee, who was also throwing him a concerned look. This wasn’t good at all.

“I couldn’t be happier,” Jinki’s grandfather says, absolutely beaming.

“I’m sorry… But could I ask a question?” Taemin says shyly.

“Of course, son. Ask anything,” Jinki’s father says assuringly.

“I never really got to talk to anyone about being fated and being bonded… What’s supposed to happen now? Is that an inappropriate question to ask?” Taemin says, slightly blushing. Jinki looks over at him smiling, assuring him that everything would be okay.

“Well, it’s not really something that you should be asking at dinner,” Kibum says defiantly.

“Stop it,” Jinki whispers sternly, furrowing his brows at his friend.

“It’s okay, Taemin-ah…” Halabeoji says. “Kibum is right, it’s not usually dinner talk, but of course we can make an exception for you… Jinki has five more nights of his full moon rites at the sacred rock and at the last night, his chosen Omega needs to be with him to be presented to the ancestors. Your specific abilities will be revealed that night and after that you two should be bonded. That’s really all there is to it.”

“Sorry, Halabeoji… Abilities?”

Kibum rolls his eyes at Taemin for the nth time. He didn’t know if this was just an innocent act or if he really was this clueless. How could Jinki choose such an uninformed mate? It annoyed Kibum so much that he started to grip his utensils tightly in his hand.

Jinki’s father chuckles at Taemin’s million questions. “We all have special abilities, Taemin. It gets revealed after completing the full moon cycle with our mates, and they’re always intertwined. For Kyunghee and I, it’s the ability of strength and healing. When I transform I can be ten times stronger than I usually am under the right conditions, and Kyunghee can heal wounds with her essence. It works especially well on me, right, Darling?” he says, smiling at his wife.

“For me and Hojun, it was hearing and howling. I can hear the slightest sounds even from miles away when I know what I’m listening for. And Hojun’s howl could be a weapon. He could disable many wolves with just one howl,” Jinki’s grandfather says.

“Wow… That’s amazing,” Taemin says, genuinely excited by what he’s hearing.

“Poppo once injured so many of the Fenris with just one howl, Taemin. It was legendary. He was an amazing warrior…” Jinki says proudly.

“He would have loved you, too, Taemin,” Jinki’s grandfather says.

“His aura comes by me all the time during my cycles… I know he’ll be there when you come, Taemin,” Jinki smiles.

“This is really all too exciting…” Taemin says, smiling at everyone at the table.

“There really is much more to come, dear… Are you coming along to the sacred rock tonight?” Mrs. Lee asks.

Taemin didn’t really know the answer to that question and looks over at Jinki for help.

“Yes, Eomma… I was planning to introduce him to the pack tonight,” Jinki says, smiling proudly.

They could all hear Kibum scoff at the side. “Wait ‘til the guys get a load of you, Taemin. It’s going to be a complete riot. I hate it already.”

The entire table laughs at the thought of the boys getting a huge surprise. All of them knew that Kibum was right. It was going to be utter madness.

“So I guess dessert is out of the question?” Mrs. Lee asks.

“Yes, Eomma… We had better get going soon…” Jinki says.

“Alright… I guess we three will have coffee and cake without you. Kibum, could you help me out in the kitchen for just one minute?” she says, as the rest of the table are talking amongst themselves.

“Sure, Mrs. Lee…”

The young man gets up with his plate in tow and the two of them disappear go into the kitchen for a quick talk.

“Are you alright?” Mrs. Lee asks.

“An Asena? How is this even possible? He’s not even from our pack, Mrs. Lee! What am I supposed to do now? My father is going to disown me. Jinki is the only acceptable mate for me,” he says, with panic in his voice and tears in his eyes.

“Take a deep breath, dear…” Mrs. Lee says, placing her hands on Kibum’s shoulders to steady him. “That’s it, just keep breathing… It’s going to be okay. They aren’t bonded yet… We still have time to maybe change this… Okay? It’s going to be fine.”

Kibum crashes into Mrs. Lee’s embraces and she comforts him as he sobs. The younger had never felt so scared in his life. He was about to lose everything that he has ever known, all because of that orphaned mutt.


	12. Addition

The younger ones had left for the night’s cycle and Jinki’s grandfather had also chosen to retire for the night. The spouses were finally left to spend time together and process what had just happened with their son.

“What did you think, dear?” Mr. Lee asks.

“He’s polite and my heart goes out to him, but really Daewon? An Asena? We’ve never mated outside the pack bloodlines, and you know that,” she says, with a concerned look on her face. “What will this mean for Jinki and his leadership? I’m not sure that the rest of the pack will take kindly to this. We have traditions to uphold.”

“I know that, sweetheart… But isn’t this a worthy exception? Father read up on his bloodline and Taemin is of noble descent. He’s just a victim of unfortunate circumstances, that’s all,” he says. “Didn’t you like him?”

“He was very sweet, dear… His innocence is endearing. It’s hard not to like him. I really don’t have anything against the boy, but is he really the proper mate for Jinki?”

“You know there’s no other choice.”

“Isn’t there? Kibum is more suitable, and you know it…” she says, taking a sip of coffee.

Mr. Lee sighs in frustration. His wife can be a tad bit stubborn at times. “Is this why he was even here for dinner tonight?”

“Sweetheart, he’s from one of the best families, with impeccable lineage. His strengths complement Jinki’s weaknesses, and they’ve known each other since they were cubs. Their partnership wouldn’t create any disruptions, Daewon. It would only unite the pack even more. It just makes more sense!”

“Sometimes it’s not about making sense, Kyunghee. Destiny chooses for us. If our ancestors approve, who are we to stand in the way of that? Don’t you remember how it felt?”

Daewon was right. Jinki’s mother sighs as she takes in the fact that there really wasn’t a choice. She knew what it meant to find your fated, and meeting Daewon that day was the happiest moment of her life. She certainly didn’t want to stand in the way of her son’s own happiness.

“Aren’t you afraid, Daewon?” she says, sinking back into her chair. “Jinki being bonded with an Asena… That would mean a lifetime of hardship for him. Can’t you imagine what the Fenris will do when they find out?”

Mr. Lee heaves a deep sigh and comes near to his wife to hold her. This was the one thing that he hadn’t let himself think about. Of course he was afraid for his son. He knew that this would ignite a fierce battle between the clans.

“We’ve held our own against the Fenris for years, Kyunghee. And we will continue to do so now… Together,” Daewon says, holding his wife even closer.

She buries her face in his shoulder, dread taking over her. Whatever this would bring, they would face it together, as always. She takes a deep breath and recites the one thing that the Ainas have held on to for ages.

“Love conquers all.”

*****

The pack was waiting at their usual spot at the university Atrium when Kibum comes stomping towards them in the foulest mood that any of them had ever seen.

“Woah, woah! What’s going on, mopey?” Jonghyun says.

“Just wait,” Kibum says coldly.

Minho stares at him from a distance, highly concerned. He knew his fated well enough to know that the night’s dinner hadn’t ended well. And with their dalliance earlier in the evening, Kibum’s stress levels must be through the roof. All he wanted was to draw near to him and comfort him but he knew that would only make things worse. He had to settle for looking at him longingly, and he hated every minute of it.

“Where’s Jinki Hyung?” Minseok asks. “It’s almost time…”

Almost on cue, a voice pops up behind them.

“Sorry, I’m late again. Had a family thing,” he says, with Taemin by side and both of their hands laced together.

Jinki clears his throat and proudly introduces his fated to the rest of the pack. “Guys, this is Lee Taemin… He’s my Omega.”

“H-hello… It’s nice to meet you all…” Taemin says, bowing shyly.

The pack is stunned into silence, staring at the two of them. All of them, except for Kibum, were overcome with shock and couldn’t utter a single word. Taemin starts to shake and cower a little bit behind Jinki, grabbing his arm for support.

“Oh my God, someone say something!” Kibum says, rolling his eyes.

“Jinki Hyung… I don’t understand… What?” Baekhyun blurts out, scratching his head.

“This is Taemin. We’re fated,” Jinki says, almost shocked that it is taking this long for the news to sink in.

“H-how come I’ve never seen him before, Hyung?” Sehun asks.

“He’s an Asena,” Jinki says, stroking Taemin’s hand comfort him. He could feel the tension that his fated was going through, and all he wanted was to comfort him through this.

“An A-what-a?” Chanyeol asks.

“Holy shit,” Kyungsoo says, standing up from the bench and drawing nearer to Taemin. His glasses almost fall off of his face in excitement. “Hi, my name is Kyungsoo… Are you really an Asena?”

Taemin looks at Jinki for assurance and the older man nods his head. “It’s okay, Taemin. They’re not acting like it now, but they’re family too.”

The younger flips his wrist and shows Kyungsoo his birthmarks.

“OH MY GOD. It’s true! It’s so nice to meet you,” he says, vigorously shaking Taemin’s hand. “This is amazing!”

“What’s going on?” Jongdae asks, looking completely confused as the rest of the pack.

“You guys and your history,” Kyungsoo says, shaking his hands in the air out of frustration. “He’s from the Asena clan! Our long-time allies? They were wiped out by the Fenris because they are such a huge threat to them, or at least I thought they were wiped out… But Taemin is here… This is absolutely incredible!”

“Okay,” Junmyeon says, as he stands up. “Hi, Taemin. On behalf of all these knuckleheads, welcome. I’m Junmyeon. No disrespect to anyone, but I’m honestly completely lost. Can someone please explain this to me step-by-step?”

Jinki chuckles as he looks around at the blank faces of his pack-mates.

“Okay. Keep up with the gist: I was walking to the market and we caught each other’s scents. Neither of us recognized one another, which was really odd so we went to my Appa and we found out that Taemin is the last of the Asenas. We also confirmed that our scents matched up and we’re fated. I’m his Alpha, and he’s my Omega. Does that make sense for everyone now?” Jinki says.

The pack started to murmur with one question after another, drowning each other out. Kibum was right. It was complete chaos.

“Guys!!” Jonghyun says, trying to stop the madness. “Seriously! Quit it with all the questions! This is amazing news! Where are our manners?” he says, trying to calm everyone down. He walks closer to Taemin and opens his arms to engulf him in a big hug. “I’m Jonghyun. Welcome, brother.”

One by one, the pack stands up and surrounds the pair, making sure that each one gives Taemin a proper embrace. The young one could feel the kinship between all of them and he had never been surrounded by so many beings that showed him such kindness. Each one introduced himself to Taemin and slowly, Taemin could feel sobs rise up his throat. He was doing his best to hold back his tears as the Ainas gave him the most beautiful welcome.

Jinki smiled widely as the rest of his brothers teased him, pushing his shoulders and ruffling his hair for finally finding his fated.

“Are you joining us tonight, Taemin?” Minho asks, a smile on his face.

Taemin looks at his fated, again not really knowing how to answer.

“I feel really stupid for not asking you this earlier, but are you comfortable transforming with us?” Jinki whispers.

Taemin shyly looks down at the floor and blushes. “To be honest, I haven’t transformed in so long… I might slow you guys down.”

“I’ll stay with you every step of the way. You control the pace, remember?” Jinki says assuringly.

Taemin smiles and takes the Alpha’s hand in his before he realizes that the entire pack was watching their interaction with hearts in their eyes.

“You guys are so cute!” Chanyeol says, as everyone bursts out laughing.

Minho glances at Kibum who is dead silent through the whole thing. He knew all of this had pained the older, he could feel it in his heart too. The young man hung back and kept an eye on his fated, still maintaining his distance. Just because he was rejected doesn’t mean that he couldn’t care for him.

“Should we go?” Jonghyun says.

“You guys go ahead, okay? I’ll be with Taemin,” Jinki says.

“We all will,” Junmyeon says with a smile, patting Jinki on his shoulder.

As always, the pack starts to run across the field, smiles on their faces. Tonight was different. Everyone seemed jubilant that their Alpha had finally found his mate. They ran with heart and passion, and they were going so fast that it was almost impossible to see them with the naked eye.

Jinki had never seen Taemin smile that wide before, thoroughly enjoying the wind in his hair and the thrill of the night. This was the very first time that the young one was able to transform with a pack that he could call his own. The joy he felt in his heart was overflowing.

“Are you ready, Taem?” Jinki asks, grabbing the young one’s hand.

Taemin smiles as they zoom faster into the forest, changing their forms with each step on the ground. They couldn’t help but glance at one another, intrigued by what the other looked like while they transformed.

Jinki gasps at Taemin’s pure white coat and beautiful yellow eyes that glowed in the darkness. He was the most beautiful wolf that Jinki had ever seen, and it drew him to Taemin even more. The three stars of the Asena was clearly visible on his on his left paw, just like how the mark of crescent moon was visible on the Aina’s left paws as well.

Taemin was adored by the pack. Everyone surrounded him, admiring his beautiful coat and his slimmer frame. It was obvious that the Asena were a smaller breed, but everyone could tell from his lithe muscles that his strength was in speed.

They approached the sacred rock and Jinki slowly made his way to its edge with Taemin looking on for the first time. Minho and Jonghyun were especially protective of the new addition to the pack, making sure to flank him whenever Jinki had to leave his side.

Little by little, the auras of ancestors made their way to Jinki but strangely enough, he couldn’t feel his Poppo anywhere. The Alpha looked around and was elated to see a single aura hovering around Taemin. The younger’s eyes were filled with wonder, following the colorful light as it circled him; it was Poppo. It filled Jinki’s heart with so much joy. His entire family now knew and approved of his fated.

He holds his head high and howls at the moon, with Taemin’s birthmarks lighting up right behind him.

*****

No one from the pack wanted to go home so quickly. They all wanted to get to know their new brother more. They all headed back to the Lee mansion where they spent the night chatting with one another comfortably.

“Taemin Hyung, do you mean to tell us that you’ve outwitted the Fenris all your life? How cool is that??” Sehun says, becoming giddy that he knew someone who actually beat the Fenris at their own game.

“Well, it wasn’t really me… It was more of my parents and my brother. I literally wouldn’t have survived if not for them,” he answers.

The pack was hanging on Taemin’s every word. They were so interested to hear about him and his life, and how he and Jinki got together. Taemin had told them all about his life as a child, his years as a fugitive with Taesun and the way that he found himself to be alone in the world. The Ainas were captivated by the strength of Taemin’s character. Even Kibum’s heart was growing softer for the Asena.

His presence definitely changed the pack dynamic. They respected Taemin almost instantly, and it wasn’t hard for him to be able to find a place within the group.

“Does that mean that the Fenris will still come after you, Hyung?” Jongin asks.

Taemin looks at Jinki and sighs. “I think as long as he perceives me as a threat, he will… I’m so sorry to bring this into your lives.”

The pack looks at one another nervously, knowing exactly what this meant.

“Guys, this only means we have to train harder. We’re the only pack that the Fenris has never beaten before… Right, Hyung?” Junmyeon says, looking to Jinki.

“If we work together, everything will be fine,” the Alpha says, grabbing Taemin’s hand.

“Don’t worry, Taemin… We’re brothers here. We won’t let anything happen to you,” Minho says.

“Thank you, everyone,” Taemin says with tears in his eyes. The feeling that he finally belonged somewhere and was safe with beings that cared about him was completely overwhelming. “Thank you.”


	13. New

Minho could hardly sleep that night. He could feel every little thing that Kibum did, and it broke his heart that his fated was in pain. Taemin’s arrival shocked everyone, and he could only imagine how badly Kibum had taken it. He had to check on him.

The younger knocks on Kibum’s dorm room for the third time, the older virtually ignoring his presence.

“Kibum, I know you’re there. Open up,” he says, not giving up on trying to see him. “I brought food… Pasta…”

That seems to have gotten Kibum’s attention, as Minho could hear footsteps coming towards the door. He tries to steady his heart as it opens.

His heart falls as he sees a sad Kibum in front of him, with puffy eyes and a red nose. He had obviously been crying, and it took all of Minho’s strength not to wrap him in an embrace then and there.

“What kind of pasta?” Kibum asks.

“The one you like,” Minho says, with Kibum snatching the bag out of his hand. He leaves the door open for Minho to come in as he retreats back into his bed to sulk, putting the pasta on his study desk.

“Rough night, huh?”

“Are you kidding me?” Kibum says, as he blows his nose into a tissue. “What the hell am I supposed to do now? It’s not even like Taemin is a horrible person. He freaking survived the Fenris hunting him down his whole life. Do you know how strong someone has to be to endure that? He lost his freaking family, and he still smiles. I want to be angry at him so bad but I can’t! Why does he have to be so loveable? I hate his stupid face.”

Kibum takes another piece of tissue from the box on his bed and continues to rant while sobbing. “How am I supposed to give my father what he wants, Minho? Did you even see the two of them together? How the hell am I supposed to break them up?”

The younger sits at the foot of Kibum’s bed and pats his feet. “Maybe you’re not supposed to.”

“It’s not like I have a choice! My family will disown me!” He says, rising to his feet. Kibum was being hysterical now, not knowing what else to do.

“Then let them. You’ll have me.”

Kibum stops and looks at him curiously, as if what he said was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

“I know our kind is big on traditions, but the choices of the ones that came before us shouldn’t define what we become in this world.”

Minho stands up and walks nearer to his fated, grabbing both his hands in his.

“I’m not a Lee, but I’m not exactly trash either. I do come from a good Aina lineage, too. I don’t have a lot but I do have money… I’m an important member in our pack. Even Jinki would say that I’m the strongest one. I could keep you safe, and give you a good life. I know you feel it too, Kibum. Let’s stop fighting it… Please…”

Kibum looks down at their intertwined hands. It was the first time he had felt peace in his heart in a long time. Minho had a way of calming him down and talking sense into him like no one else can. There was no denying that there was a deep connection between them. And it hurt Kibum that much more.

“If only it were that easy,” he says, a tear falling down his cheek.

“You’re always going to be the only one for me, Kibum…“ Minho says, taking his hand and lifting Kibum’s chin up with his fingertips.

The kiss was warm and sweet. Kibum could feel it from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He closes his eyes as he melts into Minho’s gentle touch, right as the younger pulls away.

“Minho…” Kibum says, breathlessly.

“I’ll be right here when you’re ready,” he says, turning away and showing himself out the door.

*****

Taemin panics as he opens his eyes and doesn’t recognize his surroundings. He looks over at the huge bed he is lying on and the purple flowers sitting on the bedside table. It takes a minute for him to recall that he was at Appa Daewon’s house, and he sighs in relief.

Last night was one of the most beautiful experiences he’s ever had in his life. He never thought that he would ever experience transforming as a part of a pack, let alone that pack embracing him as warmly as they did.

He truly felt like he had gained brothers. Taemin had never felt so comfortable sharing his story before, but each one of the boys had made him feel loved and safe. He was really fortunate to find them.

The young one sits up on the soft mattress and rubs his eyes, taking in the beauty of the room. He had never been in a bedroom this nice before... He had never even slept on an actual bed before. All he had at his place was a used mattress that lay on the floor. The curtains on the window were soft and heavy at the same time, letting in the perfect amount of morning sunlight into the room.

He smiles at it all. Taesun would have loved this. They used to dream about resting in bedrooms like this when they were young cubs.

_“Hey, Taemin-ah… What do you think a bed feels like?” Taesun asks._

_“What do you mean, Hyung? Isn’t this a bed?” Taemin asks, pointing at the makeshift mattress and pillows they were resting on._

_“No… Appa said beds are soft and warm... And they don’t hurt your back,” Taesun says._

_“Wow… Really? Did he and Eomma have one?” the younger asks._

_“Maybe… I don’t really know…” the older brother says, his voice trailing away._

_“Hyung… Tell me about Appa…” Taemin says._

_Taesun sighs as he closes his eyes to imagine his father’s face. “He was the best Appa… He would carry us around all the time and kiss our cheeks even if his beard tickled…”_

_“I remember that,” chuckles Taemin._

_“He used to say that we should love each other no matter what, just as he loves us. And that loving each other meant always telling each other the truth,” Taesun continues._

_“Hyung… Can I tell you the truth about something?” Taemin asks._

_“What is it?”_

_“I can’t remember what they look like…” the young cub says, tears falling down his cheeks. “I’m afraid that I’ll forget them.”_

_Taemin cries quietly in the small cave that the two young brothers had shared. He is so careful not to make unnecessary noise that he can’t even sob as he wants to._

_Taesun reaches into his pocket and fishes something out. “Here, you should keep it.”_

_It was picture of their family during happier times. Just like Taesun said, their Appa was carrying Taesun on his shoulders and their Eomma was gently holding Taemin’s hand._

_“How did you get this, Hyung?” Taemin asks, wiping his tears on his sleeve._

_“Appa gave it to me… Right before he told us to run away,” he says. “Sometimes I’m scared to forget too.”_

_“Do you think we’ll ever stop running?” Taemin asks, looking at the picture and wishing he could get back those happy days._

_“Sure,” Taesun says. “We should never lose hope, Taemin-ah… One day, we’ll get to sleep on a real bed, just like Appa said.”_

Taemin clings to one of the pillows as he reminisces about his brother. It breaks his heart that these memories are all he has, but he treasures them with every fiber of his being.

Just then, he hears a knock on the door.

“Hey…” Jinki says, his head peaking in. “Did you sleep well?”

The sight of his fated first thing in the morning brings a smile to Taemin’s face. “Hi, Hyung… Yes, I did. Come in.”

Jinki opens the door fully and respectfully stands in the doorway. He looked adorable in his printed pajamas and ruffled hair. If he was being honest with himself, all Taemin wanted to do was stay in bed and cuddle with this soft version of Jinki. “I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for breakfast…”

“I would love to, but I think I have to get ready for work now…” he replies.

“About that,” Jinki says, scratching the back of his head. “Appa wanted to talk to you.”

“About work?” Taemin asks, getting up to make the bed.

“No, about going to university… He thinks you should come to school with us instead of working.”

Taemin turns to Jinki and blinks at him, unable to form an answer right away.

“It kind of makes sense… You see, that way, I could always keep an eye on you, and the whole pack could be together… Maybe you could study something you’ve always wanted to… You know, whatever you want…”

“Hyung, you know I can’t afford that,” he says, folding the blankets.

“It’ll be taken care of,” Jinki says, with Taemin turning around to face him in disbelief. “You’re family.”

“I don’t know, Hyung… That’s too much…” he says, taking a few steps closer to Jinki.

“Don’t tell me, tell Appa. Tell him at breakfast… You know he’ll insist on talking to you about this until he’s blue in the face, right?” Jinki says, smirking.

“Okay, fine… I’ll be down in a minute,” he says.

Jinki smiles and closes the door behind him.

Taemin sighs deeply, in awe of this brand new life.

*****

Jonghyun arrives at the Atrium with dark sunglasses and a cup of coffee in hand.

“Oooh, that looks good,” Minseok says.

“Thanks,” Jonghyun says, wagging his eyebrows.

“I meant the coffee,” Minseok retorts, rolling his eyes.

Everyone had such a long night, with all of them going home in the wee hours of the night after spending time with Taemin.

Most of the pack were taking naps on the tables and benches. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun and Kai were loudly snoring with their heads buried in their arms on the tables. Kyungsoo was trying to keep himself awake to study for an upcoming test, but he had dozed off on his book so many times. Jongdae kept yawning every two seconds and Minseok was trying to keep himself awake by nitpicking on every single thing that he could see.

“Wow, we’re all wiped out, aren’t we?” Junmyeon says.

“I’m not,” Jonghyun says, taking a swig of his coffee and popping his collar.

“Really? Take off your sunglasses and prove it,” Junmyeon says, snickering.

“Hey… What happened?” Jinki asks, looking around at the sleeping pack.

“Growing boys need their rest, I guess,” Junmyeon says.

“Not me,” Jonghyun says.

“Well, I guess now we all know why you never grew,” Minseok teases, eliciting a hearty laugh from everyone who heard him.

Jonghyun sits down and takes more sips of his coffee, that last retort shutting him up.

“Where’s Minho and Kibum?” Jinki asks.

“I don’t know… I haven’t seen either of them yet this morning. Maybe they’re sleeping in,” Junmyeon says.

“Hey, Jinki Hyung. Taemin’s great,” Jongdae says, as another yawn escapes from his lips.

“Yeah, Hyung… We like him a lot,” Minseok says. “And you two are sickeningly sweet together.”

Jinki blushes a bit at the comment. He suddenly missed having Taemin by his side. He had grown accustomed to the young one’s hand being linked to his by now.

“Where is he now?” Junmyeon asks.

“At home. I was about to take him home last night, but Appa saw us and refused to let him leave. He slept in one of the guest bedrooms, and Appa is holding him hostage with his talk about the family business, so I guess I’ll see him later after class.”

The guys chuckle at Mr. Lee. He’s always been passionate about the family businesses. All of them got that talk from him growing up, and they didn’t envy Taemin having to go through it now.

“Guys, I gotta ask,” Jinki says, folding his arms. “Are you really concerned about the Fenris trying to get to Taemin?”

“I’m not gonna lie, Hyung… We really have to get ready for that inevitability… Especially with Changmin threatening to end the truce,” Junmyeon says.

“I know…” Jinki says, his face falling a bit. “We need to train more. We’ll start tomorrow, before and after class at Appa’s place. We’ll be the best pack that we can be in no time.”

Everyone nods in agreement.

“Now if only we could get everyone to wake the hell up,” Jonghyun says, sipping his coffee.


	14. Desperation

Kibum hangs around by one of the classroom doors, trying to catch the one person he wanted to see the most.

He had never felt more desperate in his entire life. Thankfully, news of Taemin’s arrival had been kept within their pack and Jinki’s family, but Kibum knew that it wouldn’t be that long before the entire Aina clan would hear of the new pack Omega. Time was running out. It was running out on Kibum’s life as he knew it.

It shamed him to think about what he was about to do, but he had to act drastically in order to save himself. Being cut-off and disowned was unacceptable. Losing everything just couldn’t be in the cards for him... It just couldn’t.

The door to the classroom opens, and students start to spill out. Kibum quickly catches the eye of just the person he wanted to see.

“Hyung!” he says, waving his hand in air. He smiles the sweetest smile he could muster, making his dimples pop out.

“Hey, Kibum,” Jinki says, smiling weakly. “You weren’t at the Atrium before class. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, Hyung, I’m fine… Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight before going up to the sacred rock. There’s this new movie that I wanted to see, so maybe you wanted to come with me to check it out?” he asks.

Jinki furrows his eyebrows as he’s trying to process what was going on. Was Kibum asking him out on a date?

“Uh, Kibum, I kind of have to get back to Appa’s house after class. Taemin’s there, so…”

“Oh, he’s with your folks? Then he’ll be fine! What’s a couple of hours, right?” Kibum says, grabbing onto Jinki’s arm.

The older man wriggles free immediately and takes a step away from Kibum. “Kibum… What are you doing?”

Kibum sighs as he realizes that acting coy just won’t cut it.

“He’s not good enough for you,” he says bluntly.

“What?”

“Taemin will never be good enough for you, and everyone knows it! Hyung, you’re supposed to be with an Aina… Someone who knows our ways, someone who understands what it means to be the pack Omega,” Kibum says, growing more passionate by the second.

“And that someone is you?” Jinki asks.

“Why not?”

“Kibum, I know why you were there that night I introduced Taemin to my mother. I’m not stupid. I’ve felt every effort you’ve made to be close to me and to flirt with me. If you were the one I was truly fated for, there wouldn’t be a problem, but you’re not. I understand where you’re coming from—really, I do. If you look at it on paper, being with Taemin makes absolutely no sense. But you and I both know that our fated has nothing to do with choice. I’m sorry, but Taemin is the one… Not you,” Jinki says.

“I can’t accept that, Hyung,” Kibum says, tears welling up in his eyes.

“You’re just going to have to,” Jinki says, brushing past Kibum to walk away.

The younger grabs on to his arm and spins him around.

“No.”

Kibum grabs the collar of Jinki’s jacket, pulling him close and forcing a kiss on him. Jinki freezes at the gesture and is in such shock that he could barely move. Kibum tries his best to make the kiss count, putting his whole heart into it but even so, he knew in his gut that what he was doing was wrong. There was nothing there; nothing at all.

The older finally gets his wits about him and pushes Kibum away with all his might.

“What the hell?” he says with an anger that Kibum had never seen from him before. Jinki wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand and stares the younger down.

“Get a hold of yourself, Kibum,” he says, storming off.

Kibum was left standing in the hallway feeling like the biggest idiot on earth. He had never felt more pathetic as he did at that moment. He just threw himself at someone he didn’t even want to be with, and for what? Now that Jinki is angry with him, there wasn’t even a chance for him to come in between him and Taemin. What was he supposed to do?

He buries his face in his hands and sobs, wishing that could be anyone else but himself.

*****

Changmin is growing more and more impatient by the lack of updates from the rest of his pack. It had already been three nights of Jinki’s full moon cycle, and they still had no idea who the rival Alpha was fated to.

He picks up his phone taps on the number of one person in particular he knew he could trust to get the job done.

“Yep,” he answers on the third ring.

“Leeteuk, any news on the Aina?” he says firmly.

“None yet. Heechul and Eunhyuk were supposed to follow them out to their sacred rock last night but both of them fell asleep. Don’t worry, I already gave them an earful,” Leeteuk says.

Changmin groans at the incompetence of those two. They had such a simple job.

“Make sure that they’re followed tonight, no exceptions,” the Alpha says through gritted teeth.

“Of course. I’ll do it myself,” Leeteuk replies.

“Any news on his fated?” Changmin asks.

“Everyone thinks it’s Kim Kibum. Ryeowook says that he was at the Lee mansion for dinner the other night, so there might be something there,” he says.

“Good. That match won’t make much of a difference. Kibum is smart, but weak. Our plans won’t be disrupted by him at all,” Changmin says.

“Sorry, but what IS the plan, exactly? You’ve never really let us in on anything, Changmin. I for one would like to know,” Leeteuk asks.

Changmin takes a deep breath as he contemplates on sharing what was on his mind. The only other being he had ever shared this with was Yunho and, of course, he had his full support. The anger in his heart grew stronger by the minute, and he decides that it would be a good time to tell his most trusted brother.

“It’s not going to be easy, Hyung,” he says.

“The best things never are, brother. You know my loyalty lies with you and the pack. And so do the others, I’m sure of it.”

“After the Aina rites, and when Jinki takes his rightful place as pack Alpha, we strike.”

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. It took a while before Leeteuk could respond.

“That means we’re finally breaking the truce,” the older says slowly.

“The Fenris have been ignored for too long. My father had it all wrong. We deserve our place leading all the wolf clans, and finally subduing the humans.”

“Of course you’re right, Changmin. I’ll drop by tonight to give you an update on Jinki myself. I’ll take Siwon and Kyuhyun with me. You can count on us,” he says with resolve.

“Thank you, Leeteuk,” the Alpha says, as he drops the call.

All his life this anger and hatred has festered in his heart and he was desperate to finally unleash it toward his enemies. The perfect time was drawing near, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

*****

Jinki arrives at his father’s house in a sour mood. Somehow getting ambushed into an unwanted kiss doesn’t make for a sunny disposition. He goes straight into the living where he knows his mother likes to spend her afternoons.

“Jinki dear… What’s wrong?” his mother asks, as Jinki angrily throws his school bag down on the sofa.

“Where’s Taemin?”

“He’s in your Appa’s study… What’s the matter, honey?”

“Eomma, why was Kibum here last night?” Jinki asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

Mrs. Lee was taken aback by the bluntness of the question, coupled by Jinki’s angry demeanor. She already knew that this wasn’t going to go down well.

“Well, I invited him, son…” she answers cautiously.

“I know that Eomma, but why? Why invite him to a family celebration?”

She takes a deep breath and summons all her courage to have this frank conversation with her son. She never wanted to do anything to make Jinki upset. This was making her completely uneasy.

“Jinki… It was before I knew about Taemin… I just wanted to help you along in choosing your Omega, that’s all.”

“Do you want Kibum to be my Omega?”

“Well, it’s not about what I want, Jinki… But Kibum would be an excellent choice for your lifetime partner, don’t you think? You two are totally compatible, and the clan would celebrate your union, for sure,” she says with a smile.

“He kissed me today,” Jinki says, so angry that there were tears forming in his eyes.

Mrs. Lee was surprised by the news but was completely elated at the same time. “That’s wonderful, dear!” she exclaims, clasping her hands together.

“Wonderful? Eomma, he forced his lips on me. He did that even when he knew full well that I am already fated to someone else. Don’t tell me you’re supporting this,” he says, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Jinki… I just want the best for you… Taemin is a lovely boy, it’s just that… Think about the clan, sweetheart. Think about what having an Asena as your mate will mean,” Mrs. Lee pleads.

“There’s nothing wrong with making the safe choice, son… Think about the rest of us… This is about all our lives, not just yours… But even if it’s just your life, Jinki…” she says, tears in her eyes. “I love you so much. I never want you to get hurt.”

“You’re already hurting me now, Eomma,” he says, walking away.

*****

Jonghyun sits alone at the Atrium, watching the sun go down. Everyone else had gone home early to nap a bit before they had to go up to the sacred rock, but with him downing that cup of coffee, sleep wasn’t in the cards right now.

In the distance, he sees his best friend walking towards him with a smile on his face. It had been a while since they spent time together like this. Jonghyun pats the seat beside him and gestures at Minho to sit.

“Hey, I thought I’d find you here,” Minho says.

“Yeah, man, you know I’m always a sucker for the sunset,” Jonghyun says, fondly tapping Minho’s shoulder as he takes a seat beside him.

“It’s crazy, huh? With Jinki Hyung and Taemin? Everything is going to change,” the older says.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be tough, especially for Jinki Hyung,” he replies.

“You know, you never really told me what you guys fought about,” Jonghyun says.

“Jinki Hyung never really fought with me… He didn’t do anything worth being mad over… I was the one mad at him… I was just…” Minho takes a deep breath. “Hyung, I’m going to tell you something but you have to promise to keep it a secret. I don’t think I can keep it in any longer…”

“Of course, Minho. You know you can tell me anything,” he says.

“You know how Kibum has been all over Jinki Hyung and how flirty he became with him all of a sudden?”

Jonghyun rolls his eyes at the mention of Kibum’s attitude. “Oh my God, everyone and their mother can tell how annoying Kibum has been. I’ve wanted to punch him out myself a couple of times. Why?”

“I was upset at Jinki Hyung about that,” Minho says, looking down at the grass.

“Huh? About Kibum? Why? What do you mean?” Jonghyun says, a confused look on his face.

“About a month ago, Kibum and I scented each other… We match, Hyung… He’s my Omega.”

Jonghyun whips his head towards Minho and does his best to keep his jaw from dropping. This was the most unlikely pair that he could ever think of. From what he observed, the two didn’t even like each other that much.

“Fated? With Kibum? A-Are you sure?” he asks, stuttering.

“Yes, Hyung. Kibum knows it too.” Minho runs his hands through his hair, finally feeling some sort of relief in being able to tell someone else. Bearing the burden alone was almost suffocating. Finally he had someone to talk to about how he felt.

“Well, sht,” Jonghyun says, running his hand through his hair. “I mean… What the hell is he doing with Jinki then?”

“It’s his Appa… You know how much pressure Kibum is under…” Minho says, tearing up. “He’s convinced that there’s something he can do that will make Jinki will choose him in the end over Taemin.”

Jonghyun’s eyes grow wide at the idea. “There’s no way in hell. Did you even see how those two look at each other? They’re practically bonded already.”

“That’s what I said…” Minho says, heaving a deep sigh. “I’ve tried everything I know… I’ve given him space, I’ve confronted him, be kind to him… But everything comes up with the same result. He still doesn’t care. I feel like I’m losing my mind… I can’t eat; I can’t sleep… I think about him all the time. I’ve never felt this way before in my life… Like, I would actually die if I can’t be with him. He’s everything to me…”

“Geez, man… I never could have guessed you were going through something this heavy. Now I get why you stayed away for a while. Does anyone else know?” Jonghyun asks.

“No… Just you. What do I do, Hyung?” he says, tears falling down his cheeks. “There’s no one else for me but him.”

“I don’t know, Minho…” Jonghyun says, patting his friend on the arm to comfort him. “I really don’t know.”


	15. Falling

Kibum comes through the front door of his family home, looking for his father. Tears hadn’t stopped rolling down his face since he cornered Jinki in that hallway, and he had finally had enough.

The humiliation, he could deal with. He was already being ridiculed by the pack almost every single day for his antics with Jinki. But actually pushing himself to do things he was uncomfortable with, and potentially losing the love and respect of a long-time friend… Kibum had never felt lower in his whole life. There had to be a stop to this.

For the first time, he musters up the courage to go to his father, and give him a piece of his mind.

“Appa,” Kibum says, opening the door to his parent’s bedroom. “We really need to talk. I can’t do it anymore.”

“What are you saying Kibum?” his father says, looking up from the book that he was reading.

“I’ve tried. I’ve tried and tried, and done my absolute best, but I can’t make an impossible thing happen. I am not Jinki Hyung’s Omega, and that’s that. I can’t make him choose me. It’s impossible, Appa!” he says, choking back sobs.

“I’ve already told you what you have to do. You have a duty to this family; to this lineage!” his father says, raising his voice.

“You can’t expect me to fight fate! It is so unfair to ask this of me, Appa! Especially when I’ve already found the one that I’m fated to,” he says, with so much anger in his heart.

“What? Who is it?”

“It’s Choi Minho, Appa. He’s a Choi; from a very worthy family. He’s the strongest member of the new breed and we scented each other a month ago. By asking me to throw myself at Jinki, you’re denying not only my happiness, but Minho’s! You’re disrupting the Kim and the Choi bloodlines! You can’t do this to me, Appa. Please!” Kibum says, his voice cracking with every word.

“To be with a Choi is not enough,” his father says coldly.

“Maybe for you, Appa. Maybe for you,” Kibum says, burying his face in his hands.

“You have no idea what this family needs!”

“But I do, Appa! You tell me every single day! Don’t you think that I can work hard to regain everything that we lost? Don’t you think Minho and I could do that for you and Eomma? Don’t you have any faith in me?”

Kibum’s father falls silent at the many questions Kibum has thrown at him. All that can be heard in the room are the heartbreaking sobs of the young Omega.

“Don’t you love me, Appa? This is tearing me apart… Every day I live in fear of losing you… Please… Tell me it’s okay to live out my own path…”

Mr. Kim takes a deep breath and looks upon his wounded son. At the end of the day, he didn’t want to lose his only son. Everything that he had ever said and done to him was, to the best of his knowledge, for the good of the family. After all is said and done, he really couldn’t bear to see Kibum hurt like this. The least he can do is hear out their pairing. Maybe the two of them could change his mind.

“Tell Minho to come by tomorrow.”

*****

Jinki is on his bed, looking up at his ceiling, thinking about everything that had just happened.

As angry as he was, his heart went out to Kibum. Sure, he had always been quite ambitious, but he knew him well enough to know that he couldn’t have done such a thing just on his own. He must be under immense pressure from his family. He thinks about the look in Kibum’s eye that made him feel sorry for the young Omega. But all of that doesn’t change the fact that he had stolen something that Jinki had been waiting to give to Taemin—his first kiss.

He punches his mattress in frustration. It wasn’t fair. All he wanted was to quietly build a life with his fated, but everything and everyone seemed to be standing in the way.

Be that as it may, his mother still made a valid point. He understood that bonding with Taemin wasn’t just a normal pair-bond. Jinki was well-aware that it would have far-reaching and historical consequences. Suddenly, becoming pack Alpha wasn’t as simple as he had hoped it was going to be. There was going to be resistance within the elder members of the pack, definitely. And the looming friction with the Fenris wasn’t something that he was looking forward to.

But when he was with Taemin, everything felt so right. No one had ever made him feel that way. With just one look, the Asena could make him feel invincible… Like he could do anything and everything he ever wanted. But reality is he had his work cut out for him.

There was no denying that at this time, the Fenris were the stronger pack. Training with his brothers had barely begun and they could use more time learning about their own abilities and how to work with one another. He would have to do a better job stepping up as pack Alpha, making sure that they were ready for anything that comes their way.

Jinki was in the middle of thinking about where they were in the training process when he hears a knock on the door. He stands up quickly and opens the door to find a special surprise.

“Hi…” Taemin says. “Your mom said you were here.”

Taemin’s beautiful smile made all of Jinki’s heavy thoughts fade away. Just seeing him standing there makes his heart at ease. He was so glad that he was here at this moment.

“Hey, Taem… Come on in,” he says, gesturing for them to take a seat on the bed.

“I didn’t know you had already gotten back from school… I would have said hi sooner, but it’s kind of been a long day. Your Appa took me back to my apartment to get some stuff and after that…”

“Oh, I know. Appa told you everything there is to know about this family, didn’t he?” Jinki says, smiling.

“He did,” Taemin chuckles, sitting down carefully. “But I didn’t mind at all. I enjoyed hearing about you when you were a cub.”

“Crap,” JInki says, hanging his head. “I didn’t think he would tell you stories about me…”

“It’s okay… It was nothing too damaging. You’re still adorable to me, Jinki Hyung.” Taemin smiles.

Jinki blushes at the compliment. Taemin wasn’t really the type to tell him these sorts of things, and the comment was making his heart race. All he could do in return was grab his hand.

“Did you talk about your arrangements from now on?”

“Yeah… He thinks that I should enroll in university and quit my job at the market… He also thinks that I should start to stay with you...” Taemin says, playing with Jinki’s fingers.

“What do you think?”

“To be honest… It’s all a bit too much… I’m not used to all of this,” he says, looking around at Jinki’s lavish bedroom.

“All of this is nothing, Taemin… You deserve even more,” the Alpha says, looking deep into his fated’s eyes.

Taemin couldn’t stare back, embarrassed at the blush that was coming across his face. Jinki turns his body to face the younger and grab hold of his other hand.

“Like I said, you control the pace… But Taemin… I really think Appa is right. It would be better if we were together for safety’s sake. It won’t be long until others learn about you and it’s better if you were among family. I’m worried for what the Fenris might do. I’d sleep better if I knew you were by my side.”

“Yeah… I worry about that, too…” Taemin sighs.

“I think it’s best if you join us all at the university. Everyone’s already staying there. I have my dorm room there, and we could share… Or we could get you your own if you want…”

“You have a room at the university? But I thought you still lived here…” Taemin says, confused.

“I’m only back home because you’re here,” he says, smiling.

Taemin feels the warmth come back to his cheeks. “Hyung, you don’t have to do all this for me…”

“I want to,” Jinki says.

It was overwhelming to know that Jinki was willing to do everything he could for him. All he wanted was to return the favor and be the best Omega that he could for the older being.

“Okay… I’ll be with you,” Taemin says with a smile.

“Really?” Jinki says, jumping up from the bed and throwing his arms around Taemin. “You’ve made me so happy, Taem… I’ll take good care of you.”

The two fell comfortably in the embrace, getting familiar with the feel of the other’s body against theirs. Taemin felt warm and fuzzy inside every time Jinki held him. He would stay this way forever if he had a choice.

“Hyung… I never got to say thank you for letting me transform with you guys last night… I had so much fun with everyone and they’re all so lovely. I get along great with Jongin… Minho Hyung and Jonghyun Hyung are so kind to me… Kibum Hyung is still a bit cold, but at least he was smiling at me by the time everyone went home,” the Omega says with a big smile on his face. “Thanks for letting me meet them… I’ve never really had friends before…”

“I’m glad, Taem… They really liked being with you, too.”

“Do you think I could come with you guys again tonight?” he asks, his eyes wide with excitement.

Jinki thinks about it really hard for a minute. There were many risks involved with Taemin being seen with the rest of the pack. He already knew that the Fenris was sniffing around to find out who he is fated to, and for this specific instance, he was absolutely fine with letting them think that he is fated to Kibum.

“Would you mind if you stayed behind until the final night? It’s not that I don’t want you with me Taem… I’m just…” Jinki says, squeezing Taemin’s hands.

“You’re worried…”

“Yeah, I really am,” Jinki says. “I don’t want you being found out by the wrong beings.”

“I understand, Jinki Hyung… I’ll keep a low profile ‘til then. I can stay here if it makes you feel better and I’ll keep masking my scent to be sure…” Taemin says.

“Thank you, Taemin… I just don’t want to risk anything happening to you…” Jinki says.

“I know you’ll keep me safe, Hyung,” the younger says. The trust in his eyes was overwhelming. There was something about his stare that made Jinki want to tell him the absolute truth, always. That was definitely the Asena blood running through his veins.

The Alpha takes a deep breath and begins to share his thoughts with his fated. “I have to tell you something, Taem… Something weird happened today…”

“What is it?”

“Kibum is cold towards you for a reason… He kind of has his eye on me. He wants me to choose him as my Omega, and he made a move on me today at school…” Jinki says, hanging his head low.

Taemin slowly takes the news in, a pang of jealousy piercing through his heart.

“What happened, Hyung?”

“He waited for me after class and tried to ask me out on a date. When I asked him what he was doing he admitted that he wanted us to be together. When I tried to walk away, he grabbed me and kissed me…”

“Oh…” Taemin says, looking away.

“I never wanted it, and I fought it off… I felt nothing for him,” Jinki says assuringly.

“A-are you sure? Kibum Hyung is my complete opposite—he’s glamorous and confident… I could never be like him,” Taemin says.

“Exactly. He could never be you,” Jinki says. “You’re the one for me, Taemin… The only one.”

“Hyung? Can I tell you the truth about something?” Taemin asks nervously.

“Always.”

“Ever since I met you, I’ve always wondered how it would feel for you to kiss me…” he says, bowing his head down in embarrassment. “I’m kind of pissed that Kibum Hyung beat me to it.”

“We can always fix that…” Jinki says, pulling Taemin closer to him.

Jinki draws dangerously close to Taemin—close enough that they were almost breathing the same air. Taemin’s body grows rigid in surprise but Jinki’s hand caresses his arm up and down slowly, as if to assure him that everything was going to be alright. Soon enough, the Omega relaxes and is consumed by the scent of Jinki that fills every fiber of his being. It dawns on him that his fated wants to kiss him, and the younger moves in tune with the Alpha, bringing their lips together for the first time.

The kiss was soft and electrifying, and everything that either of them had ever hoped for. In that one moment, both of them knew that there would never be anything else in life that could ever top the feelings that they have for one another at this moment.

“So this is how it feels…” Taemin says, breathlessly.

“To be kissed?” Jinki asks.

“No… To fall in love.”


	16. Training

“Alright, everyone. We’re here,” Junmyeon says as he pulls the van up to the Lee mansion. There was absolutely no response back. “Guys...?” He looks into the rear view mirror to find the rest of the pack sleeping. He shakes his head as he looks to the passenger’s seat for some help and sees the irritation on Minho’s face almost immediately. 

“Look at them. I already told them last night to get to bed early. They know how important today is,” Minho says, the disappointment almost dripping from his voice. “Don’t worry, Hyung. Just ring the doorbell. I’ll handle this,” Minho says. 

The Alpha takes out a whistle from his jacket pocket and smirks. Whistles drive their kind crazy. There was just something about the way that the sound travelled to their ears that was the perfect mix of annoying and a bit painful. 

Junmyeon stares at the little gadget, wondering how Minho had the guts to go get one in the first place. “Stole it from the soccer coach. I would get down from the van much quicker if I were you,” he tells Junmyeon, who smiles and hurriedly does what he’s told. 

Minho puts the whistle in between his lips and plugs his ears with his fingers. He takes a deep breath and releases the air from his mouth, and makes the loudest ringing sound any of them had heard in quite a long time. It was hard for him to not burst out laughing as the members of the pack all jumped awake, angrily.

“What the hell??” Jonghyun screams.

“Minho, you jerk!” Kibum says, throwing his cap toward the front seat.

Groans and shouts came from all around the van, all of them raring to get back at Minho for what he had done. The Alpha smiled and gave a quick burst of air through the whistle, making all of them keep quiet at once. Everyone was left clasping their heads in their hands in varying degrees, and rubbing their eyes from the shock of it all.

“Wake up, my little petunias. We’re here. Don’t let Jinki catch you all with drool on your cheek,” he says as he jumped out and closed the door behind him.

“I told you we shouldn’t have started that second game,” Sehun says to Chanyeol, rubbing the side of his head. “Fortnite is gonna be the death of us.”

“Hey, we all agreed to start playing that second game,” Baekhyun responds, trying his best to save his fated from the blame. 

“Who knew that Minseok Hyung would be so good at it!” Kai says, not seeming to mind the wake up call at all.

“Don’t blame me for keeping you guys up. Some of us were just reading, anyway,” Minseok says, eyeing Kyungsoo.

“Well, that’s because some of us actually care about our grades this semester,” Kyungsoo replies, putting on his jacket. 

“Stop it. Junmyeon Hyung is already out there. Let’s just go before Minho decides to use that whistle again. Damn it, I think I’m gonna get a headache,” Jongdae says, opening the door to the van. 

One by one, they file out of the van and step into the chilly air. The sun isn’t even up yet, but here they are, trekking up the Lee driveway to get in a few hours of training before their day starts. Jinki stood at the doorway to welcome them all as they trudged inside at a glacial pace.

“Well, good morning,” the pack Alpha says sarcastically, as he surveys the younger ones. Almost all of them were yawning and had a sour look on their faces--all except Minho and Junmyeon, who seemed to be the only cheery ones. “What happened?”

“Let’s just say that Minho taught them a lesson about proper sleep schedules,” Junmyeon says, chuckling as he patted Jinki’s shoulder.

Sehun closed the door of the house behind him as everyone hung their jackets and scarves in the coat room. As soon as he heard the door click close, Taemin finally emerged from the shadows. 

“Hi, everyone,” he says with a bright smile. The young Asena was surprised at the scene before him, as the Aina pack groaned their good mornings. He had never seen the pack so grouchy before. “I take it they’re not very fond of early mornings?”

“They should be,” Minho says, still shaking his head in disapproval. Just then, Kibum comes up to Minho and hits his arm with a closed fist. “HEY!” Minho shouts. 

“Hey, look alive! You’re the only one with your coat on! Move it,” Kibum says, rolling his eyes at the Alpha.

Junmyeon, Taemin and Jinki couldn’t help but chuckle at how quickly Minho had folded under Kibum’s direction. “Mr. Whistley isn’t so tough,” the Omega says under his breath.

“Alright!” Jinki says, as everyone started to gather in the foyer. “As of right now, we are going to start to train again as a pack. I know it’s been a while, but it’s important for us to know how to move as one and get to learn each other’s strengths. I take it everyone’s been training by themselves?”

Every member of the pack nods in agreement and all eyes drift over to the one person that didn’t seem to respond. 

Taemin was wide-eyed as he looked around the room and quickly realized that he was the only one without any training. His cheeks became a crimson color almost immediately as his head drops down. 

“I-I’m sorry… I’ve never... I don’t really know what to train for or…” he says, sheepishly.

“It’s fine, Taem. We’ll train together now,” Jinki says, assuringly. “You’ll catch up.”

A sense of panic comes over Kibum as he witnessed this exchange between the two. He couldn’t help but feel an automatic dread about not being able to secure his place as Jinki’s Omega. 

“Okay, everyone,” Jinki says. “Let’s go.”

They all move as one unit to the basement of the Lee home, where the main Aina training facility lies. The pack starts to grow a little noisier as the younger ones were finally starting to adjust to the early morning and get ready for the training ahead.

Just as they started to walk, Kibum feels a cold sweat coming over him. He really didn’t want to feel this way, but seeing Jinki and Taemin being so affectionate only made him more scared about his place in his own family. The Omega’s heart starts to race when he feels a soft hand rubbing the small of his back. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Kibum,” Minho says quietly, with so much understanding in his eyes. In an instant, Kibum relaxes and can’t help but smile back. It was definitely nice to have someone pay attention in that way. It immediately brings him peace, and he is able to concentrate on the task before them. 

They pile into the training room and an audible gasp could be heard among the entire pack. Each step inside makes them all the more excited.

In the months that they had not used the training room, Mr. Lee had renovated everything from wall to wall. The Ainas now had at their disposal every training apparatus and technology that they could ever think of. The room was well-lit and ventilated--a far cry from the past decor where it looked like a dingy dungeon. The more they enter, the more they realize how much everything has actually changed.

“The floors!” Kai says, as he runs around to test the foam mats. “They’re springy!” He says, as he begins to jump around with ease and do flips over them. 

“Forget the floors, look at that wall!” Chanyeol says, running towards the wall of weapons that were displayed at the far end of the room. Every single weapon that anyone has ever thought to use was there, just waiting to be practiced with. The Alpha quickly reaches for the tall staff, which he has trained all his life with, and swishes it around with precision and perfect form. “Cool!”

“Guys, the lights!!” Baekhyun exclaims, as he runs around the room, activating the motion-sensor lights. “This is amazing!”

Even Kyungsoo joined in the excitement as he stands in front of the mirrors and realizes that it is a body scanner and was showing him scarily accurate statistics about himself in real time. “Weight, height, body mass index, muscle mass… Even endurance percentages? What technology is this??” 

“Food bar!!!” Jonghyun says, going straight for the corner of the room with all the healthy foods anyone could think of. There were vegetables and fruits, oats and grains, and every energy bar and drink known to man. Jonghyun opens the huge refrigerator to reveal pre-packaged breakfast containers labelled with all of their names. “Breakfast!” 

Throughout all the excitement, the pack didn’t even notice the doors creak open. The air shifts from playful to serious as a few others enter the room. 

“Hello, young ones,” Jinki’s father says. The elder Alpha was joined by a number of other elders, all of them quite serious about their being there. 

No one was paying them any attention, except for Jinki, Taemin, Junmyeon and Minho, who were eagerly awaiting their arrival. They all bow in respect. 

“Elders,” Minho says. “Please let me,” he says, as he brings the whistle to his lips once again and breaths a couple of quick bursts into it. This quickly gets the pack’s attention, as expected.

“Aina! Elders are here,” Jinki yells, and all the members of the new breed scramble to greet them and show respect.

They all shuffle into position and bow lowly as a sign of respect. The new pack had fallen in one line, arranged by their age and sat on the floor. Taemin was utterly confused, but found his place beside Jinki, as his Omega. 

“Good to see you again, our young Ainas. I’m glad to see that you are enjoying the new training facility. I know that Jinki becoming pack Alpha might pose some challenges and I wanted all of you to have everything you could possibly need to prepare well. Some of the elders have volunteered to help train you all as a pack, and you know some of them quite well,” Jinki’s dad says. “To my left is Elder Oh, Sehun’s grandfather. You all know that he had single-handedly designed the fight strategy that led to the subduing of the Fenris attack of 1954. He will be in charge of basic combat and pack formation.”

“Next to him is Elder Min, a cousin of the Lee bloodline. You know that the Fenris are built quite differently from us and they admittedly have an advantage in strength. But Elder Min was able to make adjustments in Aina training over the years that have resulted in better, combat-ready figures. His materials are what we have used to train you from your childhood. He is in charge of strength and conditioning.”

“Next to him is Elder Park, Chanyeol’s grandfather. Our kind does most of its fighting in the elements, and away from prying eyes. It’s quite important for each of you to know how to use your surroundings to your advantage. Elder Kim was famously hunted by the Fenris for six years in the wilderness in the 1860s for saving a group of humans. He was not only able to live to tell us about it--he was able to terminate those who hunted him down. He will be in charge of stealth and survival.”

“Lastly, Jinki’s mother and I are here to help. Most of you have already pinpointed, or have an idea of who your fated is in the pack. Your special abilities will always, always be in connection with your fated. In order to make optimum use of these abilities, those who are fated must learn more about one another and learn to fight together. We will be in charge of pair combat. So, to those who are already fated, please partner up. It’s important that you train as one.”

Kibum and Minho eye each other very carefully. The Alpha had no problem at all letting the other members of the pack know that they were fated to one another but Kibum, on the other hand, still had a lot to process. Minho nods and understands that they would be training separately today.

“This close-knit group of teachers are aware of the pack’s situation, and of Jinki’s pairing with Taemin. What happens here, stays here. Please listen carefully to your elders and take corrections to heart. We are only here to make sure that you are equipped enough to come back to us safely. Understood?”

“Yes, Mr. Lee!” the pack shouted in unison. 

“Today’s lesson will be rather simple: Assessment. I know that you have been taught to keep yourselves sharp and in the best shape you possibly can be, and we would like to see that today. The first step to any skill enhancement is to find out what your skill is exactly. So… Does anyone want to volunteer?” 

“Volunteer for what, Appa?” Jinki asks.

“To show the group what their abilities might be,” Jinki’s mother replies, with a smile. She was quite excited to be here and see the younger pack in action. 

“Abilities? Sir, do you mean our special wolf abilities?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Yes, Junmyeon. We’re talking about your wolf abilities,” Mr. Lee explains. “Traditionally, they manifest close to your own ceremonies but we’d like to see if you could get to know them even at this early stage. I’m afraid that circumstances are forcing us to break from tradition a little bit.” 

Jonghyun and a few others chuckle at the first exercise. “Mr. Lee, with all due respect… I’ve been training since I first learned how to walk and even I don’t know what my abilities are. I don’t think anyone here has any idea what they can do yet.”

“Uh… I think I do,” a faint voice says. All heads turn to Taemin, whose cheeks were turning crimson again. “I mean… I think I could try…”


	17. Training (Pt. 2)

“Well, Taemin. What a lovely surprise,” Mr. Lee says. “Okay, go ahead, son. Stand right here in front and show us. Go on. There’s no need to be shy.” 

Taemin stands from his spot beside Jinki and nervously steps forward. He could feel the excitement of the Elders at seeing him, and he immediately bowed in their direction when he saw them looking at him. The young Omega’s heart was beating quickly as he steadied himself with deep breaths. Each member of the pack waited with anticipation as they carefully watched Taemin… But his nerves seemed to get the best of him. 

“I don’t think I can,” Taemin says, panicking at the pairs of eyes looking at him. 

Jinki quickly rises from his place, comes nearer and takes his hand. “Taem, are you okay? You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to… It’s just, I haven’t done this in front of anyone before, except for my brother,” Taemin says, looking around at the encouraging faces of all the Aina members. “I’ll try again… But, Hyung, can you stay close to me?” 

“Of course, I’ll be right here,” Jinki says, with a wonderful smile.

The Alpha’s eyes and his smile was more than enough to give Taemin that boost of confidence that he needed. He no longer worried about what the pack might think of him as he started to move. All he wanted to do was to get better for Jinki’s sake.

He moves closer to the wall nearest him and exhales slowly, taking a running stance. With much concentration, he zips from one end of the room to another. It was a struggle to follow him with the naked eye, if not for the motion-sensor lights that lit up when he passed by. After a few rounds, Taemin returns to in front of the elders and the pack, a bit winded.

“Speed! Wonderful!” Mr. Lee exclaims, clasping his hands together in delight. All the elders were nodding their heads in agreement, pleased at the bravery and enthusiasm of Taemin. 

“That’s it? I mean, sure, he was fast… For a track meet. That’s hardly a wolf ability,” Kibum smirks. 

Jonghyun immediately rolls his eyes when he hears Kibum’s voice critiquing Taemin. “At least he has something to show. Do you?”

“Everybody, listen,” the elder Lee says, before any fights broke out. “Your abilities will grow exponentially after all your mating ceremonies. What’s important is that we try to explore and build upon the things that you are able to do well now. Thank you, Taemin. Someone else? What about you, Minho?”

“Appa, I think everyone knows that Minho is by far the strongest one in the pack. He really anchors our combat,” Jinki says, with everyone chattering in agreement. 

“It’s true. Minho has amazing physical strength. He just doesn’t like to show it off,” Kibum chimes in, his heart beating with so much pride for his fated. 

“Is that so? Minho? Care to show us?” Jinki’s father says, assuringly. “It’s alright to show it now. We need to know where your skills fall so that we can train you better. Go ahead.”

Minho looks around for something to lift and his eye falls on the centerpiece of the food bar. It was a marble statue of a man and a wolf by his side. It looked sturdy and anyone could see that it was, at the very least, twice Minho’s weight. The young man walks up to the statue, and takes a deep breath. 

Everyone gasps as Minho is able to pick it up with ease. Nothing in face could indicate that lifting the statue was a challenge--it was like watching him pick up a pillow and hug it close to his chest. He puts it back down on the ground and walks back to his place--with everyone’s mouths still hanging open. 

“Well, you really are the strong one, aren’t you? What a great moment for the Choi bloodline. Your family would be extremely proud. That was wonderful, Minho,” Mr. Lee says, quite contentedly. 

Minho’s head drops down as he mouths his gratitude and returns to sit down in his place in the pack. For the first time, Kibum’s heart skips a beat. The Omega looks at his fated with so much pride in his heart. He couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to be paired with someone who showed this much potential. Maybe if his family could see Minho like this, they could change their minds about him. It sure did wonders for him.

“Anyone else?” Mr. Lee says, looking around.

One of the Alphas surprisingly stands up from his place and brushes his legs off. “Well… I don’t know if this counts, but I noticed that I can calculate things quickly,” Kyungsoo says, walking to the front.

“Since when has maths been a wolf ability?” Jonghyun says, causing the whole pack to laugh. 

“Not maths,” Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes. “I can calculate how each move is going to turn out, like a good chess player can. Except I can do it in real life and I can do it pretty fast.”

“I don’t get it...” Sehun asks.

“I don’t really know how else to describe it… It’s like my mind’s eye works really, really quickly,” Kyungsoo says.

“Ah, Kyungsoo. It’s called an eye for strategy. Extremely useful for a pack. Wonderful!” Mr. Lee says. All the elders are smiling at one another, excited at the potential the pack has.

“I see… Strategy… Cool. I still don’t get it…” Minseok says, scratching his head. 

“Care to show them?” Mrs. Lee says, winking at Kyungsoo. 

“Okay… I’m gonna need help though… Let’s see…” the Alpha says. He starts to pull up Minho and Jonghyun to their feet.

“What am I doing here,” Jonghyun asks, trying to mask his nervousness with a bit of humor. He had only heard about the greatness of the elders standing before them. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself in front of them.

“Did you hate the way Minho woke us up as much as I do?” Kyungsoo says.

“You know I do,” the Omega answers, eliciting laughter from the pack yet again.

“Okay, what you’re going to do is you’re going to try and grab Minho’s whistle away from him. Minho Hyung, don’t do anything. I’ll be the one to stop him.”

Jonghyun snickers and looks at the rest of the pack. “Kyungsoo. Are you sure? I’m really pissed off at that stupid whistle. We all know that I’m quick in combat and a lot stronger than you. I wouldn’t want to hurt our only brainiac.”

“I hate to bring down the festivities but I kinda agree with Jonghyun Hyung on this one. We wouldn’t want you to get caught in between.”

“Look, do you guys wanna see what I can do or not? You guys won’t hurt me. Just trust me, okay? Go ahead, Jonghyun Hyung. Get the whistle,” Kyungsoo says, getting into a defensive stance.

“O-kay… Here goes nothing,” Jonghyun says. 

The older one swiftly moves to Kyungsoo’s right to get to Minho. He chuckles to see that the bookworm was already waiting for him there. He recollects himself and tries to fake the Alpha out by turning the other way, but he was still blocked from getting to Minho. 

“Just keep trying, Hyung,” Kyungsoo tells him. “Don’t stop trying.”

“Jonghyun, feel free to utilize anything and everything in this room to help you accomplish your goal. Don’t go easy on him,” Mr. Lee says. 

A smile spreads across Jonghyun’s face. “Yes, Sir.”

Jonghyun springs to his feet and retrieves a long staff from the wall of weapons, wielding it around with precision and accuracy. He 

Kyungsoo sticks his left hand out and blocks the spinning of the staff, making it fall to the floor, but his right hand was already in place to catch it. Jonghyun is incredibly confused that Kyungsoo suddenly had the staff in his possession now. The Alpha aggressively plants one end of the weapon on the floor and uses it to launch himself up in the air. He lands gracefully behind Jonghyun, leaving the Omega a clear path to Minho. 

“Ha. Finally got to you,” Jonghyun says, triumphantly.

The Alpha then extends the staff to hook its end around the whistle’s lanyard and flicks it towards him, confidently catching the item in his hand.

“Looking for this?” Kyungsoo says, dangling the whistle from his fingers.

Everyone in the room erupted in applause, even the two members that had been part of the exercise. Kyungsoo’s face turned crimson and shyly bowed to everyone in the room. The exercise was turning out better than any of the elders had thought it would.

“My goodness! This is turning out to be an amazing pack. Such variety in skills. Such potential!” Mr. Lee exclaims. “That was great, Kyungsoo. Amazing!”

“Does anyone else want to show us?” Mrs. Lee asks the rest of the pack.

Everyone looks around and it seems that they have run out of volunteers. No one had anything to show anymore. It was clear that only the three of them were comfortable enough to be able to showcase their abilities to the rest of the pack. Some of the eyes fell on Jinki, who was radio silent for the entire thing.

The Alpha felt ashamed that he couldn’t show anything to his pack, especially when they needed his leadership the most. Of course, he was elated that Taemin did well but something inside of him really wanted to be able to do well too. 

“To the rest, it’s alright. We all don’t have to know right now,” the elder Alpha says, making sure to catch Jinki’s eye. “Moving on, I know some of you already have an idea who you’re fated to so if we could have those pairs stand by one another. For the rest of the pack, please listen well to Elders Min, Park and Oh,” Mr. Lee says.

Taemin and Jinki smile at each other as they stay put while the others make their way to the other areas of the facility.

“You did really well, Taem… I’m proud of you,” Jinki says quietly, not being able to resist taking the Omega’s hand in his.

Taemin sheepishly smiles and is happy that his fated was impressed by what he had shown today. Since they met, the young lad had felt that he had been relying on Jinki too much. It felt good to let the Alpha know that he is also capable of doing things to protect himself. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun stands with them and smiles at the new couple. 

“You guys are so cute,” Baekhyun tells them. “You should hold my hand more, Yeol. It’s charming.”

“Is this it? We’re the only fated ones?” Taemin asks, confused that there are only four of them that stayed behind. 

“You know what? I get the sense that there are more, but they really don’t want us to find out right now,” Chanyeol says, stretching his arms out in front of him. 

“What are you saying? Someone’s keeping a secret from the pack?” Jinki asks, immediately concerned.

Before anyone else could respond, the elder Lees come nearer to the couples. “Well, four isn’t bad at all--not for this stage. I’m sure there will be more in the near future. Okay! We all know how Taemin and Jinki found each other… What about the two of you?”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun smiled. They always loved telling this story.

“Well,” Chanyeol says. “I really wasn’t expecting anything. We all know that Jinki Hyung hadn’t even started his ceremony so I didn’t think it was even possible for me to know. But I was just hanging out with this guy one day, and it… Clicked.”

“Yeol knew before me, but I could sense that there was something different with my body. He turned his head and there was this look in his eye… Like he had found something really important.”

“But I did,” Chanyeol replies, earning chuckles from everyone else. The Omega blushes from the unexpected compliment, elbowing his fated.

“Anyway, my scent had come and he sniffed me out immediately. After a couple of minutes, I realized what happened and started to sniff him out as well. Our scents matched perfectly, and that was that.”

“That was that… Aww,” Mrs. Lee says, putting her hand to her heart. Something about hearing scenting stories always made her soft. “Thank you for sharing that, you two. And that’s today’s lesson: being sensitive to your fated.”

“That’s right,” Mr. Lee says. “Picking up your fated’s scent is the first thing that we do when we find one another, and that will never stop until the day the ancestors take you. In combat, especially, there are things that can tear you two apart but you always have to be keen about your fated’s scent.”

“We cannot stress enough how beneficial it is for you and for the pack to be able to be in combat together. So the first thing that you have to master is locating each other no matter what,” Mrs. Lee says. “To be able to get your fated's scent over a multitude of other odors, you need to master how you guys smell like. So today, you guys are just going to spend time in each other's essence. Are you all familiar with each other’s scent?”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun immediately agree but Taemin and Jinki keep quiet.

“What’s wrong, sons?” Mr. Lee asks.

“Nothing's wrong, Appa. It's just... We needed to keep Taemin safe so he’s been masking his scent pretty heavily recently…” Jinki answers.

“You mean you can’t really scent him?” Baekhyun asks, his face contorted in confusion.

“I didn’t want to get anyone in trouble, so I’ve been masking since Jinki Hyung was able to find me… I just wanted to do what I could to keep everyone safe,” Taemin says, hanging his head, as if he had been doing a bad thing.

“No, Dear,” Mrs. Lee says, moving swiftly beside Taemin and throwing her arm around his shoulders. “We understand… It’s okay. What we mean to ask is… Does that mean Jinki hasn’t scented you since you found each other?” 

Taemin shakes his head no, getting embarrassed over the fuss. He suddenly realized that this was an intimate part of their relationship that he was withholding from the older. He looks at Jinki with an apologetic look in his eyes and was greeted with such an understanding smile. Every time that Taemin felt like he wouldn't fit in as he had hoped, the Alpha was always there to assure him otherwise.

“Well, sons, this is a safe place,” Mr. Lee says. “This facility is sealed better than an airlocked tupperware. Taemin, Jinki needs to know your scent better than anyone else in the world if he’s going to be able to protect you from the Fenris. Go ahead son. Take the oil off. You’re safe here.”

"It's okay," Jinki says. "We're all here to keep you safe. I promise."

Taemin tentatively takes the corner of his shirt and wipes the oil off his pulse points. His heart was racing, feeling so vulnerable. He was exposing something that he hadn't allowed anyone else to get close to in so long. Everyone flashes him a smile as the elder Lees focused their attentions on the other couple for the meantime. 

"Get acquainted, you two," Mr. Lee says.

A slight breeze from the ventilation picks up and carries Taemin's scent towards the eagerly awaiting Alpha. Jinki closes his eyes as a tingle comes over him from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. His nostrils were suddenly engulfed in the sweetest smelling aroma he had only vague memories of. With the permission of everyone around him, Jinki was getting acquainted with how the Omega really smelled like. And it was all just for him. He clenches his fists to his sides as he does his best to control himself from sweeping the younger into his arms.

"Taemin..."


	18. Secret

Kibum was pretty much quiet the entire way to his parents’ house, which made Minho all the more concerned. Both of their hearts were beating quickly in anticipation of tonight’s meeting. It seemed like their entire future rested on what was to happen, and its importance wasn’t lost on either of them. All they wanted was to make a good impression. Maybe, just maybe, something could happen to change the Kim’s minds about the two of them and they could finally live their lives in peace. 

Kibum kept fidgeting in the passenger’s seat the whole way. Minho had the steering wheel to hold on to so no one could tell that his hands were shaking. But after they had pulled up in front of the Kim property and turned off the engine, his hands had nowhere to hide. They move out of the car in silence. As soon as they reach the front door, Kibum heaves a loud sigh in an effort to calm his nerves. He smooths his shirt down and turns to Minho. “Do I look as messy as I feel?”

“You could never look messy even if you tried. Let’s just be honest and be ourselves. It’s going to be fine,” Minho says, with a smile. The assurance brings Kibum a moment of peace and he is able to smile for the first time today.

Kibum knocks on the front door and both of them wordlessly go into the mansion, making sure that they were both on their best behavior. Kibum’s father had already taken his spot on the dining table and didn’t even look up from the day’s newspaper as the couple made their way closer.

“You’re late, Kibum.”

Both of them bow deeply in respect as Kibum profusely apologizes, even though they were both certain that they were ten minutes early. “I’m sorry, Appa.”

“Good evening, Mr. Kim,” Minho says, not even daring to rise from his bow until his presence was acknowledged.

“Mr. Choi, good of you to join us tonight. Sit down, both of you. Your Eomma will be out soon,” Kibum’s father says as the two younger ones scramble to take their seats opposite one another. “Tell me how training is going. Daewon says this pack has unlimited potential.”

“It’s going very well, Appa. A few of us have already discovered what their abilities are. Minho here is clearly the strongest one in the pack.” 

“How is your family doing, Minho? I haven’t seen your Appa in quite a long while. I hope everything is doing well,” the elder Kim asks. 

“Yes, Sir. Appa has been really busy with the business in the last few years that he doesn’t really have the time for much else, I’m afraid. We’re really proud of the work he’s doing,” Minho answers, wiping his sweaty hands on the lap of his pants. 

“I hope you don’t mind my asking, but how exactly is the business going?” 

“Appa,” Kibum mutters under his breath.

“Kibum, don’t be embarrassed,” his father says. “If you two are fated like you say, then the Choi family business is your concern now, too. So, Minho… How is it going?”

“Well, Sir, I’m sure you know that Appa is a jeweler by trade and in the last few years we’ve been able to open a few more stores. There’s been a real demand for gemstones recently, and Appa’s done well in being able to keep up with the demand. We’re not like the Lees in any way, but we’re doing pretty good for ourselves,” he responds with a proud smile. 

“A Lee you certainly are not,” Kibum’s mother replies.

Minho looks over to find Kibum close to tears. It was becoming pretty clear that this evening was not about giving their pairing a chance, but to make them feel guilty about even wanting to be together.

“Mr. and Mrs. Kim… I understand that you have a lot of expectations for Kibum and I intend to honor that. I know that can take good care of him. Our lineage may not be pure or as well-off as others, but we are certainly noble and have contributed greatly to the clan through the centuries. You know my family well—”

“Minho, dear, I hope you don’t take it personally,” Mrs. Kim says with a smile. “The Choi line really is a great part of the clan. We love you all as we love every bloodline in the Aina clan. It’s not that you’re not a fine being… But I’m afraid your so-called pairing with Kibum is a bit… Mismatched. You boys might be getting a bit ahead of yourselves.”

“Eomma,” Kibum says, his eyes in a complete panic.

“Kibum, it would do you well to listen to your Eomma. Minho, there are things that Kibum needs that I’m afraid you will not be able to give him. It’s not a slight on you; that’s just the way things are, I’m afraid,” Mr. Kim says, taking a sip of wine.

“Sir, surely you know that being fated has nothing to do with social class or money? We were destined. It’s beyond our control,” Minho replies, trying hard to remain calm throughout this whole exchange.

“Oh, nonsense,” Mrs. Kim says, with a charming smile. “Dear boy, as the elders here, I think you both don’t know what you’re talking about. You can’t possibly know that you’re fated to one another. Jinki hasn’t even finished his ceremonies yet.”

“Eomma, Appa, please! Jinki’s already fated to someone else!” Kibum exclaims in frustration.

Minho snaps his head towards Kibum and gives him a worried look. The Lees had been crystal clear: They weren’t supposed to say anything to anyone. Kibum shakes his head in regret and puts his hand to his forehead, realizing his colossal mistake. 

“E-excuse me?” Mrs. Kim asks, with her hand clinging onto her necklace.

“I’m sorry, but it’s true. He’s already fated and it’s not to me. Can we please just move on from Jinki and focus on Minho and I? We’re destined. There’s nothing anyone can do about it,” Kibum says.

“To whom?” 

“It’s not important, Appa,” Kibum replies.

An uncomfortable silence comes over the dinner table. 

“Excuse me, I seem to have lost my appetite,” Kibum’s father says, throwing his dinner napkin on the table and rising from his seat. The three of them watch in terror as the elder Kim walks away. Everyone could feel his rage radiating from him, even as he was leaving the room.

“I think you two should go,” Mrs. Lee says. “Minho, you’ve shown yourself to be quite a fine young man. I appreciate you coming up to the house, but you have to understand that this is something that we cannot accept. Thank you very much for your time.” 

“Eomma—”

“I have nothing left to say, Kibum. Just go.” 

*****

It was another long day on campus without Taemin. All he wanted was to get back home and spend more time with his fated. But he also knew that deviating from his usual schedule would give the Fenris something to be suspicious about. His mind couldn’t stay on any of his classes at all. Jinki’s thoughts swirled around training, how he was going to motivate his pack, finding his own strengths, and Taemin--mostly Taemin. It was still on Taemin even when the pack would talk his ear off about the intensity of their training sessions.

_“Hyung, you HAVE to get Halabeoji off my back!” Sehun says, rubbing his hips. “He won’t lay off of me until I’m able to fend him off in combat exercises. He’s old but he’s super fast! Please, Hyung, I don’t think I can take much more of this.”_

_“Hey, hey, hey! No, Sehun. I’ve been waiting to talk to Jinki the whole day,” Jongdae says. “Look. I don’t really know what Elder Min wants from me but my legs are worn out. I can’t run any more! Does he really want me to cough my lungs out before we stop?”_

_“Elder Min seems to want my arms to fall off,” Kai says. “I must have done a thousand push-ups and pull-ups this morning.”_

_“Oh please, I would rather be tested physically,” Minseok says. “If I see one more picture of an inhabitable cave, I’m gonna flip out.”_

_“Are you sure about that? Elder Oh’s fist is imprinted as a bruise on my chest,” Junmyeon says._

_“You guys are wusses,” Chanyeol says, taking a huge bite of his hamburger. “Training is a breeze.”_

_“It’s a breeze for you because your grandfather lets you sit on your ass all morning,” Minho says, slapping Chanyeol on the side of his head._

_“Yeah, and when you do get sore from training, Baekhyun heals your muscles,” Kibum says, rolling his eyes. “Meanwhile, the rest of us have the distinct pleasure of being quizzed on every non-poisonous berry in the known universe.”_

_“Jealousy isn’t a good color on you guys. That’s what pairings are for. Can’t help if it if my ability is really convenient for us,” Baekhyun replies, planting a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek._

_“Then heal my muscles too, Baek,” Kyungsoo says. “Those tumbling passes are really, really killing me.”_

_“No way,” Chanyeol says, hugging his fated closely. “Mrs. Lee says abilities are for fateds only for now. He needs to master how to heal me first before he can heal anyone else.”_

_“Gross! No one wants to see that,” Jonghyun says. “Jinki! Tell them!”_

It was complaint after complaint all day. He could no longer look forward to his breaks because at every turn, an Aina member was waiting to talk to him about something that happened during the day’s training. The end of the day was the only thing that he could look forward to. He really couldn’t wait to get home and get back to Taem.

The Alpha didn’t even bother to put his bags down before looking around his parent’s house to look for his fated. He walks into the study and finds Taemin browsing through the different books with an intense interest. Jinki stands at the door for a little while, watching the Omega carefully lift his hand to touch the spine of the book and then recoil it afterwards.

“You know you can take them off the shelves, right?” the Alpha asks, smiling.

“Oh. Hi, Hyung. I didn’t know you had gotten back,” Taemin says, a blush coming onto his cheeks. “Sorry, I was just looking. I’ve never seen this many titles in one place before.”

“This is your house now, and these are your books too. You can take anything and read it anytime you want to,” Jinki says, taking a seat on one of the couches. 

A smile lights up Taemin’s face as he excitedly takes one book out of the bookcase and hugs it to his chest. He had never felt so happy, having so many things to read at his disposal. The younger happily takes a seat on the couch beside Jinki to show him what he had picked out. Taemin holds out the book proudly.

“Really? Harry Potter? Out of all the classics in here, you chose Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone?” Jinki says, amused. 

“What? I’ve always wanted to read this…” Taemin replies, hugging the book back close to his chest. “I remember being a kid and seeing these books in stores a lot whenever we would come into the city. Do you like this story?”

The question makes Jinki smile. It always amused him how Taemin could be so childlike. “It was my absolute favorite. You know, you and Harry have a lot in common.”

“We do?”

“Yeah…” Jinki thought about telling Taemin about the loss of Harry’s parents, the way Harry had to fight against evil his whole life, and the way he brought hope and peace... But he didn’t want to spoil his fated. “You’ll see.”

“Now I’m even more excited,” he replies. He shifts in his seat and prepares to ask something that had been on his mind the whole day. “Hyung? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Jinki says. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you focus on a specific ability during training. Don’t you know what it is yet?”

Jinki falls silent at the question. He had been wondering about that very thing ever since they’ve restarted training. He spent the last few nights trying different things out in his room, but nothing ever clicked. It concerned him that he wasn’t going to know his abilities well enough to protect Taemin when the time came. It made him feel utterly useless and defeated. The Alpha shrugs his shoulders as his gaze falls down to the floor.

“Oh,” Taemin says, immediately sensing Jinki’s frustration. The Omega grabs his hand and gently clasps it in his. “I’m sure it’ll come out sooner or later, Hyung… It’s okay.”

“I worry about you,” Jinki says, sighing. “I might not be strong enough to keep you safe.”

“Hey, Jinki Hyung… Not knowing right now doesn’t make you weak. There’s still no one I trust more with my life than you.”

“Come here,” Jinki says, leaning back on the couch and opening his arms for Taemin to lean on. He takes the book from Taemin and opens it to the first page. “It’s time I introduced you to one Mr. Harry Potter.”

*****

Kibum was inconsolable. 

He had been crying the entire way home from his parents’ house, and wouldn’t stop even when they were finally inside his dorm room. Of course, Minho felt like trash. He had never been made to feel so small, and he was humiliated to say the least. But for now, there was nothing more important than to make sure that his fated was alright. They sat silently beside each other on Kibum’s bed, lost in their own thoughts about what had just happened.

“I-I’m sorry,” Kibum finally says in between sobs. “I didn’t mean to t-tell them about J-Jinki…”

Minho looks at him with so much compassion. He could feel that his fated’s heart was breaking into a million pieces and it broke his that he couldn’t do anything about it. 

“It’s okay, Kibum… I know that you didn’t mean to say it,” Minho says, in the most soothing voice that he could muster.

“I-I d-don’t want to get anyone in t-trouble… ,” he replies, barely able to talk through his tears.

“Hey, it’ll be okay… Don’t worry about it. I won’t let anything happen to Taemin.”

This seemed to soothe the older a little bit. “N-Neither will I,” he says. Kibum wipes his eyes and looks over at Minho. “I’m so sorry that they were horrible to you… I n-never would have b-brought you here if I k-knew…”

“Of course you wouldn’t, Kibum… I know… It’s okay,” Minho replies, reaching over to pat Kibum on his arm. To his surprise, Kibum rushes into his embrace and buries his face into the younger’s chest. Despite the grim situation, Minho couldn’t help but smile that his fated had come this close all on his own. “Shh... It’s going to be okay…”

“W-what are we going to do?”

“If it’s going to be this complicated with your folks… Then maybe no one has to know,” Minho says. “I just want to be with you… And I know that you want that too.”

Kibum quiets down for a second as he gets acquainted with the idea… Maybe Minho was right--keeping this to themselves didn’t seem like such a bad idea.


	19. Confrontation

It bothered Minho how preoccupied Jinki was being the past couple of days. The pack Alpha was so preoccupied that he didn’t even notice that they had been having company. Minho was waiting for Jinki to call their attention to the three weasels that had been hanging around the Aina pack, but he could hardly contain himself anymore.

It was a normal day, and the Aina was once again gathered at the Atrium, talking about today’s training mishaps, when Minho catches an unwanted scent. All the Alpha could think about was keeping Kibum safe and away from the prying eyes of the unwelcome spies.

“Wait here,” Minho says, making his way slowly to the woods. Kibum could immediately sense that something was off, and he kept a close eye on his fated as he walked further and further away.

“You really need to work on your hiding skills, Leeteuk. I saw you from a mile away,” Minho says, mocking his enemy with a smirk on his face. 

“If I didn’t want you to see me, you wouldn’t have—believe me. But I have to admit, it was pretty bold of a pup like you to come alone,” Leeteuk says. 

“Oh, please. Go ahead. I actually wish that you would take a lunge at me and anger the ancestors. I would relish seeing you in misery for years on end,” Minho says, laughing while looked at Heechul and Eunhyuk straight in their eyes.

“You don’t have much longer ‘til I get my hands on you, you little—” Heechul snarls.

“What we mean is,” Leeteuk says, throwing a warning glance at Heechul. “We were just making sure you boys were getting along okay. I hear a few of you go missing in action once in a while. I hope everything is fine.”

“Wow, Leeteuk. You really think we never catch a whiff of your stinky matted fur following us around? I mean, if you give me your resumes, I could ask my Dad to give you an actual job. Henchman doesn’t really suit you. Maybe garbageman is more your speed.” 

“Look at you,” Eunhyuk says. “Just a few sessions in training and you’re suddenly feeling brave. Minho… By now, you should know your enemy well. I could take all of you in my sleep.”

“That’s funny, you couldn’t have picked a better way to describe how you fight,” Minho retorts.

“This kid—” Eunhyuk replies, ready to attack.

“Stop!” Leeteuk says. “You’ll have your chance, Eunhyuk.”

“Aww… Your babysitter isn’t letting you have any fun,” the young being says. He could sense Kibum getting more and more stressed by the second. He had to break this up soon, even if he was having so much fun. “If you wanna spy on us, do it a few more feet farther, okay? I don’t like seeing you during my breaks. It’s not good for my appetite.”

“I have to get back. I actually have a life. See ya, mutts!”

“He’s too cocky,” Leeteuk says, as he watches Minho walking away. 

“You’re only noticing now? He’s been a jerk for years,” Heechul says.

“No… Something’s different. He’s never been this direct towards any one of us… They have something on us.”

“You really think so, Hyung?” Eunhyuk asks, a bit of worry coming on to his face. 

“Keep a close eye on them. Track Jinki’s movements carefully. I have to get back to Changmin.”

*****

_It was another day that Minho had to come home from school to an empty house. His Appa, Eomma and Hyung all had things to do at this time of day, and there was no one left to take care of the young lad but himself. Usually he would spend until early evenings with members of his pack but he wasn’t in the mood to be the stranger in another family’s home. Not today._

_He drops his bag on the kitchen chair and sees a note that was left for him at the table._

_“Minho, please do the laundry today. You and your Hyung don’t have clean uniforms for school tomorrow. Dinner in the fridge; microwave for two minutes. Be home at eleven. Love, Eomma.”_

_He lets out a big sigh of frustration as he throws the note in the air. Not being as well-off as his pack members had always been a challenge, but what he hated the most about it is always feeling neglected by his own family. He just wanted to come home to someone… Talk to them about his day, and let out some of the frustrations he was having at school--even just once._

_The other thing that he hated was being singled-out as the different one. It isn’t that nice to be the only one in the pack to have to use hand-me-downs, especially since most of them liked to flaunt the new things that they had gotten. He knew that they didn’t mean it, but he felt left out._

_Once in a while, Jonghyun would ask him to do something fun and he always looked forward to playing with him. But sometimes, Minho was still too shy to be himself around the person that he called his best friend. Everytime Jonghyun’s family would ask about his, Minho would often resort to telling tales about his family’s business trips and important meetings. The truth was, they were really just tending to the two stores that they owned that weren’t doing very well._

_Today was one of those days that obliterated his self-esteem for one reason or another. Maybe it was Junmyeon’s new designer bag, or Jinki’s upcoming family trip to Japan… He felt that the worst of himself was bubbling up out of him, and no one even seemed to notice._

_The phone rings and he drags his feet to answer._

_“Hello.”_

_“Minho? It’s Kibum… Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask you something. Do you remember that red jacket you wore to school last winter? The vintage one? Can I borrow it tomorrow for picture day? I really want to wear something that will make me stand out.”_

_“Sure, Kibum…” Minho replies, not particularly happy to be talking with the one person he couldn’t get along with in the pack._

_“Thanks…”_

_“You’re welcome…”_

_A thick silence envelops their conversation, uncomfortable like their interactions always were._

_“Is there anything else that you needed, Kibum?”_

_Minho could hear Kibum heave a sigh on the other end of the line. “Look, I know it isn’t any of my business, but are you alright? You seemed different today.”_

_The younger was shocked. He was wrong; someone did notice. Tears started to well up in his eyes as a feeling of relief washed over him. Suddenly, he didn’t feel so alone anymore. There was someone who saw him and cared enough to ask him about what he was feeling. He sniffles into the phone and Kibum immediately realizes that Minho was crying._

_“Minho? It’s going to be okay… You can tell me…”_

“What did they want?” Kibum asks, concerned that Minho had to face-off with the strongest members of Fenris on his own. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Minho says, putting his shaking hands into his pockets. “They can’t do anything to me--I mean, unless they want their tails to fall off or something weird like that.”

“You really didn’t answer my question,” the Omega says. “You can tell me.”

“I’m fine… I promise. Everyone in the pack knows that they’ve been hanging around. Maybe Jinki just hasn’t gotten around to dealing with those mutts. I just wanted them to know that we knew they were there. They didn’t scare me.”

“Then why are your hands shaking?” Kibum asks, pulling one of Minho’s hands out of his pocket. The Omega slowly clasps it in his and looks lovingly into his fated’s eyes. “Even if you don’t tell me, I can feel it. That’s how this works, you know.”

Minho freezes at Kibum’s touch. There was a comfort that he couldn’t explain with Kibum in this way. 

“Do you remember when we were in middle school? And my parents were barely making enough to get by?” Minho asks.

“Yeah, I remember,” Kibum says.

“We used to talk to each other on the phone everyday after school so that I wouldn’t feel all alone in that empty house...” 

“And my Eomma would always yell at me about the phone lines being tangled up all night. I just kept telling her we were doing homework,” Kibum says, smiling at the memory. “Our secret friendship reminds you of what we’re doing now, doesn’t it?”

“No… It’s just that… Even back then, you were the only one who truly saw me,” Minho says. The Alpha stops walking and holds both of Kibum’s hands, lacing it with his. Everything that he had been through in life was made worth it, just for the chance to be with Kibum this way. Minho takes a deep breath and steadies himself. He stares at his fated’s beautiful face with tears in his eyes. 

“I love you, Kibum…”

It seemed like the entire world conspired to make this moment happen in the way that it did. Kibum’s heart was bursting with joy, as he stares into his fated’s eyes which were filled with so much sincerity, and love. It suddenly dawned on Kibum that this was no surprise pairing. They were fated to each other from the start. Their hearts were already united even when they were too young and naive to realize it. In this moment, all the worries and fears that bogged down his heart seemed to vanish.

There was no other response.

“I love you too, Minho.”

*****

It was another day spent in the Lee mansion. As the days go by, Taemin is feeling more at home in this space. Everyone has been so kind and welcoming to him. Never had he felt as safe in one place as he did here. 

Despite having everything he could ever want, Taemin was also growing restless. Most of his days were spent by himself with books in his hands--not that he was complaining about that. But he was itching to get some kind of interaction with anyone. 

Because of his precarious situation, the Lee family had laid down some very important rules for him to follow: He was not to stand by or open any door or window by himself. He was not to leave the house for any reason without someone going with him. He must mask his scent religiously, and he must train very hard.

For the most part, the Asena didn’t have any problems following any of these rules… But today, he was feeling a bit adventurous. He happens to walk by the front door just as the doorbell rings. With a careful glance around, Taemin checks if anyone is available to answer the door. 

“I’ll get it,” he says, smiling to himself. He knew that he shouldn’t be doing this but he’s bored out of his mind. “Oh. Hello, Kibum Hyung,” Taemin says. “Come in…”

“Hi, Taemin. Thank you,” he says. “I just came by to drop this off… Mrs. Lee asked me to make her some. I think she plans to serve you guys a pie tonight.”

“Thank you, Hyung,” Taemin says, taking the pie out of Kibum’s hands. “I’ll make sure she gets this. This smells amazing!”

“Thank you,” Kibum says, smiling. The elder Omega suddenly realizes that this was the perfect time to tell the Asena something that he had been wanting to say for the last few days. “Listen, Taemin… As long as I’ve got you… I… I wanted to apologize.”

Taemin is shocked, to say the least. Ever since Jinki had told him about how Kibum kissed him, the younger did his best to stay out of the elder’s way. 

“I know that I haven’t been very respectful of you and Jinki in the past. It was never really you, per se. I just wasn’t in a very good place, but I’m better now. I really hope you can forgive me. I’d really like for us to be friends.”

“Oh, Hyung,” Taemin says, opening his arms to take Kibum into a friendly embrace. “Of course I forgive you. I’ve always wanted to be friends with you too. If I may say so, you look different, Hyung. You look happy.” 

Kibum smiles widely as he acknowledges Taemin’s observation. “Do I? I guess I am. Minho has been making me really happy.”

“Wait…” Taemin says, looking at the elder Omega carefully. “Does that mean… Kibum Hyung? Are you telling me that you and Minho Hyung…?”

“Yeah, we’re fated,” Kibum says, smiling brightly. It felt really good to finally say it out loud to someone. He just never thought that someone would be Taemin. 

“Oh my God!! Hyung!!” Taemin jumps for joy, and almost loses his grip of the pie in his hand. The two chuckle as they both make a lunge to save the dessert from hitting the floor.

“But we’re not quite ready to let everyone know for now… It’s… A bit complicated on my side of things. I can trust you with this, right?”

“Oh! Of course, Hyung! Mum’s the word… But can I tell Jinki Hyung? Sorry, I can keep a secret from anyone but him… You know how it is,” Taemin says, his face turning a deep crimson. 

“Sure, you can tell Jinki,” Kibum says, finding himself being totally charmed by the young Asena. He had been holding back before, but as of right this minute, he is growing fonder and fonder of Jinki’s fated.

“Well, I sort of have to go… Minho’s waiting for me in the car… Thank you, Taemin.”

“Yes, Hyung,” Taemin says, clutching the pie tin in his hands so tightly that the ends of his fingers were turning white. “See you soon!”


	20. Eve

Taemin was enjoying his new life. 

Feeling this safe was something he never thought he would be able to feel, and it was like he was experiencing everything for the first time. He could spend as long as he wanted in the shower, not hurry as he ate, and best of all, he could finally get a deep sleep. He never slept this well in his whole life and it energized him more and more every day. For the first time, he could indulge in what he wanted to do instead of merely doing the things he needed to survive.

No matter how seemingly ordinary the action was, he reveled in it. Even something as small as ruffling a soft towel in his wet hair felt so comforting. Looking in the mirror, he notices that his cheeks were getting fuller and the pesky bags under his eyes were finally gone. There was a glimmer in his eyes that he didn’t recognize. Taemin was finally living life as it should be lived. He was finally happy.

The warm robe feels so luxurious around his body and he opens the door to make his way back to his room, giddily. He almost loses his balance when he turns the corner and runs into someone. 

“Whoa!” Jinki says, swiftly catching Taemin in his strong arms, never giving the younger a chance to hit the ground. Taemin couldn’t immediately think of the words to say. Jinki was holding him so close that he had no choice but to stare into his beautiful eyes. But he was being given a look that he wasn't quite familiar with.

“T-Taem… You haven’t masked, have you?” the older asks. The scent of Taemin was driving Jinki crazy. He had never experienced an attraction this strong in his life. Restraining himself from lunging at Taemin was just about the hardest thing he ever had to do. The Alpha bit his lip so hard that a small drop of blood started to trickle from his mouth and down to his chin. 

“H-Hyung, you’re bleeding…” Taemin says faintly. They both straighten up as Jinki lifts a hand to his lips. The bright red liquid on his fingertip scared him, but it was as if he didn’t even feel a thing.

The younger could hardly breathe himself. The look in Jinki’s eye suddenly made him aware of the one thing that they had managed to dodge in the time that they had spent together. Now that he wasn’t masked at all, the full power of their attraction to one another was showing itself. It was clearly the strongest feeling either of them had ever known.

Jinki clears his throat and tries to snap out of it. “Taemin, you should mask your scent.”

“I’m sorry, Hyung. Did I hurt you or something? I didn’t mean to—”

“Taemin. Go and mask your scent,” Jinki says. His voice was low and almost like a growl. It made the hairs on the back of Taemin’s neck stand up in attention. The desire in Jinki’s eyes and voice was quite palpable. And it drove Taemin insane. “Please.”

All the Omega could do was obey. He scuffled into his room with only one thing in mind--to get to that bottle of olive oil. 

Jinki wouldn’t let take his eyes off the younger until he disappeared into his room. It took all of his strength to keep himself from sprinting after Taemin and taking his Omega into his arms. 

Taemin’s heart was beating so quickly. The Omega slams the door as he tries to calm himself down. His hands are shaking as he reaches for his bottle of olive oil and puts dots of it over his wrists, neck and other points in his body, like how you would perfume. He takes a deep breath as he could hear Jinki’s footsteps walking away from his bedroom door. 

The young one steadies himself as he takes a seat on his bed. He clutches his heart and takes deep breaths. What a strange sensation that was. He wanted so badly to follow his instincts but was completely terrified at the same time. 

"Wow."

*****

_"Father, this is unacceptable!" Changmin erupts, his voice echoing through the entire Fenris mansion. "For centuries, those mutts have had the upper hand when we're clearly the more superior clan!"_

_"Don't speak of things you don't understand," his Father responds, nonchalantly. A smoking pipe is raised to his mouth as he puts his tired feet up on his favorite ottoman._

_"What else is there to understand? We are the strongest, most powerful clan--but we have nothing to show for it! Those Aina fools have been running circles around us for far too long!"_

_"Then what do you suggest?"_

_"A show of force! I alone am already much stronger than Lee Jinki will ever be!"_

_The elder Alpha laughs heartily at the absurdity of it all. "Maybe so, but the Aina is more than just Lee Jinki. You underestimate your opponent. Look around, Changmin. These halls were once teeming with the finest wolf warriors in history, and now..." He takes a deep breath and lets out a defeated sigh. "I am old, Son, and ailing. Members of my pack have all died but for two, while the Aina still has three generations intact and ready for battle. This mansion houses us all and is but a relic of our once vast wealth. Meanwhile, each Aina family has mansions of their own. We are not in a position to be bull-headed about such things."_

_"But we have to try! A truce is_ _fooli_ _\--"_

_"A truce is the only option we have!" the elder Shim shouts, his bellowing voice echoing through the mansion even more fiercely than his son's. "Do you suggest that we fight for our rightful place now, with members who are either old and disabled or young and ill-prepared? Are you arrogant enough to have Fenris blood on your hands? No! I forbid it! Too many of our brothers have fallen hunting those disgusting Asenas as it is. The most supreme clan will not die out under my rule! The truce stands! For now."_

_"Father, with all due respect this is the most ridiculous plan you have ever--"_

_"You still don't understand, do you, boy? A good leader should never be run by emotions! Where is your strategy!? Think, Son! Think!"_

_The younger Alpha is forced into silence and examines the situation with new eyes. His father was right. It's about time that he started to think more like a pack Alpha, rather than just the son of one. A few moments later and he finally sees it clearly. "We are biding time."_

_"Exactly, Changmin. Yes. That's exactly it," he replies, a smile spreading on his face. "Grow your pack, Son. Make them strong enough to deliver your goal. Only my word is bound to this truce. Once I die..."_

_"Then the Fenris will be free to fight for its rightful place..."_

_"This shall be your life's mission, Son. It is a matter of the clan's life or death," he elder Shim says, as he rises to look Changmin straight in the eye. "Failure is not an option. Nothing will save you from the wrath of our ancestors... Including me."_

These memories haunt him now more than ever. As the day for Jinki’s ceremony drew nearer, the more Changmin lost sleep. After years of planning, there was definitely something wrong that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Nothing seemed to soothe him. Even Yunho’s touch was not enough to quiet his mind anymore. The Alpha used to be overly confident about his next steps but as Jinki's ceremony drew closer, the more he worried. Everything had to go according to plan. He would let nothing stand in his way. 

“Changmin, we really need to talk,” Leeteuk says, barging into the Alpha's study with a nervous look on his face.

“Took you long enough. What did you find?” 

“I’m not quite sure.”

“Then why are you here? Don’t waste my time.”

“No,” Leeteuk replies, taking a seat across from him. “They’re up to something. I haven’t seen Jinki much. We've been lurking around them for a while now and it was Minho who confronted us. It was like Jinki didn't even notice. Don’t you find that odd?”

Changmin leans back into his chair and looks up to the ceiling. That was odd. More than odd. A pack Alpha would never leave his members to fend for themselves in a time like this. Unless…

“What have you found out about his pairing?”

“That’s the thing,” Leeteuk replies. “All this time we thought that it was going to be Kibum, right? But I got this weird vibe from him and Minho while we were there. I think they’re the ones who are fated to one another.”

“And? Who’s Jinki’s Omega then?”

Just as Leeteuk was about to speak, a figure suddenly appears in the doorway.

"Pairings? That's the least of our concerns,” Yunho says. “It's a waste of time to sit here and try to figure that out now. The ceremony is tomorrow. We’ll find out then. For now, I think we should focus on ourselves. Clearly, the Aina have been training.”

Leeteuk throws his head back and laughs. “As if training could do them any good. Come on, Yunho. We could snuff them out in our sleep.”

“We’ve always underestimated the Ainas," the pack Omega replies. This is the time to make things right. The longer we wait, the stronger they’ll get. We might never get another chance like this in our lifetime.”

The Alpha smiles proudly at his fated. Of course, Yunho was right; Yunho was always right. Hard as it was, he had to refocus his thoughts on their ultimate goal. To avenge the Fenris line was of utmost importance, and the perfect opportunity to strike had come.

“Tell everyone to meet us in the backyard,” Changmin tells Leeteuk. “We need to warm up for tomorrow's kill.”

*****

“Hey,” Jinki says, peeking his head into Taemin’s room where he was sitting on his bed, in the middle of a pile of books. It made the Alpha smile to see his fated so happy.

“H-Hi,” Taemin replies, shyly. This was the first time they had seen each other since that intense encounter earlier in the day. 

“I’m sorry I came home so late… I just had to make sure my school stuff is out of the way before tomorrow… Been having fun at Hogwarts?” 

“Yes, I have,” he replies, smiling. The Omega closes the book and rests it on his lap. “I wouldn’t have stopped reading if it wasn’t for your Mom coming to get me for mealtimes. Is everything alright? You didn’t say goodbye this afternoon… I thought you were upset.”

Jinki clears a few books from the bed and takes a seat beside his fated. “No, of course not... Everything is fine. Actually, I came to say that I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't say goodbye because I didn’t think I could handle myself well if I saw you again that soon. I’m sorry if that whole thing made you uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay. I totally felt it too... Hyung, what was that?” Taemin asks.

“I don’t know either… I guess that’s what being fated is supposed to feel like,” Jinki says, his voice trailing away. He suddenly wished that they were talking about anything else. The scent was still burned into his brain, and being around Taemin was honestly still making him weak. His eyes trail the length of Taemin's long and slender arms when he notices that the younger was suddenly fidgeting in his seat. “Are you okay?”

“Hyung, I can tell you anything, right?” The younger asks.

“Of course…”

“I’m a bit terrified… About the ceremony and all that. I’ve been making friends in the pack and your family has been great… But when it's over, everyone will finally know about me… And the Fenris--”

“Let us worry about them,” Jinki says, taking Taemin’s hand in his. 

“That’s just it… The thought of my new friends getting hurt because of me... I can't bear it...” he says. The concern in the Omega’s voice gives away his every worry. It never occurred to Jinki until now that Taemin could see himself as a burden to the pack. “Hyung… Can you promise me something?”

“What is it?”

Taemin couldn’t bring himself to look at Jinki in the eye, but it didn’t at all take away from the sincerity of the moment. “If things get out of hand and it’s a choice between your life or mine… Please choose yourself.”

Jinki was stunned. He looks at Taemin whose lips were shaking from the tenderness of the moment. He had never seen the young one so vulnerable before. 

“You’re more important than I will ever be. You’re the pack Alpha… The Ainas will always need you. Besides, too many have already given up their lives for me. I can’t let you do that too.”

“Taemin, I can’t promise that.”

The Omega knew that this would happen but he at least had to try to ask this of Jinki. He attempts to hide his disappointment but there’s really nothing that he can hide from his fated. Jinki can almost feel in his own heart the fear that Taemin was feeling. 

“I won't lie... Things are gonna become complicated in the coming days but you have to know that I won’t let anything happen to you. I can’t really imagine life without you anymore. Even if I do what you ask, Taemin… I’d be a wasted being without you. Maybe there’s something else I can promise you,” Jinki continues, taking his Aina necklace off and motioning to put it on Taemin. “I can promise you that no matter what happens, you will never be alone.”

Taemin had never seen anything like it. The way that it glistened captured his attention, and he stared at the beautiful pendant as Jinki swung it around his neck. He almost couldn't breathe as the Alpha closed the clasp and he could feel the cool gold on his skin. The weight of it around his neck was enough to make him gasp. 

"My father gave me this. This is the symbol of the pack Alpha... Something handed down from generation to generation. It's meant to remind us that love conquers all. See?" Jinki points to the delicate inscription, his face beaming with pride at seeing Taemin wearing the treasured piece of jewelry.

"Hyung, this means so much. I can't possibly accept this," the Omega says, his eyes wide in disbelief. 

"Sure, you can. It suits you better than it ever did me," Jinki says, his eyes crinkling from that sweet smile of his. "I don't know what will happen but this means you'll always have a piece of me with you. You'll always have my heart. I love you, Taemin."

Taemin reaches out to caress Jinki's cheeks with the back of his hand. It was an understatement to say that he had never known a love like this. He never even knew that a love like this could even exist. It scared him more than ever. But as he looked into his fated's eyes, he knew that love would be enough to see them through.

"I love you too, Jinki..."

*****

Jinki comes down the stairs after putting Taemin to bed. They had spent almost the entire evening talking about anything under the sun. Time spent with his fated was always easy and comfortable. So comfortable, that Taemin had dozed off while the Alpha was telling him about his father's unfortunate attempt to teach him how to fish. 

The young one was so adorable, his head falling to one side so that his cheeks drooped a bit. He clutched the Harry Potter book to his chest so tightly that Jinki decided to leave it there in his arms as he slept, like some sort of security blanket. The Alpha made sure to clear his bed of any other books and tucked him goodnight with a soft kiss on his cheek. 

It was amazing to think that after tomorrow, they would be bonded and Jinki's life would never be the same again.

He ventures quietly into the study, hearing voices coming from behind the heavy wooden doors. The Alpha smiles to see his beloved family gathered around the fireplace, happily chatting about the festivities that were to come.

"Darling, we were just talking about you," Mrs. Lee coos. "How are you feeling? Come, pour yourself a glass and join us."

Jinki marches over and does what he is told, happily pouring himself a modest glass of wine. He knew he shouldn't be drinking since the next day was to be the most important of his life, but he couldn't refuse an offer of alcohol. 

"My son will become the pack Alpha tomorrow," the elder Lee says, absolutely beaming. "Jinki, I'm proud of you every day but tomorrow is an incomparable milestone."

“I wish you could come with us,” Jinki says, lifting his glass up to his lips as he takes a seat on the chair beside his mother.

“We all wish we could be there, too. But the new pack needs to be blessed by the ancestors on their own. They might not want to show up if they see a bunch of old geezers lagging behind,” Jinki’s grandfather jokes. 

“You’re not old geezers, Halabeoji. You still kick our butts in training. The pack can’t stop whining about it. I really don't understand why my own family can't be there.”

“It’s tradition, Jinki,” Mr. Lee says. “You need to become a leader on your own, without dependence on any of us.”

“That’s impossible, though,” Jinki replies. “I will always depend on you. You’re my family.”

Jinki’s mother’s eyes tear up almost instantly. She reaches out to pat her son's arm. "Of course, dear. And we will always be here for you."

"Just not tomorrow night," Halabeoji says, snickering. "How's Taemin?"

"He's fast asleep. His eyes probably got tired from all the reading he did. From the way he's going through all the books, I'm starting to get a bit worried that we don't have a big enough library."

"He told me that he didn't have a chance to read before. Poor thing had to be alert all the time so reading was a distraction," Mrs. Lee says. "He just keeps to himself and reads the whole day when you're away. It's quite endearing. You found yourself another homebody. It's a lovely match."

Jinki smiles widely at his mother's observation. He was concerned that she wouldn't be able to get on board with the thought of him pairing with anyone else other than Kibum. To hear her approval meant the world to Jinki.

"Is there anything you want to ask us? Any worries you might have?'

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about the Fenris... After the ceremony, Taemin's identity will be revealed and... I don't know..." Jinki shifts in his seat, getting physically uncomfortable with the thought of being that vulnerable... Of having his fated become that vulnerable.

"Seeing into the future is not a Lee gifting, so I don't know for sure what will happen," his Appa says. "But I do know that you come from a long line of remarkable leaders."

"Us included," Halabeoji says.

"You'll know what to do when the time comes, Jinki. Lee blood doesn't betray. Believe in yourself. We sure do."


	21. Ceremony

Taemin clutches the picture of his family tightly to his chest. This was easily the most important day of his life so far, and it pained him that he was alone for it. He thinks about the times that he had spent with his brother, who he misses the most.

_“Hyung,” Taemin says, nudging his brother from a trance. “Don’t stare at it too much, you might burn a hole in it.”_

_“They loved each other a lot,” the older replies, still not taking his eyes off the picture._

_“Did they?” Taemin asks. He was too young to remember certain details about their parents and was always excited to learn more about them whenever he could. The young man stares at the picture too. Taesun was right. They were in love. You could see it in their eyes._

_“It’s unfair,” Taesun replies, his tone scaring Taemin a little bit. It was rare for his brother to express any negative feelings, and the younger wasn’t sure how to deal with it. The younger stays quiet and waits for him to continue. “We’re never going to get to know what that feels like.”_

_“Maybe we can… Who knows, Hyung?”_

_“No, we won't, Taemin. We’ve been running all our lives. Have you seen anyone else of our kind other than those guys that live to kill us? Love isn’t for us,” Taesun says, putting the picture back in his pocket._

_“I don’t know, Hyung…”_

_“Get out of your imagination, Taemin. This is why I always get worried about you.”_

_“No, Hyung. Listen. Look at Appa and Eomma. They were running all their lives, too. I’m sure they weren’t expecting to fall in love with each other and have us but here we are anyway. And you know that our kind isn't given life by the ancestors just because. We have a purpose, Hyung. Maybe there’s a being destined for us out there… It’s not hopeless. We could still get bonded, have a ceremony, have a litter or two... ”_

_“I doubt our purpose is to procreate when there's only two of us from the same family left, Taem. You’re too romantic for your own good. Just go to sleep. You’re not making any sense,” Taesun says, brushing off his younger brother’s wishful thinking. He turns to see Taemin become visibly upset at being shot down and that strikes a chord in him. It bothered him to see Taemin upset, and it was a hundred times worse if he was the cause of it. He quickly shifts his attitude and talks calmly to his brother. “Hey, I'm sorry. Let me put it this way: I don’t know how it could happen, but if it does… I know you’d make a good mate. I know that your fated could grow to love you even more than I do. And you would be a really good Appa. Your litter would love you.”_

_“You think so?”_

_“I know so,” Taesun says, reaching into his pocket and fishing out the photo. “Here. You keep it. It’s better kept by someone who believes in love."_

_Taemin's eyes sparkle at the precious gift that his brother had just given him. He holds it gently and carefully places it in his pocket, the way that his Hyung kept it. "Thank you, Taesun. I'll take good care of it."_

_"I know. Good night, Taemin.”_

Taemin touches the near-faded images in the photo and sighs deeply. There were no words to express how painful it was that he had to be all alone right now. 

“Hey, guys… It’s a really big day. Jinki’s great, isn’t he? I can’t believe this is happening. There are so many things I want to ask you, Appa and Eomma. And Taesun, you’ll tease me about it but I know you’d love Jinki too.” A tear falls down his cheek, wishing with all his heart that he could see them, even just for a while. “I miss you all so much. But I know you’re with me… Right?” 

A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts. 

“Hey,” Kibum smiles as he peeks into the Omega's room. He saw the younger wipe away some tears and so he comes in quickly, immediately closing the door behind him. His smile turns into a worried expression as his eyes land on the photo that Taemin was clutching in his hand. A wave of sympathy comes over Kibum. Taemin is always so jovial that he easily forgets that the young one was all alone in the world. “You’re missing your family, aren’t you?”

Taemin smiles weakly and nods through his sniffles. “A whole new life… A whole new pack… I just wish they could be here to see this.”

"I'm sure they are, Taemin... In some way, I'm sure they are..." Kibum says, smiling softly at his new friend. "Do you need more time? Everyone is ready downstairs but I can ask them to wait a little bit if you want a bit of space."

"No, no..." Taemin says, rising from the bed. "I'm fine... I guess I have a new family now to look forward to."

Kibum opens his arms and the two Omegas share a heartfelt embrace. "Oooh, you're certainly right about that. You can't get rid of me now."

"Thank you, Kibum," Taemin replies. "I don't even know how to tell you how grateful I am for your friendship."

The older Omega's eyes instantly brimmed with tears at Taemin's words. But special occasion or not, there's no way that Kibum is going to let anyone see him being soft--even if it was on account of their newest member. He ruffles Taemin's hair and abruptly turns towards the door. "Okay then. I'll see you downstairs?"

Taemin smirks as he watches Kibum wipe his eyes and shuffle out the door. It hasn't been that long but he already felt that he could read his new pack as well as he could read his brother. Without him meaning to, Kibum had put the new pack Omega at ease for the biggest night of his life. Taemin takes a deep breath and kisses the photo before he slips it into the pocket of his jacket. “Here we go, guys. Wish me luck.”

*****

It was such a beautiful night. The clouds were sparse and the night sky could be seen so clearly. The stars looked like a million diamonds had been laid out just to witness their union. It took Taemin’s breath away. The cool breeze hits his skin as the rest of the pack stood behind them, waiting for Jinki's lead. 

“Are you ready?” Jinki asks. 

Taemin nods as he takes his fated’s hand in his. The Alpha had never looked more handsome. There was a glow in his skin and a love in his eyes that made the younger tingle with excitement. An overflowing sense of peace came over him as he looked at his fated--something that he had never experienced before in his life. Taemin knew in his heart that this was who he had been waiting for all his life... The reason he was even alive. At that moment, everything was right in the world. 

The pack starts to run into the dark cover of night, the wind rushing past as their feet take them faster than the naked eye can see. In what felt like an instant, Taemin feels the cool grass beneath his paws and the feeling of absolute freedom follows. His vision clears and hearing is heightened as his fur ruffles in the night air. He looks around at the pack, who are gleefully running through the forest as fast as their legs can take them. The young men have transformed into the strong pack that they are.

Their laughter choruses in Taemin's head in the way that only their kind can communicate with one another. The Omega could hardly believe that he was in the presence of others of his kind, especially in this manner--happy and carefree. He felt so safe with his loyal brothers by his side, and so loved by his Alpha who was leading them all.

And their Alpha was truly a sight to behold. Jinki’s chest was confidently puffed out, his fur shining brightly in the night sky. He was extremely proud to have made it to this point in his existence, where he could proudly carry on the Aina legacy with a new pack and new leadership. He was even more proud to have Taemin by his side. 

All of them reach their ridge, the piece of land where every Aina before them had valiantly stood. For some reason, Taemin felt like he belonged--like he was meant to be here at this very moment. He had always hoped that he would walk in the path of his destiny, but now that he was finally here, he was completely terrified. 

Jinki carefully steps toward the sacred rock, and he looks back to see Taemin shaking in fear. 

“It’s alright, Taemin.” The young one is startled to hear Kibum’s voice clearly in his head. “Go ahead.”

Taemin looks back at Kibum and then around at the pack. Each of them with smiling eyes towards him, completely excited by what they were about to witness. The Omega had never known support in this way before. And he was more than grateful. His eyes look toward Jinki who had a smile in his eye that rivaled no ones. It was filled with so much love.

“Don’t be scared,” Jinki’s voice comes through as clear as day. “It’s you and me.”

The Omega finally steps forward and follows his fated to approach the sacred rock. “Hyung, I don’t know what to do…”

“Trust me,” Jinki says, as he places his paw upon the rock. Taemin follows his lead and they both find themselves perched on the ancient cornerstone as the full moon rose to its perfect place in the sky. 

All at once, a burst of wind came from all directions, sending their fur flying every which way. Colorful bursts of lights come from the rock as all the ancestors come out to pay their respects to the pack’s new Alpha and Omega. 

“It’s begun,” Minho says. 

The pack watches in awe as dozens of flickering lights surround their leaders, seemingly dancing all around them until the pair completely disappeared behind the swirls and colors. 

“What’s going on? I don’t see them, “ Jongin says, squinting his eyes and trying to peer through the lights.

“We’re not meant to see anything but the lights. This is between the ancestors and them,” Kyungsoo replies. “I've read about it a million times but I never imagined how beautiful it was going to be.”

There was a spattering of agreement coming from the pack as they continued to stare at the colorful swirl of lights engulfing their friends.

At the same time, the two realize that all they could see was the lights too. Jinki lays his head over Taemin’s to comfort his Omega just in case the younger was frightened, but all they both could feel was an overwhelming feeling of love and belonging. It wasn’t long before it all made Taemin shed a tear, and the dampness on his neck told him that Jinki was weeping too. They were both suddenly in their human form, holding one another in an embrace. Out of the corner of his eye, the Alpha notices someone approaching them coming from the spirits of their ancestors. 

“Popo,” Jinki says, straightening up as a willowy figure of a handsome man appears in front of them. 

“I’m so proud of you, my Jinki,” the figure says. “The time has come for you to take your rightful place. The ancestors are well pleased with this pairing and bless your partnership with love and life. I am here to represent them and bind you together.”

“Popo," Jinki says, stepping forward as the figure takes him into his arms. "I've missed you so much.”

“Oh, my dear boy, I watch over you every day. And you too, Taemin,” he says, smiling at the Omega.

“Th-thank you… Sir…” Taemin says, stuttering at the entire exchange happening in front of his eyes. 

“Call me Popo,” he replies with a chuckle, stretching his arm toward Taemin to prompt him to join the embrace. The younger didn’t know him at all, but the comfort and love that he felt in that embrace made him feel like he had known Popo even before he was born. 

“Popo, I have so many questions. How is it possible for me to be fated to an Asena? The Fenris won’t take this sitting down and I just want to be able to protect everyone. What am I supposed to do? They’re stronger, and I know Changmin plans to break the truce, and--” 

“All will be revealed in due time,” he interrupts. The figure touches Jinki’s cheek tenderly. “Trust your instincts, Jinki. The world will question you and pull you in every direction but sometimes, the answer is not what you think it might be. Don't be afraid to go within yourself to find the answer. Listen carefully to your heart, and you will never go wrong. Everything you will ever need is already inside of you because everywhere you go, you take your ancestors with you. I’ll be watching over you always.”

Popo turns to Taemin and places his hand on the Omega’s shoulder. “Oh, my dearest Taemin. The only regret I have is not having the privilege to know you in my lifetime. Being a pack Omega will not be an easy task but take heart. You’ve always seen yourself as weak but there’s is a remarkable strength in you that you will discover. There will be times where you will feel lost and overwhelmed. Those are the times that you need to lean on what you know for sure. No matter how your life has changed... Remember who you are.” 

“Remember whose blood runs through your veins, both of you. Together, you can do things that not even the ancestors had thought possible. I can see the love that you have for each other, my dear sons. Rely on it always. It will carry you through.”

“Popo…” Taemin says, quite shyly, the longing in his voice unmistakable. If the ancestors made it possible for Popo to appear before them, there was just one question that the Omega desperately needed to ask.

The figure shrouded in light smiles softly and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, my Son… Not today. But don’t worry. They are safe now, Taemin. Finally safe. I know you can feel how proud they are of you. They are always with you.” Popo touches the young one’s jacket pocket where he stowed away his family’s photo. 

Taemin’s eyes are filled with tears. He hoped against hope that he could catch a glimpse of his loved ones too. Just as the tears were about to fall from his eyes, he feels Jinki’s hand grab his hand. 

“I’m your family too, Taem…” he says, with so much love in his eyes. “From now on, you don’t have to be alone.”

“It’s time, my Sons,” Popo says, lifting his hand to show them the way to the edge of the sacred rock. 

They take their place in the middle of the sacred rock, facing one another. Taemin sneaks a peak directly above them where the full moon is shining its rays directly onto the pair. Popo takes a deep breath as his voice booms throughout the whole forest. 

**“Bitmira bia diratai, zolus ontiar orai ettua,”** Popo declares. The lights of the ancestors continue to get brighter with every word and each swirls around the two of them faster and faster. **“Desmerella pinon dyotua tin, ailopi kitiana!”**

Jinki notices Taemin’s small frame shaking as his eyes nervously dart around in a panic. “Hey, just look at me. Don’t be scared… It will be okay…”

That made all the difference in the world. With Taemin looking deep into Jinki's eyes, the scary lights were now just becoming a loving glow surrounding them. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. Jinki was right. It was just the two of them. “What is he saying, Hyung?” 

The Alpha raises his hand that bears the mark of the Aina and urges Taemin to lift his hand bearing the mark of the Asena. As they slowly bring their palms together, Jinki whispers the translation of the ancient language of the original wolf clans. 

_**“Two souls, one heart… Bound together for life… And for all eternity.”** _

At that exact moment, the ground around the sacred rock shakes, as beams of light come from each of their birthmarks. This light continues to shine brighter and brighter until it engulfs both of them.

Jinki frantically looks around, trying to see Popo one last time.

"I'm here, Jinki-yah," his voice says, with either of them not being able to identify where it was coming from. It was like he was everywhere. "I'll always watch over you. Remember who you are."

"Bye, Popo," Taemin says faintly, as he looks at his fated with worried eyes. Their wrists glowed so brightly that it started to drown out the lights of the ancestors around them. "Hyung..." 

With his free arm, Jinki grabs Taemin in an embrace and closes his eyes. The light coming from their birthmarks was brighter than anything either of them had ever seen before in their lives. The pair could do nothing but hold each other and let the rest of the ceremony take place.

Meanwhile, the rest of the pack starts to worry about what they're witnessing.

"What's happening, Kyungsoo??" asks a panicked Chanyeol, as everyone starts to teeter around from the rumbling of the earth beneath them.

"This is it, guys. They're being bound right now," the young one replies, quite certain that he had read this before in textbooks.

"Right now?? Oh my God," Jongin says, excitedly.

"Is it really supposed to be this wobbly though??" Baekhyun asks, almost falling over from the tremors.

"Or this bright?? Look!" Junmyeon says, pointing toward the direction of the sacred rock. The colorful lights of the ancestors had turned into a bright white light that seemed to burst upward toward the moon. 

"Woah," Kyungsoo says. "I'm pretty sure I've never read anything like that happening before."

Minho instinctively steps in front of Kibum to shield him with his body. "It's way too bright! I can't even look at it!"

"Watch out!" Jongdae shouts as the light builds up to an excruciating display and explodes all around them, knocking every wolf off their feet.

Tiny fragments of light fall all around them as they pick themselves up from the forest floor. It takes a minute for their eyes to adjust to the moonlight before they recognize that Jinki and Taemin are now among them once again. The two wolves look radiant atop the sacred rock, their birthmarks glowing softly. 

Minho is the first to rise and immediately bows towards the new pack Alpha and Omega. The other wolves follow suit, and one by one they acknowledge the authority of the new leader as a representative of each of their wolf families. Jinki nods his head in recognition with tears in his eyes. The moment he had been preparing for all his life was finally here. 

Each wolf surrounds Jinki and Taemin as they come off the sacred rock to be welcomed by their brothers. Each member is overjoyed by the moment, nuzzling them both with their noses. Jonghyun couldn’t help the joy in his heart as he jumps in the air with joy for both of his friends and, more importantly, for his pack.

This was a new beginning for the Aina. The new pack had been consecrated by the ancestors through the light that had showered upon them. Their coats had a new distinct sheen that wasn't there before. It was like the strands of their fur now sparkled in the moonlight and made them infinitely more beautiful than they were before. 

With pride in his heart, the new pack Alpha carefully returns to the sacred rock. Taemin watched him carefully as he lifted his chin to the air and took a deep breath. He knew what was to come, but nothing could have prepared him for how electric it would make him feel. What followed was the most powerful howl that any of them had ever heard. It echoed through the ravine and to the forest surrounding them.

Taemin's fur was standing on end and the sound of Jinki's howl not only made his heart jump, but it seemed to light up every single part of him. Something inside of him had awakened with that beautiful melody. Somehow, he wasn't as scared as was. The Omega felt like a new being--the best version of himself. 

The new era had now begun.

Jinki steps down the rock and sees Taemin's intense gaze. He couldn't help but smile to himself, knowing that he had just struck a chord with his Omega. But his happiness didn't last long. He couldn't explain how, but he sensed a great danger close by. 

“Get in formation,” Jinki commands, more sternly than they had ever experienced from him before. 

"What's wrong?" Taemin asks.

"Jinki," Minho says, worry in his eyes. 

"The Fenris are here," he replies, his nose twitching in the air. Their scents grew stronger and it was almost like he could feel Changmin's drawing nearer to them.

"I can pick up the scent too," Jonghyun says, his eyes wide and alert. "It's all of them, Hyung. They're all here."

"What are we going to do?" Kibum asks, swallowing the fear that was building up inside his chest. Minho gives him a look and nudges his fated to fall in formation. The Aina look formidable as ever before, armed with the blessing from the ancestors and their training sessions. But the fact was, they were a new pack. None of them had ever known the perils of battle and no one had dared to hurt another being. Kibum's question hangs in the air, but they all knew what they had to do. It was time to put their strength to the test. 

The wind shifts and figures finally come out from behind the shadows. Slowly, the Fenris emerge before them, looking more menacing than they ever had. The members of the Fenris looked hungry for a fight but none more so than Changmin, who bared his sharp and weathered fangs. Jinki could see the excitement in his rival's eyes to have a confrontation after so many years. Everything in his mind told him to run but his spirit was emboldened to stand his ground. He was the Alpha now, and it was time to make his mark. 

"Everyone, remember your training. Those who are fated, do your best to combat as one. No one moves until I say so," the Alpha tells his pack. Minho and Jonghyun flank him, with everyone else finding their place. 

The two packs are now face-to-face, heavily anticipating each other's movements. Changmin moves closer to the Aina, mocking Jinki's newfound position.

“Well, well… Congratulations on completing your mating cycle, Jinki… New leadership means a new era. We can finally forget about the foolish truce our fathers made us suffer through. Tell me… How does it feel to--”

The rival Alpha lays his eyes on the figure behind Jinki and is shocked. The smaller build of the body, the unmistakable white coat, those piercing yellow eyes... He stops dead in his tracks as every hair on his body stood up. This scent… This look... It was almost too difficult for him to believe what he was seeing, but he could not deny it when it was standing right in front of him. No. It couldn’t be.

“An Asena…”


	22. War

“Changmin,” Taemin whispers, terrified. His body starts to shake at the sight of the entire Fenris pack as the horrific memories of his life as a fugitive come back to him. These were the same wolves that killed off his kind through the years, one by one. He had never seen their full might with his own two eyes and the Omega had never been more terrified in his entire life.

Jinki's heart was about to beat out of his chest. Now that Changmin knew about Taemin, he knew for sure that the peaceful days between their packs are over, and his leadership, as well as the strength of his pack, was about to be tested. 

The rest of the Fenris wonder why their Alpha suddenly halted in his tracks and start to look more closely at their rival pack. Leeteuk yelps in surprise as he recognizes the shining star-shaped birthmark near Taemin's paw, and a collective gasp rises from their ranks as they realize who it was they were looking at. Dread fills them as they realize their huge mistake. The youngest Asena had tricked them and escaped their clutches. 

“Impossible,” Yunho says, turning to the hunter wolves in his pack. "Asenas are extinct. We annihilated them all."

"All but one," Jinki declares, with as much courage he could muster. "If you want him, you have to get through this pack. He's one of us now."

The Aina stand proudly, readying their stances for battle. Underneath their confident exteriors, each member was scared out of their minds. After all, they were a young pack and this would be their first battle. But nothing could persuade them out of defending one of their own. Jinki was right. Taemin was one of them now, and the Aina are always prepared to shed blood for family. 

Changmin scoffs as he takes in the sight of the Ainas in formation. "You've got to be kidding me. Your mate is an Asena? I never respected you, Lee Jinki but I didn't think you'd sink as low as taking a mutt for a mate." The rival Alpha does not take his eyes off Jinki for one second as he can see the anger rise out the young leader. It was amusing for the Fenris Alpha to see him try to control himself. 

"Changmin," Jinki negotiates. "We are all still part of the same species and both our clans need to live on. Reconsider your actions. We don't want to harm any of you."

The entire Fenris pack bursts into spontaneous laughter. "Of course you won't harm us, Lee Jinki... You won't even get the chance. Go in for the kill, boys. Have fun."

In a split second the entire fury of the Fenris clan is upon them, as the huge beings charge at full speed. 

"Hyung," Taemin says, frightened. He and his fated exchange knowing looks. This stand-off was bound to happen. It was now or never. 

"Fight honorably! Remember your training! Aina!" Jinki yells at the top of his lungs as the entire pack charges bravely to meet their enemies. 

All at once, the beautiful creatures all run to their enemies and leap in the air, their teeth bared and claws out. Their growls and roars enveloped every corner of the forest and made the night seem even colder than it was. Every member from the different packs seemed to have found his fight, and a skirmish ensues. 

Above them, the clouds begin to roll. Bolts of lightning suddenly fill the sky, intermittently illuminating the battle below, as the ancestors from every wolf clan in history looked on from the heavens with anticipation. The survival of their species depended on the resolution of this newly minted rivalry, and the spirits could not do anything but watch.

Changmin and Jinki collide in the air, one Alpha trying to overpower another. They roll violently towards the ground, with Changmin applying all of his strength to pin Jinki down as they landed. But the young Alpha was able to maneuver his way out of the powerful grip and they both land safely on their paws. The older wolf was shocked at his younger rival. There was no way that Jinki could be strong enough to withstand Changmin's charge at full strength, but he did. The bigger wolf changes his perspective about his foe and realizes that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it was going to be.

Jinki was himself surprised. Up to this point, he had no idea what his powers were, and this was truly an awkward time to be finding them out. Judging from Changmin's first attack, his powers might be strength just like Minho's... But he didn't have the luxury of celebrating that just yet.

The Fenris Alpha wastes no time. He lunges at Jinki with a dozen swipes and strikes with his sharp and large claws but Jinki dodged every single one. It was like he was able to foresee where Changmin was going to strike before he even moved a muscle, much like Kyungsoo's powers of strategy. It wasn't normal to have two sets of powers but he remembered it happening to some of his predecessors once or twice before. Jinki was struggling to keep his head in the fight and not panic when he noticed something much more strange developing as he started to move. In the blink of an eye, he was behind Changmin - a move he fully intended on doing, but didn't realize he could execute so fast. Jinki started to move again to make sure, and he could hardly believe it when he was able to run circles around the older Alpha with either of them hardly noticing. 

Also, for some reason, Jinki could feel something in his heart the more he looked at Changmin. He could tell that the Fenris Alpha was slowly losing his confidence and was being overcome with a terrible fear. 

"I can feel how scared you are," Jinki says. "We don't have to do this, Changmin. We have the power to stop this."

The Fenris Alpha's hairs started to stand on end. It felt like Jinki could see right through him - as if Jinki was invading his very thoughts. Changmin's eyes grew wider as he was coming to the same realization that Jinki was... Was it possible for one wolf to possess every known power? If that were true, Jinki would be the most powerful Alpha in history. And there was no way that Changmin was ever going to let that happen. 

"Arrogant little mutt," he mutters, as the Fenris Alpha gets a new-found determination to wipe Lee Jinki off the face of the Earth. He lunges at him once again and the brutal fight continues.

Meanwhile, all the other wolves were struggling.

Taemin remembers what he was told during training. The Fenris were going to make him their main target, so it was important to use his powers wisely. It was important not let them catch him under any circumstances. With this in mind, the young Omega zips speedily around the chaos in a blinding stream of yellow light. It was amazing how fast he could go, and it didn't make him that tired at all. He was untouchable. The Omega needed a bit more time to get used to the super speed he now possessed but he couldn't just ignore the battles going on around him. He started to keep his eyes peeled for any of his brothers that needed help.

Seeing everything unfold almost brought him to tears.

Jonghyun was being his courageous self, going head-to-head with one of Fenris' most formidable warriors, Siwon. Taemin watches in horror as Jonghyun unexpectedly falls to the ground, with Siwon ready to pounce on him. Out of nowhere, Junmyeon steps in just in time, swiping the warrior's snout with his claws, injuring his nose. 

Minho and Kibum were locked in a heated fight against Heechul and Leeteuk. It was amazing to see how his two Hyungs fought so well together, but they did have to take a few blows here and there. Taemin and Kibum locked eyes just as the latter was knocked to the ground by an aggressive headbutt from Heechul. Minho immediately jumped on top of Kibum and growled at their rivals to keep him safe until he regained composure. In no time, they were defending themselves valiantly against the two Fenris hunters.

Kyungsoo was barely surviving. Shindong had tried to lunge at him and bite him numerous times, and Kyungsoo had been effectively anticipating his advances. Even though the older wolf was growing more and more confused, but Kyungsoo's evasiveness only made him that much more determined to beat him. He was scared of being worn down, as the Fenris wolf was much bigger and stronger than him. 

The young Aina Omega also saw Donghae deliver a devastating blow to Chanyeol who was, by now, bleeding from his leg. The injury did not faze him at all, as he continued to show off his dexterity. From the other end of the forest, Baekhyun catches his fated bleeding, and he became adamant about getting free from Eunhyuk's attacks. They needed to fight together to be stronger. 

"Taemin!"

Chills down his spine as he had never heard his name called so desperately before in his life. It was Jongin. The Asena turns around quickly and runs up to his friend who was attempting to fend off two of the Fenris' most aggressive warriors, Yesung and Kyuhyun, by himself. Taemin arrives just in time and bravely stands in front of Jongin, teeth fully bared and ready to defend against the impending attack. 

"The lone wolf has come to the rescue," Kyuhyun says. "This is going to be fun."

"No!" A powerful voice emerges from behind. "Leave him to me."

Yesung and Kyuhyun immediately oblige and run towards the other fights around them, ganging up on other members of the Aina pack. 

Taemin is confused by the swift change in battle. The wolf now before him was Changmin's mate, judging by the sheer size of him. The Fenris Omega snarls and bares his terrifyingly long fangs, which have been used to kill before. It was crooked at a particular angle, scarily sharp but eerily familiar. Taemin couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen those fangs before.

Jongin stays by Taemin's side but he insists on facing the rival pack's Omega on his own. Remembering how the others struggled, he knew that they needed help more than he did. He looks at his dear friend with kind eyes and assures him that it was okay to leave. "Go and help the others, Jongin. Go."

Despite his misgivings, Taemin was his pack Omega now. He must obey orders. The Aina member reluctantly takes cautious steps away from the two Omegas and catches Sehun struggling to fend off Ryeowook out of the corner of his eye. He quickly bows his head towards Taemin as he scurries off to help his other brother. 

Taemin had never fought a day in his life. All he knew how to do was run away, and he wasn't going to change that now. He takes a deep breath and runs to his right, but Yunho is already there to meet him and block his way. The young Omega swiftly turns to the opposite direction with grace, but again he was hindered. Each step he took, Yunho was there--equally fast and equally swift.

"How adorable," mocks the bigger wolf. "We seem to have the same powers."

As a last effort, Taemin tries to run straight at Yunho to try and startle him, but the quick-thinking older Omega was not fazed at all.

"The difference between you and me is, I've been comfortable with my speed for much longer... I'm guessing that tonight is your first night with your full powers, right? No, sweetie. You won't be able to get away from me that easily. Better get your claws out. I have no intention of letting you out of here alive."

The two circle each other, in preparation for a battle. Taemin ran through all the possible scenarios in his mind. He decided that if tonight was going to be his last, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"You and I both know that one bite is all it takes," Taemin says. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Are you sure about that? Lee Taemin?"

The Omega is shocked that Yunho knew exactly who he was. "H-how did you know my name?"

"How could I forget?" Yunho says, closing in. "You look just like your Eomma... Watching her blood drain into the ground was one of the most satisfying times of my life."

In the blink of an eye, all of the memories come flooding back. 

_"Go! Taesun, take good care of your brother. Run to our hiding place and mask your scents well. We'll come for you later. Okay?" Taemin's Appa frantically reaches for them and gives them each a hurried kiss on their foreheads. "I love you so much, my boys. NOW, GO! QUICKLY!"_

_Taemin looks back at his Eomma who had tears in her eyes, mouthing how much she loved him before they went in the opposite direction and transformed into wolf cubs. The frightened brothers run off to the hiding place that their parents had chosen for them a couple of nights ago. It was strange that they weren't all running off together, and because of that, the young ones knew instinctively that this situation was more dangerous than all the others that had come before._

_Taesun suddenly stops and lifts his nose to the air. "Taemin-ah... Don't be scared, okay? They're all here. Every one of them is hunting us down. From now on, you have to listen to me well, okay? Let's go."_

_The brothers squeeze into the hollow rock formation, and Taesun transforms into his human form as soon as he gets inside. Taemin follows suit while his brother struggles to open a fresh bottle of olive oil that they had hidden there. He douses his hands in the slippery liquid and smears it all over his baby brother's pulse points. Taemin does the same for him, as they try to keep as quiet as they possibly can._

_Taesun takes Taemin into his arms to hug him close. Both of them had never been this scared before, and all they had to hang onto was their Appa's instructions. Many hours pass by and the brothers don't dare to emerge from the hiding place without their parents._

_"Taesun," the younger one whispers. "I'm getting thirsty... Are Appa and Eomma going to be much longer?"_

_"Me too, Taem," he replies. "But we have to stay here until they come for us. Let's hold on together, okay?"_

_The young boy nods his head dutifully as he obeys his older brother. Just then, they hear a commotion coming from outside. They both peek through the small crevices of the rock formation and see their Eomma outside in her wolf form, bleeding, bruised and exhausted. Her white fur is matted with a mixture of sweat, blood, and small debris. She was limping, and could hardly keep her head up. Taesun grabs Taemin and clasps his hand over the younger boy's mouth just as he was about to shout for her. The brothers watch in horror as they realize that their beloved Eomma was not alone._

_"Tell me where they are," says a Fenris wolf, who was almost double her size. He was completely menacing with his bare teeth and pointed stare._

_"Don't you get it after all this time? I will never tell you. Torture me all you want. I will never give up my children to you," their Eomma says._

_"Well, in that case," he says as he bares his fangs and lunges at their poor Eomma._

_Taemin's whimpers were muffled by Taesun's palms as both brothers quietly break down in tears. The last of the female Asenas had fallen, and the Fenris wolf had a smirk on his face that the young ones could never forget. His fangs were crooked and so sharp that it only took one bite for their Eomma to fall. She didn't even stand a chance._

_They hear more footsteps coming and the brothers gasp at the size of the rest of the pack._

_"Damn it, Yunho!" exclaims a larger wolf coming up from behind him. "We already killed the older guy! We needed her! Do you realize that we could have wiped them all out tonight? You_ _should have broken her first so that she could tell us where the brats are hiding!"_

_"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, okay," the wolf called Yunho says, rolling his eyes. His indifference to her murder was something that seared itself onto Taemin's memory. "She taunted me, and I was getting bored... Besides, it doesn't matter. We can find those two mutts on our own. Let her blood wet the ground."_

All the fear that Taemin felt was replaced by seething anger. After all these years, he was confronted with the very wolf that took his Eomma away from him. The Aina were under strict instructions not to cause harm to any wolf brother if they could help it, but rage blinded him. At that moment, his lifetime of suffering was begging to be avenged.

With all of his strength, Taemin leaps into the air, using Yunho's head as a springboard and the older Omega is knocked facedown to the ground. Taemin lands behind him and quickly faces Yunho, who was still on the ground. Without hesitation, he lunges forward and plunges his fangs into the back of Yunho's neck, deep enough that blood trickles out from him and onto the soil below. 

"Now who's blood is going to wet the ground?" Taemin asks with a sneer.

Yunho's wails echoed through the forest, his pain evident to anyone who could hear. In an instant, the battles stop, as every wolf turns to see Taemin with a bloody snout, standing over the Fenris Omega's body.

"YUNHO!!" 

Changmin deserts his fight with Jinki and runs to his fated's side. The Fenris members quickly run to Yunho too, as they see Changmin running towards the fallen Omega.

The Aina members take advantage of the commotion and run out of the forest as fast as their bodies could take them - being scattered in the process. 

The Fenris quickly form a circle around their fatally wounded brother, as wolf tradition dictates. They bow toward their pack Omega and Leeteuk leads them all to quietly whisper an ancient prayer to ease his pain. As the life force was leaving Yunho's body, he returned to his human form. The injuries were even more apparent as Yunho lay on the ground as a human. A clear bite mark could be seen on the Omega's neck and blood pooled around him. Heechul rushes to his side, hoping to lend a hand to the pack Omega with his healing powers. 

"It's no use, Heechul" Yunho whispers, gently caressing Heechul's paw with the little strength that he had. He looks into his brother's eyes, attempting to soothe his fears. But it was too late. "It was the Asena."

Changmin finally arrives at Yunho's side and turns into his human form as well. The Alpha scoops his fated into his arms, puts his own hands into Yunho's wounds and presses down firmly to stop the bleeding. His entire being was shaking, knowing that this could very well be the last moments of Yunho's life. 

"Changmin," Yunho says, weakly. "We underestimated them." The Omega started coughing up blood and all his veins were protruding from his skin. There was little anyone could do.

"Yunho..." Changmin replies, frantically, as he weeps over the love of his life. "No, Yunho... There has to be some way. We'll take you back to the mansion and find a cure somewhere. WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST STANDING THERE?? Heechul, come over and close his wound!! Siwon, give him a little bit of strength!! Please!!"

"Changmin," the Omega says, reaching up to touch his mate's face one last time. "You know better... An Asena's bite..."

"Please don't talk like that," the Alpha says, sobbing. His fated shakes violently in his arms like he was having a seizure. Yunho's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the saliva from Taemin's bite ravaged his body like poison. "Oh, God... Yunho!"

The shakes stop long enough for Yunho to look into his fated's eye one last time. "My life's purpose has been fulfilled, being your Omega..."

"Yunho," Changmin pleads, more terrified than he has ever been in his entire life. He could feel his mate slipping away, and the thought of what was going to happen next was unbearable.

"I'll see you soon, my darling," he whispers, as he takes his last breath. "I love you."

*****

The Aina members find their way back to each other as they did their best to race out of the forest. Each one of them had never been more frightened in their lives.

"What the heck happened??" Jonghyun exclaims. Everyone was panicked and stunned by what had just transpired.

"Taemin got cornered by Yunho! I didn't see much after that," Jongin says, doing his best to concentrate on the path ahead of him. "I should have stayed with him!"

As their paws crunch through branches and leaves in their way, they hear an unmistakable mourning howl shaking the entire forest. Changmin's sorrow could be felt by anyone who heard it, and it shook the Aina pack to their core.

"Oh, man..." Chanyeol says, doing his best to dash through the forest with his wounded leg. "Changmin just got a whole lot scarier to me."

"Do you think Taeminnie killed Yunho?" Kibum asks. "It's not possible, right? He could never do something like that. Not our sweet Taeminnie."

"That was a mourning howl. He's an Asena and he bit a Fenris, and there's no other ending to this. Pretty sure that Yunho's gone now..." Kyungsoo says, in between breaths. 

"Crap," Junmyeon says, realizing that things just got a lot more complicated than they already were. "What are we going to do?"

At that moment, the pack hears a familiar signal. It was the whistle tone that Jinki used whenever he wanted them to gather. The pack looks toward the direction of the sound and runs to it. They find their newly ordained leaders standing at a small clearing, and the Aina meet for quick instructions from Jinki. Everyone's faces were wide-eyed and shellshocked, a few of them with minor injuries. The young wolves catch their breath and lick their wounds as they wait for their next move. The pack Alpha quickly counted heads to make sure that everyone had gotten out of the attack safely. Despite the desperate situation, Jinki was proud of them. They did pretty well for their first battle, holding their own against the most brutal wolf warriors.

"We don't have much time. Everyone, get back to town. Make sure that your families are safe. The Fenris will probably hunt for Taemin now so we should hide to draw the Fenris away from everyone else. We'll head away to the mountains for a couple of days until it's time for Yunho's ascension ceremony. We'll head back to our house then, so please tell my family not to worry. I just need to keep Taemin safe for now." 

Everyone casts their eyes on the new pack Omega, who still had blood-soaked fur around his chin and a glassy stare in his eye. Kibum starts to approach his beloved friend but Taemin immediately takes a step back. He was in no condition to speak with anyone. 

"Minho, you're in charge while I'm away. Take Junmyeon and alert my Appa and the elders of what happened. They'll know what to do," Jinki says, looking directly into Minho's eyes.

The younger Alpha nods in acknowledgment. "Yes, Hyung. I'll do my best."

"Be on high alert," Jinki warns sternly, making sure to look every Aina member in the eye. "Training is over. This is war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, Fam! <3 Wow. This has to be the most challenging chapter I've written so far. Apart from everything being heavily emotional, action scenes are quite difficult for me to describe well since I've never really done it before. I hope you guys were able to visualize it properly. Also, I'd like to apologize if you were triggered by the most sensitive scenes in here - I think you know which ones I'm talking about. I mulled about it for soooooooo long (AND I MEAN SO LONG,) and there's just no other way to approach the storyline without mentioning these events. I thought about just mentioning them in passing but it didn't work over-all because they really have a big impact on future events in the wolf universe. Thanks for bearing with me and being patient with me on my learning curve. <3


	23. Wandering

The two new pack leaders settle into a random cave for the night, as they try to catch their breath. Jinki, for one, was thankful that Taemin had experience running away from the Fenris, or else he would have no idea what to do. The rival pack were experienced hunters, and if it weren’t for his mate’s cunning, he was sure they would be dead by now.

Masking Jinki’s scent was particularly challenging. Masking is different for each family, so it wasn’t a surprise that the small bottle of Taemin’s olive oil did nothing for the Alpha. They had to go through a few well-known options, until they found that small berries did the trick. Soon, they were undetectable from at least one sense and could hide safely. 

It was tiring going through so many detours. Jinki was thankful that were physically active in training before all of this because he couldn’t imagine climbing rock formations otherwise. It took them hours, but they finally found somewhere they could settle into – at least for the night.

They hadn’t said a single word to each other since they started fleeing. Somehow, they were able to be on the same page about which way to head, what to do, where to finally stop and stay. But the longer it went on, the silence between them grew heavier and more suffocating. The older knew that he had to do something to break the ice.

He turns to his mate and picks branches and leaves out of his hair.

“This really wasn’t what I imagined for our first night together,” Jinki says, chuckling. He starts to wipe the bloodstains off his mate, but Taemin suddenly lifted his eyes up to him in attention. 

"Hyung..."

There was a coldness in his voice that Jinki never heard from Taemin before, and it scared him.

"I'm just like them. I'm exactly like them now... A killer."

Taemin was stoic, completely unlike the bubbly, innocent boy he fell in love with. The look in his eye was detached, and he didn’t dare to look at Jinki in the eye.

"It wasn't your fault, Taem... He cornered you... You didn't have a choice," the Alpha says, soothingly. 

Taemin just stared back at him blankly. "No. That’s not true. Yunho didn't even touch me... I was the one who attacked him."

"Here," the Omega says, taking off the Aina necklace and handing it back to Jinki. "I don't deserve to wear this. You should have seen the way the pack looked at me. I'm a killer. I don't deserve to be an Aina."

"No one blames you, Taemin," the Alpha replies. "I know my members and I can tell you with certainty that no one blames you one bit. The rest of the pack were looking at you that way because they were worried, that's all. No one thinks you're a killer."

"But I am," Taemin says, his voice trembling. "I even told him, Hyung... I told him that I didn't want to hurt him. But when he talked about my Eomma... It was like I couldn't control myself. All I saw was my Eomma suffering in his hands, and I was just... So angry, Hyung. I was so, so angry. I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt my Eomma. I wanted Changmin to feel the suffering of losing someone you love. All I could think about was getting my revenge, Hyung. It was like the rage took over my body and now I don't know how to make it go away."

The young Omega breaks down in Jinki's arms, his whole body shaking as he sobbed. Taemin had never allowed himself to despair about anything that happened in his life. No matter what happened, he survived by moving forward. He just kept moving faster, away from the world of pain. But now, it had finally caught up to him. And every emotion he never allowed himself to feel came crashing down on him at that moment. 

"My Taeminnie," Jinki says, as he held his mate close, placing kisses on his head. His own tears fell at the suffering that Taemin was going through. He couldn't bear seeing Taemin this way. The Alpha would have given anything to take Taemin's pain away and it was the first time in his life that he felt utterly useless. 

“Now I’ve brought you into this mess. You don’t deserve this,” Taemin says through his sobs. “All the Aina have done is to welcome me and be kind to me… I can’t believe this is how I repay them.”

“Taem… I need you to listen to me,” Jinki says, placing his face directly across from his mate’s. “Remember who you are… No matter what happens, who you are won’t change. It’s destined. Nothing you can do will change the fact that you are the Aina Omega now… You were chosen for this.”

Jinki opens his palm and shows Taemin the necklace once again. And the young man delicately runs his hand over the inscription.

“I know anger can be blinding… But remember that love is always more powerful. Our love is more powerful.”

*****

Junmyeon, Jonghyun and Minho race to the Lee house as everyone else gets back to their families. No one even said goodbye to anyone else, focused on the tasks they had. They finally reach the façade of the Lee Mansion, pressing the doorbell that would allow them inside.

“Boys,” Mrs. Lee says, terror in her eyes. “Something has happened, hasn’t it?”

“We need to talk to the elders, Mrs. Lee. Is Mr. Lee in?” Minho says, fidgeting in place. He was itching to burst through and just run towards their elders but he was still raised to be respectful.

“Of course,” she says, getting out of the way. “Come in, please.”

They all walk briskly, following Jinki’s mother to the study where the elder Lees liked to spend their time.

“Kyunghee?” Mr. Lee asks immediately as he sees his wife’s worried expression. She enters the room without a word and he is shocked by who followed her inside. “Boys?”

“Elders Lee,” Minho says, bowing as the two other boys follow his lead. “Jung Yunho is dead. The Fenris ambushed us at the end of Jinki’s ceremony and a fight broke out. From what we know, Yunho came after Taemin and our Omega had no choice but to defend himself. He and Jinki have fled to the mountains to keep safe but shall return to us on the evening of Yunho’s ascension ceremony. We were instructed by our Alpha to come to you at once with this news.”

Mrs. Lee’s legs had given out from under her, and immediately plopped onto the closest seat. Halabeoji’s jaw drops a bit at the shock of it all, and Mr. Lee closes his eyes in frustration.

“I see,” Mr. Lee, says. “The truce is over. I didn’t think Changmin could be that bold. Is everyone okay?”

“Yes, Mr. Lee,” Minho replies. “No major injuries on our end, except for Chanyeol who has a cut on his leg, but otherwise, we are all okay…”

“Except for my Jinki,” Mrs. Lee says, trying not to break down in front of everyone. “We have no way of knowing if he and Taemin are alright. The Fenris are formidable hunters… Jinki has never been alone in the woods for this long.”

Jinki’s grandfather stands up and walks to his daughter-in-law to comfort her. “There, there, my dear… Jinki is a strong Alpha. He’ll make it. Besides, he isn’t alone. He’s with Taemin who has vast experience in running from the Fenris.”

“He is alright, Mrs. Lee,” Junmyeon says, shyly. “Pardon me for interrupting, but I can put a rest to your worries. I don’t know how I know… But it’s like I can see our life forces and our emotions, all of us. And I know that Jinki and Taemin are alright. They are a bit shaken, but they are safe.”

“A reader,” Jinki’s grandfather says, looking squarely at Junmyeon in awe. “I have only known of one reader in my lifetime and have not seen one since I was a young cub. This pack is truly extraordinary.”

“This is all great,” Jonghyun says. “I don’t mean to be rude but what are we supposed to do now? We’re at war with another pack, and we don’t even know half of our skills yet. All our families are in danger, and our new Alpha and his Omega are hiding in the woods. We don’t even have a proper leader.”

“Did Jinki leave the mantle to anyone while he’s gone?” Mr. Lee asks.

Jonghyun and Junmyeon turn their heads to Minho.

“Y-yes,” Minho says, nervously. “He told me to be in charge.”

“Then that you are, Choi Minho. Make sure your pack is ready. Command them to defend their loved ones against enemy attacks. The elders will gather in the next few days to discuss long-term solutions. For now, the priority is to secure your families. For their own safety, the elders decree that all Ainas are to be under house arrest until further advised. Go, Sons. Be safe.”

The three of them turn around and start to head out the door.

“Minho,” Mr. Lee says. “An Aina Alpha leads in love.”

The young man nods in acknowledgment, grounded by the advice and the direction he was given. His stomach lurches with the huge responsibility that he suddenly found himself carrying, but he had no time to doubt himself.

*****

“Changmin,” Leeteuk says, whispering softly to his broken Alpha. “I’m sorry Changmin, but we have to go now… Let’s bring Yunho home…”

They had been at the same spot in the woods for hours now. A sliver of sunlight was beginning to peek out and Changmin had lost hope that this was all just a terrible nightmare. The hands of his precious mate were starting to grow cold now. But he never stopped kissing them.

Their bond was legendary. Even Ainas knew that despite everything that the Fenris stood for, the bond between their pack Alpha and Omega was unbreakable. Changmin and Yunho were always held up as examples of the perfect pairing: Loyal and true, relentless in love for the other, unwavering in commitment. They had always been a pair – the other never far behind. They moved as one. Their identities were as one. And now that half of his heart was gone, Changmin didn’t know what to do.

When they bonded, he vowed to never leave Yunho’s side. The Alpha planned to keep his end of the promise for as long as he could.

“Changmin…” Siwon says, gently placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “It’s time to go…”

Without a word, Changmin gets up from the ground slowly, as if all the strength had been taken out of him. A few members of the pack started to walk towards Yunho to carry him home when the Alpha bursts out in anger.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM,” he shouts, hot tears falling down his cheek. “No one is going to touch my Yunho. No one.”

The Fenris are stunned into silence. The loss of their Omega was painful enough, but to see their Alpha in this much sorrow broke a piece of their hearts. With their own tears falling down their faces, they watch Changmin crouch down to the ground one more time and put his arms under Yunho. The Alpha grunts, hoisting himself and his mate in an upright position.

Changmin sobs loudly into Yunho’s neck as he started to march out of the woods. The rest of the pack followed quietly in procession.

“Hey, Heechul,” Ryeowook says, turning to his brother who was angrily staring at the blood-stained ground where Yunho once laid. “Aren’t you coming?”

“No,” he says, turning around in the opposite direction and transforming into his wolf form. “I’m going to kill an Asena.”

*****

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo says, his forehead scrunching at the sight before him. “What are you doing here? I thought Junmyeon Hyung said we were supposed to be under house arrest?”

Minho lifts up his wrist in response, revealing the bright glow his birthmark suddenly emitted. “I have some questions.”

The pack’s resident history buff’s eyes widen with surprise. “Hyung… Is that…?”

“Yeah,” Minho says, wiggling his way through the Do’s front door. “I think I’m starting my mating cycle.”


	24. The Clearing

It was the worst night of his life. 

His arms were exhausted from carrying Yunho home all by himself, but he didn’t want it any other way. The pain he was feeling was not enough to punish himself. The simple fact of the matter was he wasn’t there to protect his mate. He was too busy carrying out a silly scheme than to look out for the one being that gave his life meaning. Changmin would never forgive himself for this grave mistake. 

The Alpha would have to get ready for the ascension ceremony that will happen in the night after next, where Yunho will take his place with the Fenris ancestors. At least there was a glimmer of hope that he would see his fated one last time, even if just for a while. For now, he would grieve. 

Changmin opens the closet doors to find something suitable to dress Yunho in. They shared this closet for most of their lives, and he couldn’t believe that he was picking something out for his mate’s ascension. 

“Changmin,” Leeteuk says gently, as he came into the room. “Are you alright? Can I help you with anything?”

“Hunt him down,” the Alpha says coldly, without even turning around. “Hunt him down and bring him to me.”

“Heechul is already out looking for them,” Leeteuk says. “He didn’t come home with us.”

The Alpha whips around in anger. “One? Only one member of this wretched pack left to avenge my Yunho’s death? How dare you insult his memory by even standing here. Take every able body and go! Bring Jinki and Taemin to me.”

“Of course,” Leeteuk says, bowing on his way out. 

Soon, the entire clan will hunt as they never have before and the thought of exacting his revenge was the only thing that was keeping him calm.

“Lee Taemin,” he mutters under his breath. “He will die by my hand, and Lee Jinki will watch him take his last breath – that I swear.”

*****

"Kib? Kib, it's me." 

Minho knocks gently one more time as he can hear his fated crying quietly from behind his closed door. The Omega gets up and unlocks the door as he wipes the tears from his already very puffy eyes. Kibum abruptly turns around so that Minho doesn't see him crying.

"Are you alright?"

He sits down on his bed calmly and buries his face in his hands. 

"No... No one's alright, Minho. Not even you," he says as he bursts into tears. Minho sits down beside him and wraps a loving arm around his fated. "Things are going to be so different now. No one is safe, especially not Jinki and Taemin. Who knows what can happen to them out there in the woods. No one knows where they are and we're useless to help them if they need us... And he left you in charge... You’re not safe either… What if…"

Kibum leans into Minho's embrace and clutches him as closely as he can. He didn’t know how else to soothe the young man. 

“I have something else on my mind right now,” Minho says, lifting his wrist to show his fated. 

The outlines of his birthmark were shining so brightly, and it only meant one thing. 

“Really? Right now?” Kibum asks, his tears immediately stopping from falling down his cheeks. “Jinki just finished his… H-how can it be happening right now?”

“I don’t know either, but it’s happening. I can feel it in my bones. I need to get back to the sacred rock tonight.”

“A-are you sure?” 

Minho points to Kibum’s wrist and they find that even the Omega’s birthmark is glowing softly in tandem with his. The elder’s tears stopped falling almost immediately. The worry that he felt not even a minute ago was suddenly replaced by hope and excitement. He was going to be bonded soon.

“Kyungsoo and I scoured the books,” Minho says. “There isn’t any record in history of a member’s mating cycle happening so close to a pack Alpha’s. This isn’t supposed to be happening, but it is, Kibum.”

“S-so does that mean we would have to go to the sacred rock with the others for the next week? I don’t think we can do that right now, Minho, with everything that’s going on… How is that going to work?”

“I don’t know… All I know is I have the nagging sense to get up there right now. The pack all agreed to come with me. I was going to ask if you wanted to join us.”

The young man clears his throat, deciding to be more courageous for the sake of his mate. His life as an Omega was about to start, and there was no way that he was going to let this go by passively.

“Of course,” Kibum says, rising to get his jacket from the closet. “Let’s go.”

*****

“Jinki,” Taemin says, nudging his mate awake. “Hyung, get up. We have to go.”

It was so hard for Jinki to open his eyes. The cave obviously wasn’t a great place to catch up on rest, but the Alpha was so tired that it didn’t really matter where he was laying down at this point. 

He lifts his head and looks around. “Taemin, it’s still dark out.”

“Yes, Hyung,” the Omega says. “We have to move to a more secure place before the sun comes up. This cave’s opening is too wide. We’re too exposed here. And we need to find a decent water source.”

“Right,” Jinki says, ashamed that he really didn’t know the first thing about survival in the woods. 

They change into their wolf forms as they sneak out the cave, careful not to disturb the dried leaves and branches beneath their paws. 

The Omega lifts his snout up in the air, trying to sniff for something that Jinki didn’t understand. The look in his eye was focused and deliberate, and he beamed when he found what he was looking for. 

“This way, Hyung,” he says, and the pair turns to the north-west. 

The pair was silent for the next few minutes, for different reasons. Taemin just didn’t want to make any unnecessary noise, while Jinki couldn’t imagine having to talk when he was struggling to keep his breath steady. All this climbing and leaping across boulders was getting to him, and he didn’t want to bug his mate about getting a drink. The truth was, he had never been this thirsty in his life. 

“There,” Taemin says, smiling widely. “Can you hear it?”

Jinki’s ears pointed up and he listened with all his might. Of course, he could hear it. It was the sound of a brook. It was enough to put a spring into their steps, excited about finally having a taste of cool water after a grueling journey. 

After a few meters, the body of water finally comes into view and Jinki couldn’t help but to dash to it. The water hitting his mouth felt so nice, and he drank to his heart’s content. 

“Taem, the water is cool,” the Alpha says, looking back at his mate. “Taemin…?”

The Omega is frozen in place, staring at the clearing beyond the babbling brook. It was just a random patch of land, but seeing it brought such a strange feeling to Taemin – like he had been there before. 

“This place… I know this place…”

He hops over the water and into the clearing where a large, hollow tree stood in the middle. Looking at it more closely, it was obvious that the tree was enchanted. Its trunk was grey and hollow and shouldn’t have been alive. But it sprouted many, many leaves and bore the most flowers out of any other tree that was close by. Taemin felt a strange kinship to it and placed his paw at the base of the trunk gently. 

As soon he came in contact with the tree, his birthmark glowed brightly, cutting through the darkness that enveloped them. 

“Woah,” the Omega says. “What in the world…?”

At this point, Jinki had jumped over the brook himself, completely forgetting his thirst. He stood behind his Omega, looking up at the tree whose leaves seemed to detach from its strong branches. The individual leaves began to emit a soft yellow glow and floated around the pair. Slowly, all they could see was a gentle whirlwind of leaves all around them, as the forest disappeared from their sight. 

“Hyung,” Taemin says, terrified. He backs up into the Alpha, and they look at the beautiful chaos all around them in a panic. 

“Taemin,” Jinki finally says, whispering to his mate’s heart. “I think we’ve found the Asena’s sacred place.”

Taemin looks up at the glowing leaves all around them and finally notices the faces of the ancestors he never knew existed. A tear falls from Taemin’s eyes as he suddenly feels the love that was directed towards them. This was his sacred place. He had finally found his way home. 

The pair find themselves in their human form and Taemin’s heart bursts with joy. He runs up to the leaves trying to catch one in his palms, and he succeeds in capturing one. He peers into his hands lovingly, to discern who he had caught in his hands and is overwhelmed by the feeling that has come over him. He had no idea how he knew but he could sense his family nearby.

Jinki taps Taemin’s shoulder to point at three willowy figures walking towards them. Even in spirit form, the pair knew exactly who they were. 

Taemin’s heart stops as he sees his family before him.

“Eomma! Appa! Taesun!” He screams as he runs towards them with all his might. They crash into one another in urgent embraces, each one crying with joy. It was the most beautiful moment of Taemin’s life. He didn’t want to let any of them go.

“Taeminnie,” his Eomma says, placing dozens of soft kisses on his cheek. “My sweet boy.”

“Taemin, we missed you terribly,” his Appa says, doing his best to choke back his tears. 

“I thought I’d never see you guys again,” Taemin says, through his sobs. “My family… I love you so much…”

They get lost in each other’s embrace, the four of them standing close together with their arms intertwined. 

Jinki is off to the side with tears in his eyes. Watching the interaction overwhelmed him, and he didn’t want to do anything to interrupt this special moment. But even through this blissful moment, his mate couldn’t forget about him. 

The Omega breaks from his family’s embrace and grabs Jinki by the hand. 

“Appa, Eomma, Hyung, this is Lee Jinki… My mate,” Taemin says proudly. 

“Look at that? It turns out you weren’t such a hopeless romantic after all?” Taesun says, jokingly.

The Alpha bows lowly in front of his new in-laws and mutters pleasantries, but Taemin’s Appa would have none of it. 

“What are you doing? You’re family! Come here, son,” he says, pulling Jinki into a tight embrace. “Thank you, Jinki, for taking care of our Taeminnie.”

“O-Of course, Sir,” he says, hugging him back.

“Oh, Jinki… I couldn’t wait to meet you! Ever since I found out you two were destined, we have carefully watched over you… You’re such a fine, young being, Jinki. I couldn’t have asked for a better son-in-law,” she says, taking him into her own arms, and placing a warm kiss on his forehead. “I don’t know how to thank you for giving Taemin a family to call his own.”

“Quit hogging him!” Taesun demanded, placing a hand on his brother-in-law’s shoulder. “Listen, man. I know this is destiny and stuff but I swear if you ever cause Taemin any pain, I’m going to kick your ass. It doesn’t matter if I’m a spirit now. Trust that I will find a way.”

“Taesun!” Taemin’s Appa scolds.

The older brother chuckles and takes Jinki into a loving embrace as well. “I’m just kidding, bro! Come here. Thanks, man. For taking care of Taemin where I left off.”

Taemin’s heart couldn’t contain the happiness he was feeling. But the sense of wonder also got to him. 

“Eomma, what is this place?”

“Welcome to the Asena’s sacred tree, Jinki and Taemin. Running towards this direction was no coincidence. Your heart was simply making its way back home,” his Eomma says.

“For centuries, this is where all of your ancestors have gathered. Each leaf you see around you represents the spirit of a fallen Asena ancestor. We stand before you as their representatives, to guide you on this perilous journey.”

“My sons,” Taemin’s father says. “I’m afraid that we can’t stay long. But we have something very, very important to tell you. This is something that all the wolf ancestors have discussed for many centuries, and it’s time to let you know of your very important roles in the survival of our kind.”

“R-roles?” Jinki says, suddenly nervous about the entire thing.

“Yes, Jinki,” Popo says, his figure emerging from the whirling leaves behind them. “You and Taemin are more important that you first thought...” 


	25. Satryne

“Popo?” The Alpha’s eyes widen at the sight of the Aina ancestor. “Isn’t this the Asena’s sacred place? What are you doing here?”

“I’m afraid this is far bigger than any one wolf clan, my sons. Listen carefully,” Popo says as he takes his place beside Taemin’s family. “Taemin’s union with you, Jinki, marks the end of the Asena line. Now, there exists only Aina and Fenris. The ancestors cannot allow for this to happen. Having only two wolf clans will cause hatred and suffering, and ultimately, this threatens the existence of our kind.”

“Your union is more than just about Ainas and Asenas,” Taemin’s father says. “You are to start a new wolf clan together, Jinki and Taemin. A new pack that bears all the best of your original clans and that will usher in a new age of hope.”

“What?” Jinki asks, completely blindsided. “A new wolf clan? Popo, Mr. Lee... This isn’t making much sense.”

“The Satryne,” Taemin’s Eomma says, “carries with it the symbol of the five-pointed diamond and is a symbol of peace and love. This pack will carry with it the abilities to bring all clans together and make ways to happily co-exist with our human counterparts. Your offspring will become the first members of this new pack. And future cubs from the Aina line have been handpicked by the ancestors to bear the symbol of the Satryne as well, to help jumpstart the new clan’s lineage.”

“Satryne…” Taemin says, his eyes beaming. He takes Jinki’s hand and looks into his mate’s eyes, overwhelmed by the privilege of it all. “A new wolf clan.”

“Don’t be scared,” Taesun tells them both. “This has been set into motion by the ancestors even before any of us were alive. And out of all the wolf beings, you were both chosen to carry out this task. You were both born with the capabilities and strength of heart to see this through. All you have to do is to trust in the journey, in each other, and yourselves.”

“You, my sons, are the Alpha and Omega of the new clan, Satryne,” Popo says, as the leaves all around them are joined by dancing lights of the Aina ancestors as well. “Receive your blessing from the ancestors.”

The spirits dance around them with an incredible energy, one that either wolf had ever felt before. It was like being surrounded by a moving galaxy, with the multicolored lights of the Aina mixing in with the golden glow of the Asena leaves.

The two held hands as a soft sparkle fell on them – the blessing they had been waiting for. Their birthmarks glowed distinctly and transformed before their very eyes. They now bore the mark of the new clan, Satryne: a beautiful diamond shape that that glowed like the stars in the night sky.

“Jinki and Taemin,” Popo says, “Your destiny has come to pass. From now on, you shall be known as the Fathers of the Satryne, the Alpha and Omega that started a clan that is birthed from love and peace, and ever-moving towards the hope of a better tomorrow.”

“Never forget who you are, Sons,” Mr. Lee says, with tears in his eyes. “Let the blood of your ancestors that is running through your veins be your guiding compass.”

Taemin’s mother draws close to them and places her hands on both of their hearts. A warm sensation immediately follows, as if she was imparting something wonderful to the both of them.

She quietly speaks, making sure to look each one in their eyes. **“ _Prazezpuatna fillon alkudra_.”**

“Taem,” Jinki says, looking nervously at his mate. “I can’t understand what she’s saying.”

“I can,” the younger one says, grabbing Jinki’s hand. “Your destiny has begun.”

Taemin’s family and Popo gather around them, placing their hands on the shoulders of the pair. They were filled with a sense of love and peace, and their hearts were suddenly alive with hope. The pair look up at their loved ones, smiling. They have accepted their new assignments. A new pack has begun.

“Come on, Jinki,” Popo says gently, leading Jinki away. “Let’s let the Lees have some time together.”

He looks over at Taemin and nods, taking a few steps away from them with his Popo. It overjoyed him to see his mate have the desires of his heart. Knowing what he had gone through earlier in the night, Jinki knew that this was the time that he needed his family the most.

As the lights died down around them, the new Satryne Alpha’s face suddenly changes. Just because he was given a new duty in life doesn’t mean that he completely forgot about the one he just left behind. He looks toward his grandfather for answers.

“Popo… This is wonderful… But… What about Aina…?” Jinki asks, immediately worried about his pack.

“Don’t worry about the Aina,” Popo says. “Just as you were chosen, someone else has been chosen to lead the Aina lineage as well. The ancestors are taking the necessary steps as we speak.”

*****

There wasn’t a full moon, as was customary. There also weren’t any warning signs, or any preparation at all beforehand. But for some reason, the air was as electric as it was for Jinki’s ceremony. The sky was clear for Minho, and the twinkle of a million stars was seen, even if the morning sun was already threatening to pierce through the darkness.

“I can’t believe these two were able to keep a secret this big for such a long time. It is true that they knew before Jinki and Taemin Hyungs knew?” Sehun whispers to Jongin.

“Well, I can’t believe you guys are surprised. It was so obvious,” Chanyeol says, rolling his eyes.

“Obvious?” Jongdae responds. “The only obvious thing to me was that they hardly get along. It’s hard to wrap my head around this.”

“Stop it,” Jonghyun says, completely defensive of his best friend. “Yes, they’ve known for about their pairing for a while and decided to keep it to themselves. And so what if they disagree from time to time? Opposites attract. The important thing is, they’re both here now. If I hear one more thing about their pairing, I will rip that being’s balls off with my own claws. Everyone just shut up.”

“But isn’t this fascinating?” Junmyeon asks. “It never happens this way. It hasn’t even been a whole day since Jinki’s ceremony and now we’re back here for Minho’s? Amazing.”

“Minho Hyung and I went through all the history books, and I couldn’t find any trace of this happening in the past. It’s really too soon. It doesn’t make sense at all,” Kyungsoo says. “But you can’t ignore all the signs: Their birthmarks, their senses, their powers…”

“It’s so exciting,” Minseok says. “I can’t wait to see how strong Minho Hyung will be after this.”

“We all know Minho’s going to be unstoppable,” Jongdae says. “I wanna see what Kibum’s powers are going to be.”

“I really can’t get over how Minho Hyung and Kibum Hyung are paired… I still can’t believe it. So weird,” Baekhyun says, his musings interrupted by the revealing of Jonghyun’s claws.

“Balls, Baek,” he says, swiping his paw in the air. “Balls.”

Chanyeol gets in front of his mate and tries his best to plead for Jonghyun’s patience—not that he blamed him for being short-tempered right now. They were all tired and sleepy. Their curiosity and the adrenalin from all the excitement were the only things keeping them going.

“Sssh, guys,” Kyungsoo says. “I think it’s starting.”

The pack watches Minho take a deep breath and take his first steps toward the sacred rock. But as soon as he sets his paw on it the Alpha knew that something was wrong. He takes a few steps back and turns his head to his fated.

“Come with me, Kibum,” Minho says.

The pack murmurs at his invitation.

“Me?” the elder asks, his eyes wide with surprise. “Minho, an Omega is never supposed to go with his Alpha on the sacred rock for the first night… We all know this. The most I can do is watch.”

“I know,” Minho says. “I can’t explain how I know but you’re supposed to come with me. Nothing about this is normal, anyway. You have to join me. Please trust me, Kib.”

The Omega looks around at the other members, whose eyes were all on him.

“It’s okay, Kibum,” Jonghyun says. “Go ahead. We’ll all be right behind you.”

He didn’t know what else to do but to trust in his fated. The elder takes a deep breath and carefully walks towards Minho. The Alpha nuzzles Kibum’s neck for comfort, and he responds the same way. Whatever anxiety they had over this was washed away in an instant by the thought that they had each other to rely on. 

“Are you ready?” Minho asks, gently.

“With you, I am,” Kibum responds.

Both of them get on the sacred rock together, and to everyone’s amazement, the dancing lights of the ancestors start once more as soon as they do. Twice in the same night, the members of the Aina pack had witnessed their ancestors envelop their brothers with warmth and light.

“What the--?” Minseok says. “Isn’t this supposed to happen on the final night? This isn’t their mating ceremony, is it?”

“It can’t be,” Kyungsoo says. “It’s the first night. It can’t possibly be.”

“Well, whatever this is, it’s definitely happening,” Baekhyun says, feeling the rumble of the ground beneath his paws.

“What is going on?” Junmyeon says, trying to maintain his balance.

“I don’t know,” Jonghyun says, concern in his eyes growing. He looks towards the swirl of beautiful lights and could no longer see even the silhouette of his dear friends. “I don’t freaking know.”

Meanwhile, the two find themselves in their human forms, in the middle of the swirling lights. Kibum clings to Minho tightly, not really knowing what was going on. They should be scared out of their minds, but all their fears melt away as they take a closer look at their ancestors. The love surrounding them drowned out all the doubts they had. The pair holds hands as they watch in awe, as a couple of silhouettes emerge from the lights.

“Halmeoni?” Kibum says, hardly believing his eyes. “Halmeoni, is that you?”

A lovely elderly woman shows her true form, smiling warmly at Kibum. She holds her arms open with tears in her eyes. “It’s so good to see you, my Kibummie.”

The Omega runs into her arms, weeping. “Halmeoni, I thought I would never see you again.”

“Hello, Minho Oppa,” says a young girl that had also emerged from the lights. She had her hair in pigtails and her cheeks were pink and full. She had eyes that were exactly the same as his.

Minho stops and thinks hard. When he was a young boy, his mother had a third cub that didn’t make it through birth. He was too young to understand what was going on, but he knew just how much his parent’s hearts broke because of the loss. Growing up, his Eomma often told him that he would have been an excellent older brother. He wonders if the girl staring at him was the missing piece of his family.

“A-are you…?” Minho asks, trying his best not to hold back his tears. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She giggles warmly. “Yes, Oppa. My name is Yerim. It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

The Alpha runs towards her, picking her up in his arms. As soon as he held her, he knew—there was absolutely no doubt in his heart that this was his little sister. He couldn’t help himself from kissing her cheeks over and over again. It was the happiest moment of his life.

“Oppa!” she shrieks, giggling. “Eww! Stop it!”

Minho puts her down with tears streaming down his face. “This is unbelievable. You’re so pretty, Yerim. Appa and Eomma will be so happy to hear that I met you.”

“I know, Oppa,” she says, smiling brightly. “I watch over you guys all the time! I even know how much you love Kibum Oppa.”

A blush comes over Kibum’s face as he overhears the adorable voice of this little girl. He and his grandmother stop to look at the siblings’ interaction.

“You’re right, I do,” Minho says. He carries Yerim in his arms again and takes her to meet his fated. “Kib, this is my sister, Choi Yerim. Yerim-ah, this is my Kibum and his lovely Halmeoni.”

“Bless you, Minho,” Halmeoni says, reaching over to touch his cheek. “After all these years, you still remember me.”

“Of course, I do,” he says, setting Yerim on the ground and bowing lowly to the elder. “I will never forget your kindness to me, Halmeoni.”

“Hello, Yerim,” Kibum says, wiping the tears off his face, and reaching out to shake the little girl’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Yerim shakes his hand and gives him a big hug. “Kibum Oppa!”

“Halmeoni, they’re crying,” she tells the elder, with a cross look on her face. “Why are they crying when this is a happy time?”

“These are happy tears, Princess,” Minho says. “We’re just so happy to see you.”

“Halmeoni, what’s going on?” Kibum says, not forgetting that this was a highly unusual situation. “I don’t understand why all of this is happening right now.”

Kibum’s grandmother takes Yerim’s hand and explains. “Yerim and I are here to represent the ancestors on your mating ceremony.”

“Mating ceremony?” Minho asks, shocked. “Halmeoni, this is the first night. Jinki Hyung just finished his. It doesn’t make sense…”

“Jinki Oppa and Taemin Oppa are Satryne now, Oppa! You’re the Aina Alpha now! The ancestors chose you,” Yerim says, excitedly jumping in the air.

“A-Aina Alpha?”

Minho and Kibum look at each other in a panic and hoped that the little girl just got confused about everything.

“Yerim-ah is too excited,” Halmeoni says. “But yes, you heard right, my dear boys. This must be quite overwhelming for the both of you, but you have been chosen to be the new pack Alpha and Omega for the Aina clan.”

“H-Halmeoni,” Kibum says, his voice shaking. “There must be some mistake… Jinki Hyung and Taemin are the Aina Alpha and Omega.”

“No! They’re Satryne!” Yerim exclaims.

“They were, Kibummie,” his grandmother says, patting his arm for comfort. “For a very short time, they were. But they have received their new assignments now. The ancestors have planned this long before any of us became part of this world. Jinki and Taemin must start a new clan, called the Satryne. They must leave the Aina legacy in the hands of other equally capable beings, and the ancestors have chosen the two of you to lead this noble pack.”

“This is a really big deal, Minho Oppa! All of the ancestors are so proud of you!”

“Halmeoni,” Minho says, panicking. “H-how could it be me? I d-don’t know the f-first thing about leading the pack… I’m n-not wise enough, I haven’t t-trained for any of this… I’m just not ready.”

“Oh, Minho,” she says, putting her hand on his heart. “All of your actions are filled with love, just like a true Aina warrior. You’ve been ready all your life… You just need to trust in yourself. You both do.”

“C’mon, Oppas!” Yerim says. “We have to start!! The sun is coming up. Halmeoni and I can’t stay long.”

“I’m afraid little Yerim is right,” Halmeoni says. “This is your path, boys. This is your destiny. Let’s take that first step together.”

Kibum’s grandmother makes the two face each other as she conducts the ceremony just as Jinki’s Popo did mere hours before. The ancestors clothe them in light and swirled faster and faster until it almost blinded all the members that were watching from the forest.

“Oh my God,” Kyungsoo says in awe, as if he is unable to believe it himself. “Can you guys feel that?”

“I don’t understand,” Minseok says. “But yes, I feel it. Definitely.”

“What does this mean?” Chanyeol asks, growing concerned. “Did something happen to Jinki Hyung?”

“No, nothing like that,” Junmyeon says, his powers as a reader coming through clearly. “Jinki Hyung and Taemin are fine. They’re safe.”

“So then why…?” Jongdae chimes in, pacing nervously. “I hope Minho has answers, because this is seriously driving me crazy.”

“Me too, but,” Baekhyun says. “There’s no question about it. We all know exactly what this means.”

The lights finally die down and Minho and Kibum emerge from the sacred rock, looking more majestic than they ever have before. They both carried with them a different glow, and their birthmarks were shining faintly in the dark sky.

One by one, the members of the pack bow down lowly to acknowledge their presence. Kibum gets down from the sacred rock as Minho throws his head back in preparation for his first howl. As soon as the pack hears his beautiful tone, all of their doubts faded away.

“It’s unmistakable,” Jonghyun says, as he rises to gaze at his best friend who is standing tall. “Minho is our new Alpha.”

*****

“I knew you guys weren’t really gone,” Taemin says, holding on to his Eomma. “I don’t know how I knew, but I just knew.”

“We may have left your side, but we never stopped watching over you, sweetheart,” she says.

Taemin’s face falls. He was suddenly overcome with shame at the thought of his family seeing what he had done. “Then you know…”

“We saw the whole thing, Taemin,” Taesun replies. “Sending Jongin away was such a huge sacrifice. It was really brave of you to face Yunho on your own. Are you alright?”

“I’ve never regretted anything so much in my life. I’m so sorry,” Taemin says, his heart breaking over his family seeing the worst parts of himself. “I wish I could take it back. I’m just like them now. I don’t know how if I can ever forgive myself. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Darling… Being with the spirits gives you a different perspective of life,” his Eomma says, gently touching his cheek. “I used to think like you do… Ashamed of my mistakes… Wishing I could turn back the hands of time… But you know, seeing the bigger can picture set you free.”

Taemin was weeping freely now, not fully understanding his mother’s words.

“Sometimes what we consider as our shortcomings or our lives’ tragedies is actually just destiny playing itself out,” Mr. Lee says. “Bad or not, it was always meant to be this way. Yunho’s death, and even our deaths… All of these were necessary and serves a bigger purpose – bigger than any of us. Don’t despair, Taemin. If anything, this should give you more reason to hope. Good is sure to come soon.”

“I… I never thought of it that way…”

“Son, at your core, you are an Asena,” Taemin’s father continues. “And the Asena move in peace. The reason that we are able to move in peace through life is because we understand these facts deeply. It isn’t about us; it never is. All things work out for the greater good.”

“Yeah, Taeminnie,” Taesun says. “Look around you… Things are more than what they seem to be.”

“I’ve missed you all so much,” he says, not being able to help the tears from falling. “If I visit this place often, does that mean I’ll keep seeing you guys?”

“I wish it were that simple,” his mother says with a smile. “I’m afraid that we can only be together for the most important days… Like today, or your ascension ceremony, or when you present your first-born to be blessed by the ancestors…”

“M-my first-born?”

“Yes, Taemin… I’ve seen the spirits of your children being kept safe by the ancestors. I can’t wait to meet them. You’ll be an amazing father,” Taesun says, with tears in his eyes.

“Guys,” Taemin says, trying to throw his arms around his entire. “Do you really have to go?”

“We’ll always watch over you, Son,” his father says, placing a kiss on his forehead. “I am so proud of you.”

“We all are,” Taesun says, ruffling his brother’s hair.

Taemin closes his eyes tightly and tries to remember every little sensation of having his family in his arms. “I love you guys so much.”

Little by little, Taemin could feel their presence vanish into thin air. The pain of losing them again was almost unbearable.

“And we love you, sweetheart. We always will.”

As swiftly as they came, they were gone. Taemin was alone, kneeling on the forest floor with his face buried in his hands. Finally, he allowed himself to let all of his emotions come flooding out. He cried for his fatal mistake, for his overwhelming new assignment, for the joy and pain of seeing his family again.

“Taem…” Jinki says, lovingly. “I’m right here.”

He turns and throws his arms around his mate – the one being that he knew he had in this lifetime. The sun makes finally rises and pierces through

“I love you, Taemin,” the elder says, assuringly. “I’ll always be right here.”

The younger looks up at him with tears in his eyes. Taemin was so overwhelmed by the love in his eyes. Maybe everyone else was right. All they needed was each other.

“I love you too, my Alpha.”


	26. Uncertainty

It was such an emotionally draining night for Taemin. He got bound to Jinki, killed Yunho, was reunited with his family and was given an immense burden of a new clan, all within hours of each other. The fact that he and Jinki didn’t get to sleep made his mood that much worse.

He was starting to get a bit frustrated with the older wolf. Taemin tried to tell himself that Jinki wasn’t used to being on the move but having to constantly take breaks was getting on his nerves. If it were just him, he would have been up the face of that mountain and into safer spaces in no time. The Alpha was really slowing him down. 

“Hyung,” he says, curtly. “We have to move on soon.”

“Okay,” Jinki replies, clearly exhausted. “Which way should we go?”

“The Fenris are large and they tire quite easily. The higher we go, the better.” Taemin looks up and sees a mountainous area to the west. For sure they could find a place to hide somewhere up there. “We’ll go that way.”

Jinki hated to admit it, but he was nearing his physical limit. The more he experienced life as a fugitive, the more he wondered how Taemin could have survived this way for so long. His respect for his partner grew tenfold.

“Okay,” Jinki says, a bit dismayed that they had hours more of trekking ahead of them. “But in the morning, we can go back into town, right?”

Taemin’s ears perks up at the question, not really understanding where Jinki was coming from. “What do you mean?”

“We can go back, right? Yunho’s ascension will happen and we have time to get back without the Fenris hunting us down.”

“I don’t know,” he replies, uneasy about the conversation. “I’m not too sure about that. Maybe we should stay here for a couple of weeks.”

“A couple of weeks?” The elder responds. “Taem, I made the Aina tell my family that we would be back soon. If we’re not home by Yunho’s ascension, they might worry. We should go back then.”

“No,” Taemin says, starting to walk toward the direction he just pointed out. He didn’t want to talk about this any further.

“Taem,” the elder says, catching up with his mate. “We have to get back as soon as we can. These are dangerous times. We have to be with our pack and our family…”

“Our pack? Our family?” Taemin echoes, with irritation in his voice.

The Alpha is taken aback by his mate’s disposition. He had never seen Taemin upset like this. It was clear that the stress of it all was getting to the young Omega.

“We don’t have a pack anymore. The new pack is just the two of us. One, two; you and me,” he says. “And family… My family is just a bunch of spirits living back there in that tree. I won’t see them again in a long time. You know why? Because those Fenris monsters killed them all. I’m not about to let them get to you, either. You’re literally all I have. So, NO, Hyung. We are not going back until it’s absolutely safe. I won’t lose you!”

Jinki walks toward Taemin, nuzzling the Omega’s neck with his face.

“It’s okay,” he whispers. “Everything will work out… The ancestors are watching over us…”

The Alpha takes his time to calm his partner down… Taemin would never behave this way, if not for being overly stressed. The young one takes a deep breath and sinks into Jinki’s fur.

“I’m sorry,” Taemin responds, extremely embarrassed by his outburst. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Taem, I think we should mask our scents more,” Jinki says, shaking his fur and taking a step back. “We should do that when we get to a safer place, okay?”

“Really? Why?”

“It’s just that… Your scent… It’s coming through pretty strongly...”

Taemin panics and tries to crane his neck to check for himself. “Hyung, I think I would know. I masked pretty well. I can’t smell it at all, and… And… Wait. Oh… That’s why I’m so snippy…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. We’ve been bonded and… That’s why you can smell me. It’s an Omega thing… My body’s going through some changes, I think. But don’t worry. You’re the only one who can tell.”

“Are you…” Jinki asks, taking a deep breath to steady himself. “…in heat?”

“The beginnings of it, yeah… I think so… It won’t be long until I can’t mask my scent anymore. I guess you were right… We really need to get back as soon as we can.”

“We should,” the Alpha says, trying his best not to freak out.

Taemin immediately turns around and goes the opposite direction. “It’ll be harder for us to get out of the forest quickly if we’re too deep in it. We should get near the edge.”

“But won’t it be more dangerous there?”

“By this time, the Fenris would be in the thickets too. It’ll be fine as long as we can hide out until the ascension. Then we can go back without them chasing us.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

*****

This morning was when Mr. Lee was set to meet the elders. The entire Aina pack, complete with all the elders of each family, sat silently in the living room of the Lee mansion, dazed.

There were no words left to say about how utterly confusing this all was. Minho and the entire pack were there to seek guidance from the elders and let them know what was going on, but even they were dumbfounded by the sudden turn of events.

“I see,” Mr. Lee says, after Minho had calmly explained everything they knew so far. “This is… This is quite overwhelming.”

“Son,” Mr. Choi says, his voice shaking. He stands up and puts his hand on his son’s shoulder, with tears in his eyes. He was overjoyed and completely terrified. Never had he imagined that his son would lead the pack one day, or that the Choi line would be given such a massive honor. It was so hard to believe. “I hate to be the one to ask this but are you certain?”

“Yunkyum,” the elder Lee says, joining his dear friend’s side. “I understand your misgivings. As much as it pains me to see the Aina leadership transition from our family, I do not doubt Minho’s authority. The Lees know what a pack Alpha looks like. I myself have recognized two in my own lifetime, so if you have worries, please put your trust in me. Minho is indeed the new Aina Alpha. There is no doubt in my mind. Just the way he now carries himself speaks volumes. Your son will be fine. The ancestors have made a fine choice and we stand with you. Minho, count on the Lee family to support your rule.”

“Yes, dear,” Mrs. Lee says, with a smile. “You and Kibummie can count on us. We pledge allegiance to the new Aina Alpha.”

“So do we,” Elder Min says, on behalf of his family.

“And we,” Elder Park echoes in unison with the others.

“The Oh family pledges our allegiance as well,” Sehun’s grandfather says, proudly.

Soon, all the elders spoke for their families in support of Minho and Kibum’s leadership. From the corner of his eye, Kibum saw his father stand in support as well, and it took all of the Omega’s strength not to shed tears at that instant. He looks up at Minho who also has tears in his eyes.

It was overwhelming to see a room filled with men and women they have looked up to their entire life acknowledge their capabilities. It was such a grand gesture of trust from the elders, and for the first time in his life, Minho was proud to be exactly who he was at that moment—not wishing for anything more, and not regretting a single step.

He takes Kibum’s hand and squeezes it before letting it go to address his elders.

“We dedicate our lives to the Aina legacy. Thank you for your trust in us.”

He bows to the floor, with this forehead to the ground, thankful that this gesture of humility and respect would be enough to hide the tears streaming down his face. Minho could feel Kibum by his side, doing exactly the same thing.

“May your rule be blessed,” Mr. Choi says, with him and the rest of the elders bowing back to the new pack Alpha and Omega. “May the Aina live strong.”

*****

“His scent ends here,” Ryeowook says in defeat, looking more and more pissed off.

As expected, Taemin’s scent was non-existent but up until now they were able to follow the pair by sniffing Jinki out. But that didn’t last long.

“Damn it,” Leeteuk says. “Okay, let’s split up from here. Knowing Heechul, he must have gone North, so Siwon, Eunhyuk and Shindong head South. Ryeowook, Donghae and Kyuhyun head East. Yesung and Sungmin head West.”

“What about you?” Siwon asks.

“I’ll head back to Changmin. I’m afraid that he’s not in control of himself right now. We need to keep an eye on him,” the second-in-command says. “If any of you see Heechul, support his directions. He knows how to hunt the Asenas best. See you back at the mansion tonight.”

“What if we don’t find them by tonight?” Donghae asks.

“Then we face Changmin’s fury,” Leeteuk says, the statement sending shivers down his own spine. He looks back at his brothers who seemed equally disturbed by the idea. “Go.”

At once, the Fenris were gone and the Alpha made his way back to the mansion.

It was good to be alone with his thoughts right now. Too many things were happening, and he knew he needed to get his head on straight. Changmin was acting out of hate, like they all usually did, but Leeteuk was afraid that it wasn’t going to work this time. It bothered him deeply that they had lost another brother. Their numbers were dwindling, and it broke his heart to witness his once proud clan disappear. He wasn’t sure if this battle was worth fighting for anymore. But of course, he couldn’t tell anyone.

The wind rushes through his fur as he makes his way back to the edge of the forest. The sunrise was making it easier for him to determine which way to go, and it felt like he couldn’t get to the Alpha’s side fast enough.

But then, he hears something that makes him stop in his tracks: The breaking of a branch beneath a paw.

Leeteuk immediately crouches down and hides behind the nearest cluster of bushes, his heart racing. He hoped that he was wrong about what he was going to find.

“Careful,” Taemin whispers, shooting his mate a stern look.

Jinki blinks his eyes in frustration, and it was obvious just how difficult it was for him to adjust.

They moved stealthily and surprisingly in harmony with one another, considering that they have just been bonded. Leeteuk thinks about his next move. Seeing how Jinki had stood firm against Changmin, and how Taemin had the strength to maul another being, there was no way he was prepared to face the two of them on his own—even if they seemed tired.

He had to admit that it was clever for them to move towards the edge of the forest with all the Fenris searching for them deep within the trees. But after all these years of hunting Taemin down, he knew what the younger had planned. The two would most probably sneak off to a secure hiding place and wait things out until the coast was clear. The most logical thing to do was for Leeteuk to follow them and come back with reinforcements.

Certainly, bringing back Jinki and Taemin would bring temporary comfort to Changmin and the pack. They would have fun taking turns to torture them and eventually snuff out their lives, but for what? Doing that would ensure the breakout of a war among the clans, and more loss of wolf life—particularly Fenris’. And there was no guaranty that all of this would even ease a fraction of Changmin’s pain. He would be perpetuating a cycle that just didn’t work out for anyone’s benefit.

As soon as he lays his paw on the ground to do what has always been expected of him, he had a change of heart. Leeteuk had always been taught to live life by a certain creed. What if there was another way? What if he actually had a choice?

He takes a step back and hides in the shadows, closely watching the two passing by.

Jinki suddenly stops in his tracks, lifting his nose in the air. He could smell the faint familiar scent of their foes from a few hours ago. “Wait a minute,” he whispers.

Taemin’s ears perk up at Jinki’s warning, listening very carefully to their surroundings. The two of them become highly alert at the threat of an attack.

Leeteuk holds his breath, not wanting to give away his position. He was certain that they would not hesitate to strike first if he was found. The elder still had a chance to carry out his plan of following them quietly, but a loud argument was raging within his mind. In the end, he had to decide was weighed more in his heart: his loyalty to his pack, or his loyalty to his kind.

“There’s nothing,” Taemin whispers. “I’m sure. Let’s go.”

Jinki nods and the two of them slink off into the opposite direction.

With each second that passed, their scents and their sounds faded farther away. And soon, Leeteuk could no longer track them down even if he wanted to.

It was safe to emerge now, and he hangs his head down low at what he had allowed to happen. No one from his pack was ever allowed to know what he had done. He had let Jinki and Taemin get away. Leeteuk felt like he had chosen the lesser of two evils. For him, there could certainly be no forgiveness from his pack. But somehow, he felt a sense of peace.

“Forgive me, Yunho,” he whispers into the air, closing his eyes. “We both know that this is the right thing to do.”


	27. Ascension

“Changmin…” Leeteuk says, quite softly. “We should go now.”

  
The Fenris had come back home after a day of searching for their enemies. They were used to coming home empty-handed, but this failed search was particularly devastating for them all. Despite all of them being dressed in their best attire, you could clearly see the heartbreak on their faces, none more so than Changmin. 

  
“Tell me this is just a bad dream,” he says, looking out the window. The light of the moon falls on him softly, and he looks back at Yunho’s body that was laid out one last time on their shared bed. “I keep expecting him to wake up and scold me to have a meal.”

  
He didn’t know what else to say. Leeteuk just stood there, waiting for his pack Alpha to say or do something more. 

  
“What am I supposed to do now, Leeteuk? Yunho was my life.”

  
The other Alpha let him cry softly for a few more moments. He was grateful that he would never know the kind of sorrow Changmin is going through, but he could understand the pain. Standing there at the doorway seemed like the most respectful thing to do. 

  
Heechul approaches carefully, and stands beside Leeteuk, his head bowed down in shame. “Ch-Changmin… I couldn’t track them down in time for tonight. I’m sorry.”

  
The two of them watch as he quietly gets up from his seat and turning towards Yunho’s lifeless body. Their Omega’s skin was starting to become pearlescent – a clear indication that his final rites needed to begin soon. 

  
“Nothing else matters right now… Let’s take him to the sacred place,” he responds.

  
“I’ll tell the others,” Leeteuk says, walking off into the mansion’s halls.

  
Heechul comes in with a stoic look on his face, wordlessly walking towards Yunho. Every step that he took dragged on the floor. It was obvious that he was exhausted and that his feet were swollen and in pain. He checks on the Omega’s hair and touches his cold skin. The wounds on his body that cost him his life were starting to disappear, as his perfected body was preparing itself for his ascension. He never looked more handsome in his signature tuxedo. 

  
“What are you doing?” Changmin asks. 

  
“Let me carry him,” he says, his voice shaking. “Just until the edge of the forest… And you can take him from there.”

  
“It’s my duty to bear.”

  
“You’re not the only one who failed him. I did too,” he answers, a tear falling down his cheek. “We keep failing each other, and we keep paying the ultimate price. Our brotherhood has almost no one left, Changmin. And now we have to say goodbye to Yunho, too. I don’t know how to forgive myself. I’m begging you. Let me carry him. Please…”

  
They stare at each other, tears quietly streaming down their faces. Without a word, Changmin nods his head and Heechul prepares to lift Yunho’s body in his arms. He gives off a loud grunt as he picks him up and starts to walk out of the room, Changmin following with his head bowed closely behind. 

  
*****   
“Do you think they can really come back tonight?” Jongin asks, hugging his knees close, a worried look on his face. 

  
“They have to,” Sehun replies. “It’s the perfect time. They won’t have another chance like this in a while.”

  
The Aina have been waiting around at the Lee mansion for hours, hoping to see a glimpse of their friends. 

  
“Is it even wise for them to come back? Won’t the Fenris find them easily if they’re here?” Minseok asks. 

  
“Yes, they’d be easier to find… But at least they won’t be alone. They’d have us. Those two have a better chance of survival if we’re around,” Kyungsoo says.

  
“I don’t like the Fenris at all, but I can’t imagine what they’re going through right now,” Jongdae says. “To have to watch a brother ascend… It’s too painful.”

  
“The one who has it the hardest is Changmin,” Baekhyun says, clinging to Chanyeol and furiously shaking his head. “Oh God, I can’t bear to even think of it.”

  
“Hey,” Chanyeol says, pulling Baekhyun into his arms. “I’m fine… I’m right here. It’s going to be alright. Everything’s so peaceful.”

  
“Are we sure about that, though?” Junmyeon says. “It’s peaceful only because Yunho hasn’t ascended yet. Once he has…”

  
“It’s war,” Minho declares, unfazed. “We all know this well. We need to be prepared. I have faith in us.”

  
“But there’s less of us now, remember,” Minseok says. “Jinki Hyung and Taemin are in a different pack now. It’s such a big loss to us, especially now that we’ve trained together.”

  
“Just because they aren’t Aina anymore, doesn’t mean that we can’t fight together or protect each other… Does it?” Kibum asks, genuinely upset at the thought. 

  
“Of course not,” Jonghyun replies, shooing away the idea. “Nothing can stop me from protecting them. Even if they’re not Aina, they’re still my brothers.”

  
Minho smiles at his best friend. Of course, Jonghyun’s loyalties always lay in the correct place. “Jonghyun is right. We’re still brothers. Nothing much should change.”

  
“I’m still trying to make sense of everything,” Kyungsoo says, furrowing his brows. “I’ve been studying all day. Nothing in our history has even come close to something like this happening. It still doesn’t add up.”

  
“Sometimes, it’s not all about logic,” Minho says, placing his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “There are things about our kind that aren’t bound by law or reason. The ancestors made sure that we were born with everything we needed to make sure our roles are fulfilled. Our fates have been chosen for us. We only have to live it well.”

  
Kibum looks over at him with love in his eyes. Just when he got lost in his own thoughts, Minho found a way to comfort them and pull them back. 

  
Jonghyun beams and throws his arm around the new Alpha. “No wonder it’s you. We’ll get through this as long as we stick together.”

  
Each one looks around their circle with hope in their eyes.

  
“I knew you would all be here,” a voice says from behind. 

  
They all turn around and find Jinki and Taemin standing at the doorway, hand in hand. In an instant, all of them were on their feet, welcoming the two with warm smiles and hugs. 

  
The pack was so happy to see them, even if they looked a little worse for wear. Kibum immediately sprinted towards the kitchen to get them food after engulfing Taemin in the most aggressive hug of his life. 

  
“Are you guys ok?” Jonghyun asks, leading them to the sofa to take a rest. 

  
“Yeah, we’re fine. Tired, but fine. Taemin kept me alive. He’s amazing,” Jinki beams, taking his mate’s hand in his. 

  
“Oh, not really,” Taemin says, blushing at the compliment. “I just happen to know about the woods, that’s all.”

  
“Jongin ran up to tell your folks that you’re here now,” Sehun says. “They should all be down in a while.”

  
“Hyung,” Minho says, clutching Jinki’s arm. “There’s so much we need to talk about.”

  
“Can we at least feed them first?” Kibum says, coming into the room with a tray filled with food. “They must be famished!”

  
Minho smiles at his mate, who was always one of the first to take care of those around him. “Of course.”

  
Jinki looks around, his eyes welling up with tears. It was true that he was tired and hungry, but the welcome that they were given was more than enough to warm his heart. 

  
“It’s really good to be home.”

  
***** 

  
The Fenris arrive at their sacred place, with their Alpha carrying their beloved Omega in his arms. Not a word was said, the atmosphere as heavy as can be. Changmin was in such pain that his heart was numb, as he laid his mate at the foot of the enchanted cliff. 

  
At their arrival, the huge wall of rocks before them came alive. Its crevices twinkled brighter than the night sky, emitting a white glow. As the wall shined, so did Yunho’s body. The Fenris brothers stood around their pack Alpha and Omega, flocking them in preparation for the ceremony that was about to start.

  
Changmin’s head was bowed down, tears streaming down his face. He anticipated their last goodbye, and he was far from ready to face it. 

  
Clouds start to swirl by the rocks, eventually making their way to completely envelop Changmin and Yunho. The sheer comfort that the pack Alpha felt as he was surrounded by the spirits of their ancestors was enough to make his walls fall down. He started sobbing uncontrollably as he watched his mate’s body float into the air. 

  
The members of the Fenris slowly disappeared from view as the wall of clouds around Changmin grew thicker. But he could hear them mourning with him. The loss of another brother has hit them hard, and they whisper their own goodbyes to Yunho.

  
Changmin stares at his mate’s body, which had been completely restored to its perfect state. Every mark was gone, every blemish… Even the birthmark that he used to carry on the back of his hand disappeared. Only his mating mark remained, emitting a lovely glow on his chest. His skin shone almost as brightly as the cliff behind them, and the light grew increasingly bright by the second. 

  
The Alpha had to lift his hand to his eyes, to shield him from the blinding light. The next thing he knew, a familiar touch was leading his hand away from his face.

  
“Changmin,” Yunho says, smiling in a way that the Alpha had never seen him before. There was no more pain or hate in his eyes – just pure joy. Changmin weeps at the sight.

  
“Yunho,” he says, engulfing his mate in a tight embrace. “I’m so sorry I didn’t protect you. I’m sorry I left you alone. I’m so sorry that I haven’t avenged you…”

  
“Shhh,” Yunho coos, stroking the back of Changmin’s head. “It’s alright… Everything will be okay.”

  
“I love you so much… I don’t know how I’m going to go on without you.”

  
“We don’t have much time,” the Omega says, breaking off from the embrace and holding Changmin’s hands in his. “Being on this side of life… All the anger we hold on to… It isn’t worth it, Changmin. Please believe me. Don’t live the rest of your life with anger in your heart.”

  
“What are you talking about?”

  
“Maybe there’s another way, my Alpha… It’s up to you, now.”

  
Yunho cups Changmin’s face in his hands, pressing their noses together as they had grown accustomed to doing before they slept at night. 

  
“I will always be beside you, watching over you… I will never stop loving you, Changmin. I’ll be waiting for the day that we can be together again.”

  
“Yunho, my Yunho,” Changmin says, savoring the way his mate’s name fell from his lips. The way Changmin didn’t know when he was going to be able to call his name out like this again terrified him. 

  
Their tears dampened the ground beneath them and they clung to each other tighter than they ever have before. 

  
“Remember me like this,” Yunho pleads. “Not the way I passed. Like this… Please.”

  
“I will,” Changmin promises. “I love you…”

  
“I love you, too.”

  
As soon as the words leave their lips, the ancestors reveal themselves to pick Yunho up to have him join their ranks. The pair get a hold of themselves and show respect to their ancestors, bowing lowly. 

  
Yunho and Changmin’s fathers lead the charge, stepping up and addressing the young Alpha and Omega. 

  
“Changmin,” the Alpha’s father says, a tinge of regret in his eyes. “For our kind, this is the most painful experience: To be separated from your beloved. No physical pain can compare to the distance death creates. Be prepared for your most challenging days ahead. But never forget that your duty to the pack comes first. You are the Fenris Alpha. Remember your mission. Don’t let the loss derail you from your goal.”

  
Changmin nods his head, the tears flowing incessantly from his eyes.

“Yunho will spend his days watching over you and waiting for the day you return to him. Don’t worry about his well-being. His legacy will be cemented with us.”

  
“Yunho,” he says, turning his attention to the Omega. “You have done well. Your service as an Omega has always been led by wisdom and patience. You were an excellent mate for Changmin, and a reliable asset of the pack. Your loyalty surpasses even the greatest Fenris warriors from the beginning of time. The ancestors are well-pleased with your life. We welcome you with joy. Come and proudly take your place among your pack.”

  
“Son,” Yunho’s father says, holding out his hand. “I’m sorry… It’s time. Please say your goodbyes.”

  
“No,” Changmin says, clasping Yunho’s hands in his, his body shaking uncontrollably. “No, no, please, no…”

  
Yunho wraps his arms around his mate so tightly, that there was no space left in between them. They pepper each other with kisses for the last time, trying to remember every detail about the other. Their lips find their way to each other, giving way to the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. 

“Goodbye, Changmin… I will always love you.”

  
“No,” the Alpha exclaims, shaking his head. “No, please don’t leave me…”

  
“I love you,” Yunho says, trying to smile through his tears. “I’ll be waiting.”

  
The Omega forces Changmin’s hands off of him and turns around to make his way towards the Fenris ancestors. The grey clouds begin to swirl around them, as Yunho’s figure slowly fades away into the night. 

  
“I love you, Yunho… I always will.”

  
As the cloud around Changmin disappears and the world around him comes into view, the Alpha falls to his knees in utter despair. His fingers dig in to ground below him, as he lets out the most primal scream that any of them had ever heard – letting the entire forest bear witness to his pain. 


	28. Different

With Jinki and Taemin finally safely in their midst, one by one, the younger ones doze off right in the middle of the Lee library. Everyone had their own rooms and beds to go to in the spare rooms in the vast mansion, but they all preferred to be together this way - at least for tonight. It was warm and cozy in front of the crackling fireplace, and everyone almost forgot about the perilous situation they were in. Soft throw pillows and plush blankets were strewn about for everyone to use, and their heavy eyelids slowly gave in to their bodies’ tiredness. Only Jinki, Taemin, Minho, Kibum and Jonghyun were left talking it out into the wee hours of the morning. 

“It was beautiful,” Taemin says, his eyes brimming with tears. “It was one of the happiest moments of my life.”

There wasn’t a dry eye as the new Satryne Omega recounted meeting his family again. Taemin’s voice was devoid of pain, though. In fact, he remembered everything fondly, with hope in his eyes. He held on to the possibility of seeing them all again someday, and all who were listening shared in that hope with him. 

“Sounds incredible,” Kibum says, lovingly stroking the younger one’s arm. “I’m sad that we weren’t there with you. It must have been a sight to see...”

“I wish you were there, too, Hyungs,” Taemin says, looking around the room. “I would have loved to introduce them to my new family.”

“We’ll meet them all one day, I guess, right?” Jonghyun replies. “If Jinki’s grandfather was there too, then maybe all the ancestors are together, no matter what pack we came from…”

“I’d really like that,” Minho says. “Maybe all this pack and clan stuff doesn’t exist in the next life and we can all just be together in peace. I really wish we were there with you two.”

“I’m sad that we weren’t there with YOU,” Jinki says, ribbing Minho lightly. “I had no idea! How long have you two known??”

“A while,” Minho says, grinning from ear-to-ear. “We would have told everyone sooner if someone wasn’t so stubborn about it.”

“Hey, I did tell someone,” his new Omega says, sternly, lightly smacking Minho on the shoulder for teasing him in front of everyone. “I thought you would tell Jinki, Taemin?”

“You knew??” Jinki says, whipping his head to his mate. 

“I did,” Taemin says, giggling softly. “I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you about it with everything that was going on. At least I kept your secret for you, Hyungs.”

“Ya, I kept it too,” Jonghyun says, not wanting to be left out. 

“You too?? You mean I was the only one who had no idea??” Jinki says, struggling to keep his voice down. “Maaaan.”

It was embarrassing for Kibum to remember how he acted just a few weeks ago. He had to admit that it felt good to finally acknowledge his feelings instead of resisting them. Being this open about their pairing was brand new and exciting… He would never say it out loud but this was the happiest he had been in a long time.

“It doesn’t matter now, does it? Everyone knows now,” Minho replies, reaching over to grab Kibum’s hand. “Our ceremony was so unexpected but your timing was perfect, sweetheart.”

“Ugh,” Jonghyun says, rolling his eyes. “Couples.”

“Don’t be so grumpy about it, I’m sure you’re next,” Jinki says. 

“Oh my God, you ARE! Do you have any idea who your fated could be?” Kibum asks.

“No,” he replies, the expressions on his face quickly changing. “And to be honest, that really isn’t much of a priority right now is it...”

“Right,” Jinki says. “There’s so much to prepare for. How is everyone? Do you think we can still stand up against the Fenris?”

“We can. We didn’t get hurt this time… Chanyeol’s leg is already healed, thanks to Baekhyun,” Kibum says. “It’s good that they’re all asleep now; they need to regain their strength. None of them wanted to rest until you two got back...”

“Everyone was on edge waiting if you would make it - even your folks. Your Eomma almost wore the carpet out with her pacing and your Appa must have gone through half of his cigar collection. Junmyeon was the only calm one,” Minho replies. 

Junmyeon stirs as he hears his new pack Alpha call his name, but quickly falls back into a deep slumber, fixing his blanket snuggly over his shoulders. Minho lifts his palm up to his lips, surprised that his already lowered voice caused Junmyeon’s sleep to get interrupted.

“Don’t worry, you’re not disturbing him,” Jinki quickly says. “Now that you’re the pack Alpha, everyone will get increasingly sensitive to your call even when you don’t mean to call them. You’ll get used to it soon enough…”

“Ah, is that it? Thanks, Hyung,” Minho says, trying to hide the concern on his face, turning to the slumbering members of the Aina. “I have so much to learn to keep them safe…”

“Look at them,” Taemin says, eyeing the room with a tinge of envy. “They’re so peaceful… I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep a wink with everything that’s going on.”

“I get what you mean,” Kibum says, stretching his arms up. “I’m exhausted but I can’t seem to drift off.”

“So what’s the plan, so far? What have the elders said?” Jinki says, refocusing on the imminent danger in front of them. 

“Well, all of us will be staying here for the time-being... Your Appa says the Fenris are weak as a pack right now with the loss of Yunho and wouldn’t dare attack us here. We’ve decided that house arrest would be the best thing for the rest of the clan because we’re the only ones that they have a grudge against. As long as our families are kept out of sight, it’ll give them the best chance of staying out of this.”

“House arrest? Wouldn’t that be complicated for everyone?” Jinki asks, one of his eyebrows shooting up critically.

Taemin sharply turns his head towards his Alpha, grabbing his hand, somehow reminding him of his place. He was no longer in the position to make decisions for the pack, or be critical of their moves now that he was practically an outsider. For the first time, Jinki feels what it really meant that he was now the Alpha of a different pack.

“I mean, of course. House arrest seems best,” Jinki says, catching himself as quickly as he could. He looks over at Minho, apologizing. “Sorry… It’s just… Habit.”

“Don’t worry about it, Hyung,” the Aina Alpha replies. “I’m really glad you’re back… I need someone to show me the ropes. Truth is, I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“I don’t either,” Jinki reveals. “I never have.”

“Really?” Jonghyun asks, his eyebrows shooting up in the air in surprise. “But you always seem so sure of everything…”

“It’s because I always had you guys behind me. I knew that no matter what happened, I’d have your back and you’d have mine. You guys are the only reason I was ever brave,” Jinki says, his voice suddenly trailing away, looking down at his altered mark where the crescent moon of the Aina was once displayed on his wrist. The diamond that took its place was beautiful, but still a bit unfamiliar. “Things may be different now, but I’ll be here for you as much as I can, Minho, just like you were all there for me. I promise.”

“No, Hyung…. Nothing changed… You and Taemin are always part of this pack,” Minho replies. “You’ll always have us.”

Taemin reaches around his neck, unclasping the heirloom that Jinki gave him. The two share a knowing look, and Jinki nods as the younger carefully places the precious jewelry in Minho’s hand.

“Here,” the young Omega says softly. “We want you to have this. I guess we were only meant to keep it for a while; it’s yours.”

Minho stares at the necklace in his hand and back up at Jinki, not believing the gift he just received. “B-But… This is…”

“The Aina Alpha’s necklace,” Jinki says. “My Appa gave it to me at the beginning of my mating cycle and it’s been a tradition for every Aina Alpha to have this in their possession. Take it... It will remind you of what’s important. Wear it proudly.” 

There were tears in Minho’s eyes, stunned at the gesture of confidence. The fact that the Alpha that he looked up to all his life believed in him this much was overwhelming. All he could do was stare at it in his hand, and it was Kibum that took the necklace and place it around his Alpha’s neck. 

“As long as we have each other, we’ll be okay. Love conquers all,” Kibum says.

They look around at each other with love in their eyes, silently vowing to protect each other with everything they have.

***** 

While all his members were seething with anger, Leeteuk suddenly felt out of place in their midst. Never had he kept this big of a secret from any of them. He let go of the one thing that everyone in his pack wanted the most, and the guilt of the betrayal was bearing down on his chest. He tried to convince himself that it was the right thing to do, and that it wasn’t betrayal if it benefited everyone in the end. But he couldn’t look at anyone in the eye, not even so much as a glance. He dealt with it the only way he knew how: Service to the pack Alpha. 

Everyone else steered clear of Changmin, not really sure how to comfort him. Leeteuk was the only one brave enough to make sure that he was doing alright--or maybe his actions were borne out of cowardice, he wasn’t really sure. The long walk up to what was once Changmin and Yunho’s bedroom was a lonely one now, and it seemed wrong to knock on the door and disturb the silence. But he didn’t have much of a choice.

“You haven’t come down for a meal yet… I brought you some food. You should eat… Changmin...? Changmin, open the door…”

He listened intently for any movements coming from the other side of the door but nothing stirs. 

“I’ll just leave this out here then,” he says, motioning to place the tray of food on the floor. He saw shadows moving through the crack of the door, and hoped that the Alpha had changed his mind. 

The lock clicks, the door opens a little, and Leeteuk takes it as an invitation to deliver the food inside. It was the middle of the afternoon but the drapes on every window were closed, not letting a single ray of sunshine into the room. Nothing in the room seemed to have been touched, not even the bed that he assumed Changmin laid on all day. It looked like a museum, each artifact carefully preserved to chronicle the memory of the being that was once their revered Omega.

“Have you found them yet?” Changmin asks, dragging himself back onto his and Yunho’s bed. 

“They’re at the Lee mansion,” Leeteuk answers, almost mousily. 

Changmin scoffs, mocking his enemies’ choice to be barricaded in the Aina headquarters. The entire clan would no doubt be there, ready to protect them from any and all trespassers. After their devastating loss, they couldn’t take such a bold risk as storming the place. This meant that Fenris needed to bide their time - the one thing that Changmin didn’t want to do.

“Why am I not surprised? Cowards,” he says, turning his back to Leeteuk who made his way to the other end of the room, laying the tray of food on the table by one of the windows.

The second-in-command draws the drapes back, and the room is filled with light in what seemed like forever. 

“You should eat,” Leeteuk pleads. “You need to get your strength back. “ 

“We will go ahead with our plans in five days.”

His voice was cold and uncaring, not much of a departure from his usual tone to the untrained ear, but Leeteuk knew him well enough to know that there was a deep, seething anger behind his voice. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Leeteuk’s heart races at the suggestion. The risk of being found out had always been too great; their lives were always shrouded in some form of secrecy, never really assimilating with the world at large. History taught them that exposure could mean death, or worse. 

“A-Are you sure? Changmin, if any of it is traced back to us, we might not have the strength to fight back, and--”

“If you can’t do it, find someone in the pack who can,” the pack Alpha says, coldly. “I want it done in five days. Ready everyone for battle.”

There was no use arguing with Changmin when he got his way. A foreboding sense of doom consumed Leeteuk as it became clearer that their fates were being sealed by anger and the desire for revenge. The thing he had feared most was coming to pass before his very eyes.

*****

That feeling in the pit of his stomach kept growing and growing. 

He thought that he was just tired from the journey and that a good night’s sleep would make him feel better, but it was way worse when he awoke. Nothing could keep his attention for long, even during training or when the Aina were happily having a delicious meal together. 

“Is everything alright?” Jinki asks for the nth time, his touch lingering a bit longer than usual, the look in his eye conveying something that the Omega understood but was not ready to acknowledge.

Taemin could do nothing but nod shyly in return, hating having to lie to his Alpha. The truth was, he really didn’t know what to say even if he wanted to talk about it.

He hung back when everyone else had finished, saying that he wanted to help Kibum clear the dishes and put away the leftover food in the kitchen. The new Aina Omega smiled brightly as he heard someone finally taking interest in helping him with the pack’s meals. The members left one-by-one, all making the most of their free time before training resumed for the day. 

“Did you like the food?” Kibum asks. “You didn’t eat much, did you? I still don’t know what you like to eat. Tell me, and I’ll make sure to cook something just for you for the coming meals. Everyone else does it; it’s not a big deal.”

It was now or never. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get time alone with anyone else if he didn’t take this chance now. 

“K-Kibum Hyung, can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” he says, busy stacking up plates at the table in front of him. “Go ahead, I’m listening.”

The young one heaves a deep sigh in a desperate attempt to exhale his embarrassment. 

“Hyung… I don’t know what to do… I think I’m… My… There’s something--”

“Taemin… What’s the matter?”

Taemin looked down at the floor, his cheeks bright red, and the older Omega instantly knew.

“Heavy feeling in the pit of your stomach and heightened senses? There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Kibum assures him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You can ask me anything. It’ll just be between you and me, I promise.”

The young Omega’s shoulders ease up in relief, but he isn’t really sure how to begin. “Is it obvious that I’m… That it’s time… You know… Only Jinki Hyung can tell, right?”

“Right, no one else can tell, just your mate. So has he...?”

“I think so. Masking my scent doesn’t work on him like it used to, and recently he always finds some way to touch me or be close to me… And on our way back here, I was snapping at him for no reason...”

“Our sweet boy? Moody? That’s a huge tell if there ever was one,” Kibum says. “What else are you feeling?”

“Back at the mountain, Hyung noticed and it’s been getting more frequent since we got back.” Taemin pauses for a while, struggling to articulate his thoughts. “It’s like… Electricity. Every time Hyung is near me or when he touches me… It’s almost too much to bear. I can hardly focus on anything else… Can you tell me what’s gonna happen? I know changes are gonna come but I don’t really know what to expect. I’m not scared, just a little… Nervous.” 

Kibum finally lets go of the chores in front of him and takes a seat, gesturing to the seat next to him. 

“Well… That thing in the pit of your stomach is desire and the electricity you feel... It’s only going to grow in the next couple of days. You’re going to be more sensitive, too… Your moods, your body… Look out for changes in some places. When that happens, you need to seclude yourself with Jinki. It means you’re ready. You’ve been drawn to Jinki more too, haven’t you?”

“Yeah,” Taemin says, chewing on the bottom of his lip. In a way, he knew all this but it was different hearing someone tell him exactly what was about to happen. It made everything that much more real. “Hyung, will the bite hurt?”

“I’ve been wondering that myself,” Kibum says. “No one I know ever said that it did, but the marks I’ve seen do look painful. I really don’t know… But I hope not.”

The younger Omega heaves another deep sigh, his heart beating so fast that he could feel it in his temples. The anticipation of it all makes small beads of sweat appear on his upper lip and he fidgets in his seat at the thought. 

“I’m nervous, too,” Kibum replies, revealing his own vulnerability. “I know all of this is natural, but I can’t help worrying. I don’t want to disappoint Minho.”

“I don’t want to disappoint Jinki Hyung either… What should we do?”

“Just let it happen, I guess” he smiles, shrugging his shoulders. “I’ve known Jinki since we were kids and I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you… He would never do anything to hurt you, and I know for sure that Minho wouldn’t hurt me too. ”

He smiles in response, comforted by the thought. “Yeah, you’re right, Hyung… They wouldn’t hurt us…”

“It’ll be okay,” Kibum reminds him, gently patting his arm. “Just put all your trust in Jinki and try not to overthink. I’m sure everything will be fine...”

“I’ll try, Hyung,” Taemin says, feeling a little bit better. “Thank you.”

“Good luck to the both of us,” Kibum says, picking up the stack of plates he was working on earlier, hurriedly making his way out of the room before sending out one last retort. “When your time does come, don’t make too much noise if you can help it. You might scare the kids.”

“Hyung! Oh my God, stop it,” Taemin says, his eyes wide, standing up quickly to follow him into the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOO!!! 
> 
> Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about the wait, been so terribly busy with life in the past few months but I won't bore you with the details! What's important is, I'm baaaaccckkk! :)
> 
> I know that this is just one chapter for today, but I have more, I promise!! I had to update at least once for my own sanity. Guilt has been eating away at my soul for keeping you guys waiting. Please expect more updates in the coming days! I'm currently working on at least the next five chapters of Fearless and other updates for different stories - continuing and new ones :)
> 
> To the new readers, WELCOME! I see your comments and wow, it's so heartwarming to think that you read all these chapters and got caught up! Thank you sooo much for joining me on this journey through my weird thoughts and ideas. Please feel free to drop me a line any time, I love chatting with you guys! Btw, as you may have noticed, my work is riddled with continuity, spelling and grammar errors that my eyes fail to catch! I'm doing my best to read back and correct them but if you see anything noteworthy, let me know! Hahaha, which reminds me... I should look for an editor... Yes? No? Maybe? Wdyt? 
> 
> Anywayyyyyy....
> 
> Happy New Year, Fam! 
> 
> More uploads soon, soon, soon! Follow me on Twitter to know when I've updated! @shineefiction


	29. Last Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all!
> 
> I know I said I would be updating soon, but this came a few days after I expected, sorry! The thing is, I made major plot adjustments and had to write and re-write a bunch of stuff. Anyway, here it is! Hope you like it. Tell me what you think! <3

He couldn’t explain why, but he kept seeing the Asena in his quiet moments. Thoughts of the young wolf’s yellow eyes and white fur seemed to haunt him, most especially when he was about to rest his head at night.. At first, he assumed that it was his subconscious mocking him for letting the pair get away. But the more he saw the Asena in his mind’s eye, the more he didn’t think of the young Omega as a murderer, as the rest of his pack did. 

Leeteuk further isolates himself from the rest of the pack, hoping that the seclusion would wake up his senses. It was useless, though. A change was happening within him, and he didn’t know what to make of it.

The dream was always the same: Jinki and Taemin taking their place in the midst of a sea of wolves from past and present. There was a sense of camaraderie and peace that he had never felt before among the different clans. He would always wake up feeling a little bit sad that he was back to reality, and with each passing night he would long for that sense of security all the more. 

He lies in bed, staring at his ceiling, when he hears a knock on the door.

“Hyung,” Siwon says, carefully peeking into the room. His tone was hushed and it was quite obvious that he didn’t want anyone else to see him. “Are you awake?"

Siwon closes the door behind him as quietly as he can and stands by the doorframe, waiting to be invited into the room. 

“What time is it?” Leeteuk croaks.

“Too early,” Siwon says. “I couldn’t sleep… I haven’t been sleeping well since, you know… Can I talk to you?”

He sits up and rubs his eyes, gesturing for Siwon to come in and make himself comfortable. Once Siwon stepped into the light, he could clearly see that the Alpha was worried about something.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I know this is gonna sound strange but… That night… I heard something,” he says, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “I’ve been thinking about what it could mean, but it doesn’t make any sense to me. Jinki had just taken his place as the Aina Alpha, and it’s impossible for anything to happen for the others so soon, right? The grief could have made me imagine things, but that’s not it, Hyung. I know what I heard. It’s still ringing so clearly in my head.”

“Wait, slow down,” Leeteuk says. “What are you talking about?”

“I said, I heard a howl. That night when Yunho was killed and we got back to the house, I heard a mating howl. I’m sure I did. What does that mean?”

Leeteuk couldn’t wrap his head around it, either. 

“Are you sure?”

“I know it doesn’t make sense but I’m sure, Hyung. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Leeteuk was growing familiar with that feeling of dread in his chest. He had no idea why, but he believed it. Something wasn’t right about any of this and it only added to his unrest. 

“Why are you telling me?”

“I want to find out what it’s about but I need your help. I don’t want anyone else from the pack to know… Everyone seems keen on getting revenge, and I’m not quite sure that…” Siwon says, his voice trailing.

A silence falls on the both of them, one assessing the other. They were both treading on perilous ground, and they knew how severely traitors were punished within their pack. Leeteuk looks into the other Alpha’s eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation. 

“There’s this other thing,” Siwon continues. “On the rare occasions that I’m able to sleep… I dream about them, Jinki and Taemin, and it’s always the same. There are so many wolves around, way more than I’ve ever seen in my lifetime… And it seems like they’re--Forget it. What am I saying?”

Leeteuk snaps his head at Siwon, shocked that someone else had the same dreams he had been having. 

“It seems like they’re our Alpha and Omega, too,” Leeteuk asks, his voice so small, his own words scaring him as he said them. “I’ve been having the same dream.”

Siwon’s face turns pale at the revelation. Neither of them knew what it meant, but they also knew that they didn’t have anyone else but each other to rely on to find out. 

“What should we do?”

“Find out what you can in the forest and at the Lee mansion. Be back by nightfall. I’ll cover for you.”

“What about you?” Siwon asks, relieved that they had each other to confide in. 

“I’ll spend some time here. I might find something useful around Changmin’s library. Maybe someone has written about this somewhere.”

The other Alpha nods his head and prepares to go on a solo mission. A shiver goes through Leeteuk’s body as he becomes aware that they are risking their lives to find answers.

“Be careful, Siwon.”

“You too, Hyung,” he says, as he makes his way out the door.

Leeteuk falls back into his bed, wishing even more that he could go back to sleep and disappear to the peaceful world in his dreams.

***** 

“Ow!! Hyung!! No contact!” Jongdae says, rubbing his thigh at the exact spot that Jinki just kicked him in. “He’s breaking the rules.. Again!”

“Sorry! I’m so sorry,” the Alpha says, rushing to Jongdae’s side. “I got carried away.”

“Jinki-ah,” Elder Oh says, shaking his head. “I know you’re eager to teach the Fenris a lesson, but you can’t do that if you injure everyone here before the battles have even begun.”

The Alpha scans the room, realizing just what he had done. Jongdae was the fourth member he hurt in the past hour when he didn’t mean to do so at all. 

“I’m sorry, Elder Oh,” he says, bowing lowly. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Take a seat, Jinki,” he replies. “Maybe you’d better observe for the rest of the session. Baekhyun, come here and take a look at Jongdae.”

He bows again, acknowledging the orders of their combat trainer and leaving the mat to join his friends sitting on the sidelines. 

“Hyung, could you give me a break,” Baekhyun whispers as they cross paths, a bit annoyed that he was being treated like a one-person first-aid team.

“I’m sorry,” he replies, as Baekhyun huffs away. “It’s good practice for your powers!”

He scrunches his nose as he prepares to take his place on the sidelines. Sitting on one end of the line was Taemin and on the other end, Minho. Usually, he didn’t even have to think about who he was going to sit next to, but today was different. 

“What’s wrong?” the Aina Alpha asks him. 

“I know, I said I was sorry okay? I just got carried away,” he snaps back, a frown forming on his face. 

“Chill, not that. I meant why are you sitting here?”

They both look over at Taemin who was already casting him a concerned look. A wave of guilt comes over Jinki, but he felt he had no choice. He just heaves a deep sigh and averts his eyes. 

“Did you two fight?”

“No, no,” Jinki says, dismissing the idea. “Of course not. We’re good.”

“Then why are you sitting here? Is it…?”

Just as Jinki prepares to launch into a snarky quip about it not being any of Minho’s business, Elder Oh shouts out the name of the member that was going up next for combat exercises.

“CHOI MINHO!”

“My turn,” Minho says, getting up from the floor with a grunt. He pats Jinki’s shoulder as he teases his fellow pack Alpha. “Can you get a hold of yourself at least until the end of the day?”

“Worry about yourself,” Jinki calls out to him, immediately shrinking back when he sees Elder Oh throwing him a stern look. 

The Alpha puffs out his chest as he takes his place on the mats, confident that he could do well in combat against any of his members. Now that Jinki was asked to take a seat, he was sure that he could run circles around everybody else, especially with his new powers. 

“KIM KIBUM!”

The pack gasps at Elder Oh’s choice--everyone, except Jinki. The Satryne Alpha can hardly hold back his laughter as the smugness in Minho’s face melted away in an instant. 

Kibum slowly rises from his seat, getting more and more nervous with each step he took. Even if Elder Oh was there to make sure it all went smoothly, it was still scary to think that there was a potential to hurt his mate, and vice versa. Well, considering Minho's strength, he was mostly nervous about the vice versa. 

“I feel like I have to repeat myself after what happened at the last bout,” Elder Oh says, casting another glare at Jinki. “If you know your powers, you may use them. Do not strike with the intention to inflict injury, only strike to test your partner’s defenses. Call out for me if you reach your threshold. And you shall stop immediately if I say so. Understood?”

“Elder Oh, with all due respect, can we both just spar with other members?” Minho asks. “Kibum is my Omega… I just don’t know if it would be safe to have us go against one another…?”

“I see… Are you implying that a combat exercise between you and Kibum is not well-matched?” Elder Oh asks back. 

“Yeah,” Kibum says, folding his arms across his chest and raising his eyebrow. “Are you?”

Minho panics as Kibum’s sharp stare almost burns a hole in him. 

“N-No! No! I mean… He doesn’t know his powers yet! That’s all I mean!”

“Powers or no powers, Choi Minho, we must learn to defend ourselves in battle against anyone and everyone. It is defense that will increase our chances of survival in the most brutal of wars. And we must be ready to defend against even our most respected foes. Are you both ready?”

“Yes, Elder Oh,” Kibum says, taking the fighting stance with a smirk on his face. If he wasn’t determined to give Minho a run for his money before, he sure was now.

The rest of the members suddenly spring to life, eager to see their Alpha and Omega confront each other. If anything, the next few minutes are certainly going to be interesting. 

“There’s no way Kibum Hyung will be able to pull this off,” Sehun whispers. “No way.”

“I don’t know, man,” Minseok says. “Look at Minho Hyung, he seems scared.”

“You guys really shouldn’t write Kibum off. You have no idea what he’s capable of, especially when you piss him off,” Jonghyun says, smiling at what they were about to witness. 

“Ready,” Elder Oh says, lifting his hand up in the air to give the signal. “Start!”

The pair circle each other for what seemed like forever, neither of them wanting to give the first attack. 

“Someone better do something in the next five seconds, or I will make the entire pack run laps around the mansion ‘til sundown,” Elder Oh says.

The entire pack groans at the potential punishment. 

“Hyungs, please,” Jongin whines. “My legs are already like jelly as it is!”

“Minho Hyung, just one strike! You’re the Alpha, anyway!” Chanyeol says. 

“Kibum Hyung, you can do it! He won’t hurt you!” Taemin shouts.

Kibum’s stare was so concentrated and intense, and it was intimidating Minho quite a bit. The slight hesitation in his eyes told the Omega that this was his chance. He throws the first slew of punches, with the Alpha doing his best to block each one. A loud cheer erupts from the members, the capabilities of their leaders on full display. Their sparring sequence ends with Kibum firmly holding back Minho’s wrist, both of them being able to look into the other’s eyes.

“Are you alright?” Minho asks, in between breaths.

“Of course, sweetheart,” the Omega replies, adjusting his grip and throwing Minho onto the mats with one swift movement of his arm. 

The pack audibly gasps as the Alpha’s body flies in the air like a helpless ragdoll before falling to the mat with one loud thud. 

“Oh my God,” Kibum says, covering his mouth with his hands when he realizes what he did. He falls on his knees beside Minho in an instant. “Minho! I’m sorry!! Are you okay??”

The Alpha winces as he tries to sit up. 

“Did you just throw me?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know! I didn’t even know I could do that! Oh, God, I’m so sorry,” Kibum says, cupping Minho’s face. “Please tell me you’re okay…”

Elder Oh crouches down on the mat beside the pair and checks on them. 

“Are you hurt?” He asks Minho. 

“I’m fine, Sir,” he answers, finally finding a comfortable sitting position. Kibum was doting on him as much as anyone possibly could, checking every inch of Minho’s body for any signs of injury. 

“Kibum,” the trainer says. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“I don’t know, Elder Oh,” he says, close to tears. “One second we were locked in a defensive stance and the next…”

“My wrist,” Minho says, holding his wrist and wiggling it around, feeling the soreness for the first time. “He threw me by my wrist. I didn’t know you were this strong.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kibum says, taking the Alpha’s wrist in his own hands. “Neither did I, I swear!”

There was a curious look on Elder Oh’s face, as if he was on the verge of figuring something out.

“Baekhyun! Come here!”

The healer Omega rolls his eyes as he makes his way to the mat, knowing that he would have to be the one to make sure that their Alpha wasn’t injured in any way. As he kneels to place his hands on Minho’s wrist, their trainer interrupts.

“No, touch Kibum instead.”

All of them look towards the Elder with brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Uh… I think it’s Minho who’s injured, Elder Oh,” Baekhyun says. 

“Touch Kibum instead. Just do as I say.”

Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders as he takes both his hands and grips one of Kibum’s wrists. It came as a huge surprise when the younger Omega felt a rush in his body. 

“Woah,” he says, letting go of Kibum with a jolt. “What was that?”

“Kibum, lay your hands on Minho’s wrist with the intention of healing him.”

The Omega does as he was told and grips Minho’s wrist, thinking about how much he wanted his mate to be alright. 

“Hey, that’s weird,” Minho says. “It feels better… It feels just fine now!”

“What is happening,” Kibum asks, his eyes as wide as it could go, staring at his own palms. 

“Just as I thought,” Elder Oh says. “Lee Taemin, come here for a minute!”

“Yes, Sir,” the Satryne Omega says, running up to them as soon as he could. 

“I need you to touch Kibum on his arm,” the Elder says. 

Taemin purses his lips at the strange request, but nevertheless does what he is told. He steps toward a quite frightened Kibum, and feels that his Hyung is shaking as he grips the Omega’s arm. 

“Hey,” the younger exclaims, taking a step backward, shaking his hands. “That kinda tickles.”

“What is going on? I don’t understand,” Kibum says, panic slowly overtaking him. 

“It’s alright, dear boy. Listen to me, I need you to retrieve a bottle of water for Minho from the snack bar. Run there as fast as you can, get the water, and run back. Okay?”

“As fast as I can?”

“Yes, Kibum,” the Elder says. “As fast as you possibly can.”

The Omega sighs and takes a step back, everyone in the room watching him like a hawk. He feels the wind rush past him as he does what he was asked to do - running to the opposite end of their training facility, and retrieving a cool drink for Minho. It scared him that his surroundings blurred as he passed by. Before he knew it, he was back beside Taemin, in the time that it took to blink his eyes. 

“Wha--?” Kibum says, his whole body trembling. 

All the Aina members gather around them, wondering what was going on themselves. A hush falls over the place as each of them struggle to wrap their minds around what they just witnessed. Minho stands up and puts his arms around his mate, who is so scared that he clings to the water bottle like his life depended on it. 

“Strength… Healing… Speed… Amazing. The last time something like this was recorded was in my father’s pack 260 years ago,” Elder Oh says.

“Please, Sir,” Minho says. “What is it? Is everything alright with Kibum?”

“More than alright,” Elder Oh says, looking at the Aina Omega in awe. “Your power has finally made itself known. As your members touch you in moments of battle, you temporarily take on the fullness of their abilities. You, Kim Kibum, possess the power of dissemination.”

***** 

The place is virtually deserted now. No one really has use for the library anymore, except for storing old books. It showcased the vast collection of literature that Changmin’s father built, and little more than that. Leeteuk knew that this is the perfect place to start searching for answers, and held out hope that he would. 

His conversation with Siwon that morning shook him a bit, but it was comforting to know that he was not alone. He wished that he could talk at length about what it all meant, but the risk of it all hangs over them like a dark cloud. Once more, he is reminded of the shift in his heart, and the Alpha wonders if they are the only ones.

The door creaks open, it’s hinges unused for quite a while, and Leeteuk enters the room carefully. A thin layer of dust covers each surface, the air quite stuffy. He leaves the door open to give chances for gusts of wind to come in for the first time in what seemed like ages.

He thinks to start looking on the shelf with the oldest books, with their worn-out leather binding and yellowing pages. Thumbing through their titles, he is surprised to find that their ancestral book was stored away here, too. This was usually a treasured possession, their Alpha’s family heirloom, a representation of their history. 

Leeteuk carefully takes it out, admiring the careful way it was bound together. He only saw the book twice in his lifetime, back when he was a young cub. He and Changmin mirror the way their fathers once were. His father served the clan as loyally as he did, and did so until his very last breath. Seeing this book brought back memories of the four Alphas spending hours on end with each other, the older generation passing on their knowledge to them as best they could. He wonders what his father would think of him now.

The Alpha turns the pages with utmost care, his eyes darting to and fro, not even knowing what he was searching for. His heart skips a beat when he sees a crude sketch of a diamond on a wrist, a birthmark that he saw in his dreams. The inscription beside it must carry some clues.

“ _ ‘...And the time will come when the last son shall begin a new age. He is the anointed one, binding the destinies of wolf generations to come’ _ ,” Leeteuk whispers, scared to speak the words out loud. “What? Where’s the rest of it?”

He flips to the page before and after it, only to find that it had been ripped out of the book. 

“No… No, no, no,” he says.

He rifles through the rest of the neighboring pages, desperate to find something else that could tell him more. But there was nothing. Leeteuk heaves a deep sigh, utterly frustrated.

“The last son…”

He traces his hand on the diamond birthmark, eerily drawn to it. 


	30. Beginnings

Jonghyun’s shoulders ache so much from all the pull-ups he did that afternoon. He went to the kitchen looking for a cool drink, but the thought of something cool to bring down the swelling of his muscles seemed more and more inviting as he neared the kitchen.

He steps into the room, almost jumping at the sight of someone else, suddenly keenly aware of his bare torso.

“Hyung,” Junmyeon says, totally surprised as well. He was working on a half-eaten sandwich that was packed with everything that a late-night snack shouldn’t have. “Didn’t know anyone else was up.”

Jonghyun nods, smirking as the cheeks of the straight-laced Alpha turned crimson. 

“Wait ‘til Kibum finds out that you’ve been ruining the nutrition plan behind his back,” he teases. 

“C’mon, Hyung. Don’t tell him,” Junmyeon says through a mouthful of food, his eyebrows immediately furrowing at the thought. “I just get really hungry after training… It’s been so brutal lately.”

“Tell me about it,” Jonghyun replies, opening the freezer to take out an ice pack. “My shoulders are killing me. I don’t know how I’m supposed to move tomorrow. Might need Baekhyun to help me out a bit.”

The younger Alpha quietly chews but forgets to swallow as his eyes crawl all over Jonghyun’s muscular back. The way he sighed and closed his eyes as he placed the ice pack on his shoulder was a mesmerizing sight, and he didn’t even realize that he had been intently staring at his senior without saying a word.

“What’s in it?” Jonghyun says, his eyes still closed, biceps flexed as he reached over his shoulder to adjust the ice pack. 

“Huh?”

“The sandwich,” he nods with a smile. “What’s in it? It smells good.”

“Oh!” Junmyeon finally realizes that he should swallow his food. Fixing his eyes on every component of his sandwich allowed his thoughts somewhere to focus on. “Turkey, ham, bacon, pastrami, tomato, lettuce… Cheese… And then I toasted it... Do you want some?”

“Nah,” he says, smiling. “I can’t risk the wrath of Kib. But it really smells good… I could almost swear that I smell something different in it… I don’t know; I must be tired. Anyway… Enjoy. Heaven knows Elder Min is gonna make you work that off in the morning.”

The words make Junmyeon perk up in his seat. Now that Jonghyun mentions it, he smells it too, but it definitely wasn’t coming from the sandwich at all. He applies his reading abilities to his Hyung, growing more and more intrigued by the second - and something sparks inside him as he reads the Omega’s life force. A warm feeling floods his stomach unlike anything he felt before, a sense of peace and contentment. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

“Good night,” Jonghyun says, smiling, his eyes shining bright in the darkness of the night.

“Good night, Hyung,” Junmyeon replies, so softly that the older didn’t even hear him as he made his way back to his room. 

The Alpha’s heart races as the realization hits him like a truck.

“Oh, shit.”

*****

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you tired?” Kibum says, crashing into bed after a full day of training. “I’m really glad about finding my powers, but do the elders really have to work us that hard? I’m exhausted.” 

“Your powers are great but you need to practice, Kib,” Minho says, pulling back the curtain to check through the window of their room in the Lee mansion one last time. “You’re doing well getting acquainted with everyone’s skills, but you gotta remember to lay off once in a while. I can see you get winded. It might be perceived as weakness.”

“I doubt it’ll be that way in battle, adrenalin can keep me going. It’s so much fun to be as strong as you, I just wish I could figure out the timing of it all… The last one was like… 4 minutes or something, right? I keep letting it wear off before I get back to touch you. Chanyeol is having too much fun handing my ass to me,” the Omega shrugs, spreading the last bit of lotion on his arms. “Can you come to bed? It’s late; we should rest.”

“We haven’t heard from them,” the Alpha says, sitting on the bed beside his mate. “Isn’t it strange that they haven’t even attempted to come for us? Or for Taemin at the very least?”

“Relax,” Kibum says, resting his head on Minho’s shoulder. “I’m sure it’s just as the elders were saying. They know they’re not strong enough to attack us within these walls, that’s all. You shouldn’t worry too much.”

“It’s my job to worry now,” he replies, leaning his own head atop Kibum’s, lacing their fingers together. “This house is nice and all, but we can’t keep being holed up in here forever. We need to get back to school and our families at some point… What if I can’t keep everyone safe? What if I can’t keep you safe?”

Kibum recoils from the embrace, a smirk appearing on his face. “You shouldn’t be too obvious about how much you love me. ‘It might be perceived as a weakness.’”

“Kibum, I’m serious,” Minho says, his steely gaze reflecting the tone of his voice. “I can’t live like Changmin. I just got you; I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t,” Kibum replies. “As long as we’re together, everything will be fine. Remember our ceremony? All of this is destiny... It’ll all be fine… Remember?”

The Omega’s fingers gently snake their way into Minho’s pajamas to tap on the pendant hanging from his neck. For the first time since this all began, Minho relaxes, resting in the fact that he not only had the support of his mate and his pack, but the ancestors as well.

“How do you do that?”

“What?”

“Say the perfect thing at the perfect time?”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere with me,” Kibum says, moving away from his mate to turn off the bedside light. “Not tonight.”

“What? I wasn’t even trying anything!” Minho replies, his hands in the air, feigning surrender. 

“Cuddles are all you get for now.”

The two find their way to each other in the darkness, their arms intertwined with each other so much that it was difficult to see whose arms were which. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. I love cuddles.”

Being with his Alpha like this was magical but there were some things that were still weighing on the older’s mind. He needed to say it once and for all, before the guilt of it consumed him. 

“Minho?” 

“Mmhmm?” 

“I’m sorry… For everything.”

Minho cranes his neck to get a better look at his mate, a bit puzzled by the late-night confession. He wondered what brought about this sudden rush of honesty, but he was intent on listening with all his heart. His Omega’s eyes were brimming with tears as he continued.

“You didn’t deserve how badly I treated you… You’ve been nothing but loving and understanding to me… I want you to know that I regret every second of it…”

Their bond now allowed them to feel exactly what the other was feeling, and Minho was stunned at how Kibum’s heart ached at that moment. He felt the wave of regret so strongly, as if it was his own. Kibum didn’t have to say another word. The Alpha smiles and exhales softly, pulling his mate so close to his chest that their hearts seemed to beat against one another. 

“All that is over now,” he whispers, placing a kiss on Kibum’s forehead. “You don’t have to apologize; I know. We have each other now and that’s all that matters.”

“I love you,” Kibum says, breathing in the scent of his mate, content in the bliss of this simplicity. 

For a brief moment, all their cares and worries melt away, and nothing else matters but falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

“Thank you for being mine. I love you, Kibum.”

*****

It was a good call to move into the guest house out back for the time-being. Sure, it was a little weird that it was Jinki’s parents that insisted, but the pair was as subtle as a ton of bricks. 

They spent the last few days of training in an odd display of push and pull. The pair usually stood out for doing a good job at almost every facet of training, but not in the last couple of days. Both of them were making mistakes left and right, and anyone could tell that they weren’t being themselves. After Jinki’s mishaps at today’s training, the pair were excused for the rest of the day and given the chance to spend some time together in the most secluded part of the mansion. 

The small cottage had everything they would need--a small, well-stocked kitchen, a surprisingly large bathroom, and nearly all the amenities that the mansion had. There was even a library in one corner with a small collection of books that their Eomma had prepared especially for Taemin. 

“Are you okay with this?” Jinki asks. “I can ask them to let us stay in our room at the house if you’re not comfortable.”

Taemin shakes his head softly. “No… Eomma is right… We should stay here.”

The Alpha smiles, feeling his palms start to get sweaty. The desire he tried so hard to control was about to be freed and although he eagerly awaited this moment, he was also scared. 

“You’re the only one,” the older blurts out. “I’ve never been with anyone else… I’ve been waiting for you...”

“Hyung,” Taemin answers, running his fingers down Jinki’s cheeks. “Me too.”

“I wanted to apologize,” Jinki says. “It’s true; I’ve been avoiding you… But it’s only because I’m scared… I’ve been feeling… The desire is so… I just want to--”

“I know. I feel it too…”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Jinki says, his gaze as soft as it was intense. The younger could feel his mate’s heart as he heard the words being said. It was so genuine and pure that it brought tears to his eyes. 

“It’s okay,” he says. “I trust you.”

“What I promised you when we first met is still true… You control the pace. When it comes to you, all I can do is surrender.”

Taemin pulls him in for a tight embrace, overwhelmed by the trust that Jinki is showing him in his moment of vulnerability. The fact that he would freely give up his natural instincts to make Taemin happy, even now that they were paired, was such a grand gesture of love. 

“I love you,” Taemin whispers. 

“I love you too.”

Those words were enough to make the Omega’s hairs stand on end, and he pulled away from Jinki, wanting to get in control of himself. 

They tried their best to let the night pass by normally, and the new setting gave them something new to focus on. Taemin explored the space and tried his best to acquaint himself with the kitchen, happy that he spent all that extra time with Kibum learning how to cook. 

The two eventually fell into their routine, with Taemin hitting the showers first. But as the Omega was just beginning to step out of his clothes, he heard a commotion outside.

“Taemin...” 

Jinki knocks on the bathroom door, pressing his forehead into it. All he wanted was to tear down the door to get to Taemin, but he didn’t want to scare his Omega. 

“I’ll be out in a second, Hyung.”

Taemin’s scent was becoming more and more powerful, and so was their desire for each other. The younger felt a primal need start to rise from his belly, and he was certain that Jinki was feeling it, too. His backside started to feel damp and he knew that the time Kibum warned him about had come. 

He touches his rear to check, and runs his thumb against the rest of his fingers. They were slick from something he wasn’t familiar with. The liquid was clear and slightly sticky, and all-in-all not as gross as he was expecting it to be. As he lifted his hands closer to his face to take a closer look at it, the Alpha started to incessantly bang on the door, the scent driving him mad.

“Taemin, I’m sorry,” Jinki groans, his deep voice almost sounding like a growl. “Please...”

The sound of Jinki’s voice sent shivers down his spine, and he felt another gush coming from behind. He turns the door handle, breathing heavily as he slowly lets his desires take hold of him. 

“Hyung… I think I’m--”

As soon as Jinki laid eyes on him, the elder pulled him in for the most intensely passionate kiss they’ve ever had. The two were in a tangled embrace, the urgency of it all gnawing at their stomachs. 


	31. Marked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW / mature content, 18+
> 
> If you're not a fan of graphic rated chapters, I suggest you skip this one. I WARNED YOU. Hahahaha

Their bodies slammed against each other, an overwhelming need taking over them. Neither said a word as they instinctively pressed their lips together. This kiss was new… It was the first time that either of them expressed this part of themselves to each other, and it was intoxicating. Jinki presses Taemin up against the bathroom door and grabs the back of his neck, searching the young man’s mouth with his tongue. A soft moan escapes as the younger welcomes the intrusion.

Their hands roamed each other’s bodies, not staying in one place for too long. Taemin’s skin was surprisingly soft and Jinki discovered a love for stroking his Omega’s smooth skin.

The Alpha suddenly snaps back into reality and gets a hold of himself long enough to stop. The look on his face is one of worry and apologies. It was obvious that he was battling against himself, and the pain of this struggle showed on his face.

“Taem,” Jinki says, breathlessly, placing his hands on either side of Taemin’s head. “I’m sorry… I can’t stop myself anymore… Rut...”

The younger suddenly noticed that there was something pressing against his thigh. From the few glimpses he stole in the past, he knew that Jinki was well-endowed but what he saw tonight was extraordinary. He could have sworn that his Alpha’s member almost doubled in size, and was straining against his pants. It’s true--Jinki’s rut had come just in time. It was amazing how their cycles synced up perfectly, another indication of destiny playing out.

“It’s okay,” Taemin says, lowering his hand to lightly touch Jinki’s rut. “I’m in heat, too…”

Jinki throws his head back and moans at Taemin’s touch, making the both of them go crazy with desire. The Alpha’s member was long and thick, its circumference fitting in Taemin’s hand precisely. The young man palms him through his jeans and is immediately overcome with lust. 

“Shit,” the older groans, bucking his hips towards Taemin. 

Taemin hooks his other arm around Jinki’s neck and presses their foreheads together as Jinki’s hand finds its way to his Omega’s member.

“Hyung,” Taemin moans, his legs practically giving out from under him.

They fumble towards the bed, shedding off pieces of clothing as they did. All of Taemin’s shyness melted away as he stripped, eagerly pulling at Jinki’s clothes, too. 

“Jeez,” the younger says as he runs his hands over the Alpha’s chest. He could feel the dips and mounds of his well-defined muscles. “Hyung, you’re so…”

“So are you,” Jinki replies, as gently pushes the younger onto the bed, taking in the sight of his mate’s naked body in front of him. 

Taemin’s scent was intoxicating, and Jinki couldn’t get enough. The Alpha roamed his mate’s body with his tongue, leaving a trail of kisses on every inch of him. He takes Taemin’s nipple into his mouth, flicking the erect nub with his tongue. The younger’s moans make him that much more excited, and he could almost feel his member throb in anticipation. 

Both of them roll around the bed, overcome with desire and fighting for control. Taemin ends up on top of Jinki and, in that moment, the Alpha chooses to surrender. 

“You’re beautiful,” Jinki breathes, pushing his mate’s hair away from his face so that he could look into his eyes. “I love you.” 

The gesture surprises Taemin, and in that moment he is assured. The way that Jinki looked up at him told him that much. 

He peppers his Alpha with kisses but cannot stop himself from dragging his tongue over Jinki’s perfect abs. Taemin’s hot breath near his crotch was almost too much for him to bear. 

“Taemin…”

At the sound of his own name, the Omega moves to his mate’s rut and is confronted by its sheer size. He wondered how he was ever going to take all of this in him. Nevertheless, he was excited to find out. He licks the length of Jinki and loves the taste of his Alpha.

“Holy fuck, Taemin,” he says, his voice shaking. “That feels so good!”

Gagging sounds echo through the room as the Omega struggles to fit Jinki into his mouth. The rut made the Alpha so big that all of Taemin’s efforts seemed to be in vain. All he managed to swallow was a portion of his mate’s member, even if he pushed through his watering eyes and gag reflex. 

Not that Jinki was complaining. 

Every stroke from Taemin’s tongue made his hairs stand on end, and he was gripping the sheets more and more aggressively. He was having trouble refraining from bucking his hips towards the younger’s mouth as he could already hear him struggling. All the while, the scent of his Omega’s heat was driving him insane. He wondered how Taemin tasted, too. 

“Let me,” Jinki says, panting, as he easily flips their position with him now straddling Taemin. 

He wastes no time in covering Taemin in a thousand kisses, until he reaches the Omega’s fully erect member. The younger jerks as Jinki tastes his pre-cum, swirling his tongue on the head of his mate’s member. 

“Hyunggg, ahhh,” Taemin groans. 

Jinki’s warmth made Taemin even more hard and even more wet, and the Alpha couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He lies on his stomach, positions himself with his face in Taemin’s crotch and tastes Taemin’s juices for the first time. It was absolute heaven.

“Oh, shit, Taem,” Jinki mumbles, as he laps it up. “You taste so good.”

The Alpha buries his face into Taemin’s backside, plunging his tongue into the younger’s hole over and over again. 

“Fuuuuck,” Taemin hisses as Jinki inserts a couple of fingers into his hole. 

It felt so good to be filled, and his desires were on overdrive. Jinki pumped his fingers into Taemin, slowly coaxing his hole open but it seemed like the Omega didn’t need much preparation. His heat was raging, and left him sufficiently wet. His arousal also stretched out his opening more than usual, and Jinki could already tell that he wouldn’t have a problem fitting.

“More, I need more,” the younger pleads, biting his lower lip.

Jinki’s heart pounds as he steadies himself and takes his member in his hand, knowing that the marking would happen soon. He places the tip of his erection at Taemin’s hole and gets himself wet with the younger’s heat.

“Please, Hyung,” Taemin says, biting his lip in anticipation. 

Even in his overwhelming lust, the Alpha hesitates, the prospect of hurting the love of his life scaring him. Taemin immediately senses Jinki’s misgivings, and lowers his hand towards his Alpha’s heart. The Omega pulls him in for a kiss--different this time, soft and filled with love. Taemin made sure to look Jinki in the eye in an effort to convey his innermost feelings.

“I trust you.”

It was all that he needed to hear. 

Jinki’s eyes hood over with lust one more time, as his ice blue wolf eyes suddenly shine through his human eyes. He bares his teeth to reveal fangs, but Taemin isn’t fazed at all. Instead, the Omega is overcome with intense desire, wanting Jinki more than he ever had before. His yellow wolf eyes stare back at his Alpha, ready for what was to come. 

Jinki plunges his teeth into Taemin’s chest, just above his heart, breaking through the younger’s soft skin as he plunges his rut into the younger’s slick hole at the same time. The mixture of pain and pleasure made the young Omega delirious. He claws at Jinki’s back and hooks his legs behind the Alpha, pushing him in. He screams as he holds his Alpha close, bucking his hips to take in more of Jinki’s rut. 

The Alpha pulls back and sees the mark on Taemin’s chest glow a soft pearl aqua. There was no blood or hideous wounds--only a perfect imprint on his mate. His teeth marks would forever be carried by Taemin, indicating that their pair-bond has been completed, that he belonged to Jinki. The sight of a marked Taemin with his rut sufficiently buried into him made Jinki moan in pleasure. 

“Hyung,” Taemin says, pulling on Jinki’s hip and blinded by desire. “Don’t stop.”

Jinki does as he is told, grabbing the younger’s hips with both hands. He towers over his Omega, excited at the view before him. He watches his huge member slide in and out of Taemin’s hole with ease. The younger’s heat is so intense that it drips onto the sheets below them, and the slick sounds they make are not the only thing that can be heard.

Jinki’s mouth hangs open as he feels Taemin’s walls hug the length of him so tightly. He looks immaculate, beads of sweat glistening from his chiseled chest, the veins on his arms and neck protruding. His hair clings lightly to his face, damp with sweat. His Adam's apple bobs slightly up and down as he hums in pleasure. But his hums turn into gasps as he collides into what he was looking for inside of his mate. The newfound resistance that met his every thrust is electrifying.

“Hyung! So… Good… Ungh!” Taemin moans as the Alpha pounds the right spot over and over again. “Yes! Shit! I’m so close!”

With that, the older spits on his palm and reaches out for Taemin’s rod, stroking it up and down vigorously. The Omega’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he rides out another orgasm, exploding in his mate’s hand. 

“JINKI!”

“That’s right, you’re mine,” Jinki exclaims, thrusting faster and deeper into his mate. “You’re mine forever.”

The Alpha convulses intensely as a wave of pleasure overwhelms him. The orgasm is powerful and unrelenting, and Jinki’s ragged screams fill the room. Taemin spreads his legs wider to welcome his mate’s rut, loving the feeling of hot cum being emptied inside him. 

“Yes, baby,” Taemin says, taking his own member into his own hands, the sight of Jinki lost in pleasure making him cum one more time. “Shit! Give it to me, Jinki!”

“TAEM!”

The Omega feels another series of large squirts released inside of him, and the warmness is enough to send him over the edge. Taemin blows his load all over his and Jinki’s stomachs, his screams now matching his mate’s. 

As Taemin’s orgasm tapers off, Jinki’s continues. The younger pulls him in for a long and lazy kiss as the Alpha continues to explode into his Omega for the next few minutes. They whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ears as they ride out the rut, both of them satisfied in that moment.

“Fuck,” Jinki says, as he gently pulls out and crashes beside Taemin. “I came so hard.”

“I know… Me too,” Taemin says, not minding the mess they made. “I think I gained a couple of pounds with your cum.”

“Babe,” Jinki says, his face turning crimson. “I’m sorry…”

“No,” Taemin says, the lustful haze never leaving his eyes. He reaches down and takes a few drops from Jinki that seeped out of his hole, licking it from his fingers. “I like it.”

The Alpha watches in awe, as the desire starts to build again in the pit of his stomach. He tries to hold himself off but the lust for his amazing mate wins. Jinki pulls him in for another passionate kiss, and in no time, both their hearts are pounding once again.

“Hyung… I want more,” Taemin says, with a smirk on his face. “I wanna ride you this time.”

“Taem…”

“Relax,” the younger says, as he hovers over his Alpha, reaching down for his mate’s member to bring the rut back to life. “I got this.”

“I fucking love you, do you know that?” Jinki moans. 

“And I love fucking you.”


End file.
